Enemy of my Enemy
by Trevor the Enchanter
Summary: When Kim Possible is kidnapped by a new enemy, Ron and Shego form an uneasy alliance to rescue her... and learn a few long-kept secrets along the way. Now Complete!
1. The Beginning

Okay, this is my first attempt at writing Kim Possible fanfiction. It's an idea that's been bugging me for a while, so I figured I may as well give a shot. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, blah blah blah; damned lawyers.

X

Kim groaned as she heard the Kimmunicator began to beep. _Can't they leave us one night to ourselves? _She thought as she threw on her dress. This was her 3-Month Anniversary with her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. _Whatever this is, it better be good. _"What's the sitch, Wade?" She asked, more sharply than she intended.

"Am I interrupting something?" Wade asked, looking at her black dress.

"Yes, but go ahead." Kim sighed.

"Well, according to my calculations, there's a new device on the outskirts of Middleton." Wade began to explain. "What it does is apparently classified, but guess who's after it?"

"Drakken and Shego, right?" Kim guessed.

"Yep, they're headed straight for it." Wade informed. "They'll be there in about ten minutes; you can beat them if you hurry. And Kim... I'm sorry about this. I know how much you were looking forward to tonight."

"It's ok, Wade; part of the job." Kim replied, deciding to take her anger out on Drakken and Shego instead. "I'd better let him now." She ended the call and dialed her boyfriend.

"Hey, KP, good to hear from here." Ron smiled on the screen. "Look, I lost track of time, but I should be able to get there in about half an hour."

"Sorry, Ron, we've got another mission." Kim pouted. "Drakken and Shego are up to their old tricks again?"

"Didn't we throw them in prison last week?" Ron complained. "I thought it would at least be enough time for one romantic evening together!"

"I know, Ron, and I'm sorry about this." Kim apologized. "Think of it this way: the quicker we send them back, the sooner we can get back to it."

"Cool!" Ron smiled. "No villain's getting in the way of Bueno Nacho!"

"Ron, we talked about this, remember?" Kim interrupted. "Bueno Nacho does not qualify as a romantic night."

"Hey, you can't blame me for trying!" Ron declared. "All right, all right, no Bueno Nacho. Pick you up in ten?"

"Please and thank you," Kim responded and hung up, changing back into her mission clothes, hanging her dress back into the closet. Oh, she was so going to kill those two for ruining this!

"Hey, Kim, don't forget about your big night." Ann Possible walked into her daughter's room, averting her eyes.

"There's not going to be a big night." Kim replied, hanging her head. "We got called for another mission. Drakken and Shego are trying to steal something on Middleton's outskirts."

"I'm so sorry, sweetie." Ann hugged her daughter. "I know how much you were looked forward to it."

"No big," Kim tried to dismiss, but it was obvious how distressed she was. No longer trying to hide it, she snapped: "Why can't we have any time to ourselves? Every time we make plans, Drakken or Dementor or Monkey Fist goes after something, making us cancel our date, and fly halfway across the world to put a stop to them. Is one night too much to ask?!"

"I know, I know," Ann sighed, rubbing her daughter's hair. "Maybe if you hurry, you can stop them and still have your romantic evening."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Kim brightened up a little bit. She heard a horn honk outside. "That's Ron; gotta go!" She bolted out the door, nearly waking up her father, who was sound asleep in his chair.

The instant she spotted him on his scooter, she hugged him tightly and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "I've definitely got to come more often if you greet me like this every time." Ron joked. "Now what were we doing again?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Kim smiled, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. Ron was always able to put a smile on her face, no matter the situation. "Now let's get moving; we'd better hurry if we want to have our night on the town!"

"On it!" Ron exclaimed, revving up his scooter to its top speed, driving recklessly enough that he nearly slammed into a mailbox. "You've got the coordinates for this place, right?"

"Not a problem," Kim took out her communicator, which was showing a GPS map of the complex. "Take a left right here." She held on to him tight as he made a sharp turn.

"Okay, what next?" Ron wondered as the scooter began to slow down.

"Ron, don't tell me you forgot to put gas in this thing again!" Kim groaned.

"Come on, I just put some in the other day." Ron protested, pointing to the gas gauge, which was near Full. "Give me a little credit, would you? Oh, that's the problem! I accidentally let go of the accelerator!"

"Only you, Ron, only you." Kim shook her head, but there was a smile under it.

Thanks to his improved scooter, along with the fact that they lived close by, they arrived in no less than fifteen minutes. _Maybe we will have time after all. _Kim smiled.

"Uh... KP, this doesn't look like the right spot." Ron stated, pointing his finger at the building. It looked like it hadn't been occupied in years and was obviously abandoned. The paint was flaking off, most of the windows had broken glass, and the gate was broken in half.

"Seems the perfect place to hide an invention," Kim informed. "This is supposed to be a secret lab, you know."

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm getting some bad mojo from that place." Ron shuddered. Despite his misgivings, though, he followed his girlfriend inside.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Kim sighed as they walked. She couldn't help but mutter to herself, though. "Can't even celebrate our three-month anniversary. Damn it, why tonight; you two are so going down!"

As they entered the building, though, there was nothing. That is, nothing but a cry of pain when Ron stubbed his toe in the darkness. Hurriedly putting their night vision goggles on, they searched the building, but found nothing but cobwebs and dust.

"This doesn't look like the right place to me." Ron commented. "Now can we please get out of there? This building just screams 'bad slasher movie'."

"This is what is says on the GPS." Kim commented and pulled out the communicator. "Wade, are you sure this is the right spot? We don't see anything inside here!" _And we could be having a nice night!_

"Positive, Kim." Wade responded. "Electrotech told me that this was where their new prototype was being kept for safekeeping."

"Well, the only thing here is darkness and dust and lots of broken stuff, so... what are we waiting for?" Ron wondered. They didn't need to wait long, though.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Dr. D?" They heard Shego groan in the distance. "I can't see anything in here!"

"I intercepted a call from Possible's techno-geek that a prototype was being hidden here!" Drakken laughed. "And then once I get my hands on it, and... figure out what it does, I can use it to take over the world!"

"Let me get this straight: you want to steal this thing and you don't even know what it does?" Shego groaned.

"That's the beauty of it!" Drakken declared. "If it's unknown, that means that nobody will be expecting it! I just can't wait to get my hands on this thing!"

"I don't think so, Drakken!" Kim screamed at him. "You're going to pay for ruining our night together!"

"Kim Possible, what are you doing here?" Drakken screamed.

"Shouldn't it be obvious by now?" Shego sighed. "Every time we try and steal something, she... look out!" She yelled, launching a last-second cartwheel to get out of the way of the incoming attack. However, Drakken wasn't so lucky and a burst of red energy hit him square in the chest, burning through his clothing and singeing his skin.

Their previous conflict forgotten, Kim, Ron, and Shego looked around the deserted building for any sign of their new adversary. "Stay close to me," Kim ordered her boyfriend, and Ron saw no reason to disobey.

"How very predictable," The figure laughed, his voice echoing throughout the deserted complex. Several circular lights turned on, one of them directly above the trio. Kim and Shego scanned the entire room, but neither of them could spot him. More red energy shots were fired, two more hitting Drakken, sending him straight to the ground. "A mere mention of a device that could be put to evil purposes and the four of you arrive like moths to the flame."

"Show yourself!" Shego demanded, igniting her plasma to a lethal level, a far greater degree than she ever allowed herself to use against Kim.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, how nice to see you once again." The voice claimed, their enemy stepping out of the shadows. He was wearing a navy blue robe, concealing his face, walking in a circular motion with a grace of confidence.

In no mood for talking, Shego launched a pair of plasma shots at him, which he easily sidestepped. If anything, he seemed to be amused by her efforts. "Who the hell are you?" Kim demanded, trying to hide the fear in her voice and not altogether succeeding. "How do you know me?"

"You've built quite a reputation for yourself, Kimberly." The man told her, evading her question. "Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable, freelance agents of those incompetent fools, Global Justice. And you can call me... Shadow."

"Wait, you actually know my name?" Ron raised his eyes in surprise.

"Not a good time, Ron." Kim reminded, watching for her enemy's next move.

"I make it a point to know who my adversaries are." Shadow replied. "Of course, there is no need to introduce myself to you, is it, Shego?"

"What do you want with us?" Shego snarled, barely restraining herself from going straight on the attack. Any such assault would have to be cautious, if Drakken's moans of pain on the floor were any indication. From what little she did know of him, she was aware that he was extremely dangerous and something she'd have to actually think through.

"That's for you to find out." He smiled at them, slowly crouching into a fighting position.

"You're going down!" Ron promised, positioning himself in the middle of them, glaring at their new opponent. He had greatly improved during his summer at Yamaguchi, and from what he had seen, Kim was going to need all the help she could get.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm asking this, but... will you help me, Kimmy?" Shego asked, putting as much derision into her voice as she could. She knew she was a skilled fighter, but... she didn't think she could fight this one by herself.

"I don't think we're going to have much of a choice here." Kim responded, still keeping her eye on her opponent, who was simply waiting patiently for them. She gave the briefest of glimpses to Ron, though. Yes, he had improved, but he still wasn't at her skill level yet, and... she feared what might happen to him if they clashed.

"Don't expect this to change anything," Shego warned. "Once this is over, we're still enemies."

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Kim agreed.

"Shall we get on with it, then?" Shadow asked. "Or do you intend to shield your boyfriend forever? The four of them simply stared at one another for a few moments, Kim standing in front of Ron. Then, as if on cue, all moved at the same time.

Shego started out the battle with a stream of plasma blasts. She was well aware that none of them were going to hit, but hoped that it would at least give her an opportunity to close in, where her chances would be higher.

She charged from the left, Kim from the right, Ron from the center, all of whom intended to take down their new enemy. Once he had been beaten, they'd go back to their quarrel, but for now, he was a higher priority.

Only to find that he had disappeared, jumping up over a dozen feet just as they would have run into him. Shego looked up just in time to see him smash his foot into her face, knocking her to the ground. Had the comet not enhanced her durability, she would have been down for the count. Ron charged him as soon as he hit the ground, Shadow evading every single one of his attacks, not even caring enough to physically block him.

_Damn, he has gotten better. _Shego had to admit as she watched the two go at it. Nevertheless, it told her how dangerous he was, being able to move faster than either of his opponents.

She moved behind him as Ron was kicked in the stomach, just in time for Kim to move in, throwing several punches, none of which connected, and moving back before any reprisal attacks.

While Shadow was distracted fighting Kim, she chanced another plasma blast a mere second before she launched the strongest kick she could at his head.

Only for him to dodge the plasma, grab her foot, and kick Shego in the shins, all while dodging Kim's attacks. He moved back, swung her around, and sent her flying straight into Ron, who had just recovered from Shadow's barrage. The two were sent crashing in a flail of limbs.

"Come on, get up!" Shego all but dragged him to his feet, furious but with a great deal of fear behind it. She was throwing everything she could at him, and Shadow barely seemed to be paying attention to her at all.

"I'm disappointed, Kimberly." Shadow taunted as every one of her attacks were either blocked or evaded. He sent a punch of his own into her gut, and while she was quick enough to avoid the worst of it, she wasn't fast enough to escape injury completely. "I thought you were the best Global Justice had to offer."

"You haven't won yet, Shadow." Kim promised, but attacking less and less, realizing that it seemed quite futile. She knew she had to revise her tactics, operate on the defensive, and wait for an opening.

"We'll see," he smiled, flipping over Ron, kicking Shego in the stomach, and then moving so quickly that Kim was unable to take advantage of his distraction.

"Are you all right?" Kim asked Shego, not daring to avert her eyes. She could hardly believe what was going on. Kim had never faced an enemy this quick and skilled and worse than that, it seemed like Shadow was playing with them. _And I still don't know what he wants, making him more dangerous. _

"I'll live," Shego grunted, igniting her powers, moving towards her opponent more slowly than before.

"Trying to surround me again?" Shadow grinned at them. "I believe you saw how useful your little trick proved before."

"We've still got a few things up our sleeve." Shego glared.

"Then by all means, show me." Shadow laughed, obviously not seeing either of them as a danger. Oh, all of them were reasonably skilled. He knew all their tactics: Kimberly was the one who constantly moved, threw a few punches and kicks, then retreated. Shego was the aggressive one, going straight in for the kill. Ronald had mostly copied his girlfriend's style, although he was slightly more direct. Had they known how to coordinate their attacks that matched their differing techniques, they would indeed be formidable. As things stood, though... he shouldn't have any trouble at all.

Before any of them could strike, Shadow moved first, kicking Ron between the legs, burying his elbow into his gut, and stepping on his shin to make sure he couldn't get back up.

"Why, you son of a..." Kim screamed, attacking again. She kept a better angle on her punches and kicks, however, switching martial arts frequently, altering her moves, making Shadow work furiously to keep her at bay.

Shego moved in on his right, coming close enough to contact that part of the hood he was wearing burned away, his black eyes glinting dangerously Shadow retreated, the two of them hot on his heels. He grabbed Shego's arm, twisting it, but Kim intervened before he could do anything more, sending a punch into his jaw, hitting him for the first time since the fight began.

"Impressive," Shadow complimented, although further attempts to injure him were unsuccessful. She backflipped, attempting to catch him in the chin, while Shego took advantage of the distance to fire another plasma blast, hoping against hope that it would actually hit its target.

It didn't, although it came close enough that his clothes were burned. Disregarding the ruined robe, he decided to alter his own tactics.

"Any suggestions?" Shego asked as Shadow karate-chopped her in the chest, forcing her to jump in order to avoid a leg sweep that would surely have injured her ankle enough to take her out of the fight.

"How about this?" Kim ducked, launching a leg sweep. As expected, Shadow jumped over her head, but this time, she was ready for his counter, catching his foot, throwing him to the ground. Shego fired a plasma blast at full power, since unlike her temporary ally, she wanted him dead, not merely incapacitated.

This had not gone unnoticed by him, either, who fired a red stream of energy to intercept it, while he rolled back to his feet.

Things had gone on long enough. "Time to end this charade of ours." Shadow ran, standing in front of Drakken's unconscious figure. "You've failed, Shego; you're nothing to me. Even Kimberly puts up a stronger effort than you." He poured energy into Drakken's body, making it convulse, and were he conscious, he would be screaming in agony.

"You're dead, you bastard!" Shego screamed, charging straight for him. Yes, Drakken got on her last nerve most of the time, and many of his take-over-the-world plans were silly, but she still cared about him.

"Shego, no!" Kim tried to call her back, realizing what his intentions were, but it was no use. Her rage blinded her to everything else, and sure enough, she was intercepted, as Shadow laughed at her efforts. He kicked her in the knee, stepped on her foot, and wrapped his hand around her neck, tripping her over his own leg. Once she fell, he kicked her in the head multiple times, ensuring that she wasn't going to get up again.

"Two down, one to go." He grinned, turning to face his last opponent. Kim scrambled her brain, trying to think of a way to win.

And then the time for thinking was over as he moved, Kim barely managing to block a powerful chop, only to have his knee land in her gut. His attacks became faster and more powerful, and it was all she could do to move back fast enough to avoid meeting the same fate.

It wasn't until now that Kim fully understood how outclassed she was. Before, Ron and Shego had forced Shadow to divide his attention between them, but now she was the last one standing, and was all but running away from his relentless assault.

Shadow stuck his hand into his pocket, and only too late did Kim realized what he had grabbed. Two darts found themselves in her chest and they began to effect her almost immediately. Kim found her moves becoming slower and slower; Shadow moved back and watched the tranquilizer darts take effect. Only then did she realize what he really came here for.

Her.

She fell to her hands and knees, straining to stay awake, refusing to let him beat her. _Anything's possible for a Possible, _She recited, the words that came to her whenever she was in a dangerous situation. But no matter her spirit, her body refused to cooperate.

Shadow resisted the urge to laugh. Another couple of minutes and she would be sound asleep, meaning that this little struggle was...

Which was as far as his thoughts went, as he was kicked across the jaw and punched in the throat, sending him down in a heap.

"Get away from her!" Ron screamed, his Mystical Monkey Powers coming to the fore, his eyes glowing with the promise of retribution.

"Impressive, Ronald." Shadow smiled at him. "Perhaps I underestimated you. Rest assured, I won't make the same mistake again." His mind groaned at the complication. He had just beaten the impulsive Shego, sedated Kimberly, and now Ron had managed to recover. This was proving more difficult than expected.

"Leave now, or you'll regret it." Ron glared, forcing himself to concentrate and not give in to his overwhelming anger, lest he suffer the same fate as Shego.

"Empty bravado," Shadow sneered. Recovering from the previous attack, he fired a few energy shots, making sure not to hit Kimberly in the crossfire, not intending to do any serious harm, merely getting the measure of his now enraged enemy.

Ron didn't move a muscle, standing in front of Kim, eyes glowing. Shadow took the offensive, but Ron's defenses were strong enough that none of his attacks got through. "Very impressive... but not enough to save you!" Shadow promised.

While barely able to move, Kim was still conscious enough to see that Ron was holding his own, refusing to move, his eyes determined and resolute. He drove him back, Shadow taking the defensive, using his agility to hold him back, hopping from one side of the building to the other.

From a distance, Kim knew that it couldn't last. Ron was using an enormous amount of energy hunting Shadow, and as soon as he began to tire... She wanted to warn him of what he was trying to do, but her vocal cords wouldn't let her.

Kim gathered all her strength, trying to force herself to her feet. She couldn't let him fight that thing alone! She wouldn't! Through sheer force of will, she got back up, but only walked a couple of feet before she fell once again. Obviously, whatever he had drugged her with was not only a tranquilizer, but paralyzed her as well.

She could do nothing but watch as flashes of blue and red lightened up the building. Ron and Shadow were committed to their dance of death, the former pushing him back, looking for a way to corner his opponent, his hands glowing a bright blue.

For a mere moment, Kim thought Ron would succeed, moving the first straight towards Shadow's head... but he moved faster than she reckoned possible and it impacted nothing but air.

That opening was enough for him to regain the initiative. Shadow grabbed his wrist, dislocating it, Ron's screams echoing throughout the complex. Surprisingly, though, he continued to fight on, his resolve blunting the pain enough to keep him mobile.

He did his best to continue, but Shadow was relentless, sensing his advantage, driving him back, landing one punch after another, breaking even Ron's temporary respite.

At that point, Kim's eyes closed and she saw nothing more.

Ron groaned, the first thing coming back to him was the prodigious amounts of pain he was in. His wrist was dislocated, his jaw was sore, and if he lifted his shirt, he knew he would see countless ugly bruises on his torso.

_What... what happened? _He groaned, trying to force the pain out of his mind. He remembered... someone attacking them and then...

It all came back to him. Ron searched frantically, but it was no use. "KP's gone!" He cried out, sinking to his knees. _I've failed. Mystical Monkey Powers and all, I've failed._

So... should I continue or not?


	2. Repercussions

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the novel and I hope you continue to enjoy the tale as it moves along. Well, let's get on with it, shall we?

Ron sighed, wondering when he was going to be allowed out of here. He needed to be out there searching for Kim, not tied to a bed! This Shadow person was going to pay; Ron didn't care how powerful he was! At his anger, his hands began to glow with his Mystical Monkey Power.

_Still... I can't blame them too much for wanting to look me over. _Ron admitted as his eyes wandered the hospital, looking at the IV in his right arm. He had taken quite a beating last night, which was supposed to be a happy occasion. His wrist had been popped back in, although it was still not quite one hundred percent functional. Ron looked down, seeing a string of blue and purple bruises covering his body.

"I really thought I could beat him..." Ron shook his head sadly. Once Shego and Kim had been defeated, he knew it was up to him. For a few moments there, he truly believed that he could actually win; channeling his power, having Shadow on the run. Only too late did he realize that it was a ploy to wear him down. _I bet Kim would have seen through it. _Ron berated himself. _And because I didn't see it, Kim's gone. It's all my fault. _

The door to his hospital room opened and there stood his parents, who tried to get their emotions under control, but after a brief effort, failed and all but run towards him, crushing him in the tightest hug that they could. "We were so worried about you, son." His father smiled. "I'm glad to see you're awake." Unless Ron was badly mistaken, both of his parents had been crying.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too." Ron responded, biting his lip to keep from crying out. "Look, I've got... lots and lots of bruises, so..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ronald." his mother immediately let go.

"Great, so when can I get out of here?" Ron asked. "I need to go find Kim."

"They'll be releasing you tonight, but you're not going anywhere until your injuries heal." His father looked at him sternly.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not sure you should be going on any more missions at all." His mother added.

"What? I've got to get back out there!" Ron protested. "KP's counting on me and I'm not letting her down. I've already done so once; I won't do it again!"

"Well, once your injuries heal, we can talk about it then." His father declared, which was normally out of character for him. Normally, they didn't talk about things at all, merely dropped a bombshell and said: "This is our way of telling you."

"It doesn't matter what you say; I'm not changing my mind about this." Ron said determinedly, his adrenaline wanting nothing more than to hop out of his bed and search right this minute.

"Ronald Stoppable, you will lay down this instant and rest!" His mother exclaimed. "Your girlfriend can wait!"

"No, damn it, she's can't." Ron continued to argue. Usually, he simply accepted anything they said, no matter how much he may have hated it, but not today, not about this. "He's doing God-knows-what to her and your brilliant suggestion is to let him?!"

"I agree, she can't wait." James Possible and his wife Ann walked into the room. His black eyes gazed at Ron coldly. "What I want to know is... how could this have happened in the first place, Ronald?" His hands were shaking, struggling to control his anger.

"We walked straight into a trap." Ron sighed. "Me and KP got a call about some new device that Drakken and Shego were after, but it turned out that it was nothing more than a ruse. I tried to stop him, but... I failed and now KP's gone." There was a hole in his heart as he said those words.

"Do you know who he is?" Ann asked.

"We've never encountered him before." Ron shook his head. "The only name he gave was Shadow; does that mean anything to you?"

"No, it doesn't." Mr. Possible stated. "Now I hope you're not going to take up too much time in this place. My daughter's counting on you to get her back."

"Yeah, nothing's keeping me from her." Ron promised. "I don't care what he throws my way."

"Good to know, considering that this was your fault in the first place." Mr. Possible glared at him, taking a step forward.

"What do you mean, this was my son's fault?" Mr. Stoppable demanded, climbing to his feet. "How can you possibly blame Ron for this?"

"If he knew what he was doing, none of this would have happened!" Mr. Possible screamed, ignoring his wife's effort to get him to calm down. "Perhaps you should have paid a little more attention to what Kim was trying to teach you instead of slacking off all the damn time!"

"Just hold on a minute!" Mrs. Stoppable joined the argument. "If anyone's to blame, it's her! Your daughter's been dragging him on missions for years and you have the audacity to blame Ron when it's her irresponsibility that got her into this in the first place?"

"My daughter?" James screamed. "He's the one who's too inept to protect her. When she gets back, the first thing we've going to talk about is finding a new sidekick! You've really screwed up this time, kid..." He pressed his face right next to Ron's. "And if you don't find her, you and I are going to have a long talk."

"James, get ahold of yourself!" Ann exclaimed, trying to mediate the conflict, but none of the others were paying any attention. "You know as well as I do that this isn't Ron's fault!"

"Are you threatening my son, James?" Mr. Stoppable put himself between them. "If you so much as touch him, I promise you, I'll Sue you out of everything you own!"

"Look, Dad, I appreciate you standing up for me, but... he's right." Ron sighed. _She's going to hate me for failing her. Some sidekick I am... _However, they were paying no more attention to him than they were to Ann.

"And if you dare send a lawyer after me, you can join that boy in a black hole!" James screamed, his anger growing more and more. Logically, he knew that there was nothing Ron could have done, but his distress and fear overcame his rationality. "That boy is responsible for Kimberly and whatever happens to her..."

"Don't even think about trying to put the blame on him!" Mrs. Stoppable screamed. She was, if anything, angrier than her husband. "It's your daughter we have to blame for this mess. Her arrogant, stuck-up attitude, the way she takes Ron for granted, the way..."

"Shut up, woman!" James bellowed. "Don't try and make excuses for him! It was his responsibility to keep her safe, his responsibility to look out for her, and he failed! You don't deserve her, you never have! You hear that, Ronald, you worthless sack of..." He got no farther as Mrs. Stoppable slapped him across the face, ending his tirade.

"Don't you ever insult my son again." Mrs. Possible, her voice becoming dangerous. "I'm tired of you blaming him for your daughter's stupidity. I should have put my foot down a long time ago!"

"Shut up, all of you!" Ron yelled as loud as he could, startling all the adults in the room. He turned to James. "You weren't there! You didn't see what he was capable of doing! He defeated me and Shego and KP at the same time! I did everything I could to stop him, and... it wasn't enough." His voice dropped to a whisper and he pulled his knees against his chest.

"You can't blame yourself, Ron." Ann looked at him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"God, I... it's my fault." Ron moaned, burying his face in his hands. "You're right about that, Mr. Possible. But I'll get her back, I promise. KP's everything to me; I can't live without her."

"Son, if this... Shadow is as dangerous as you say he is, you can't go back out there." Mr. Stoppable tried to persuade him otherwise. "If he was able to beat all three of you, what chance do you have of beating him alone?" He glared at James, all but daring him to say something.

"I know, but I've got to try, for her sake." Ron insisted stubbornly. "Look, Mom, Dad, I know you're trying to help, but... can you please give me some space for a while? I need to think about what I'm going to do."

"All right, let's give him some space." Ann declared, all but dragging her husband out of the room, who had least had the decency to show some regret. His parents reluctantly left as well, saying that they'd be right outside if he needed anything.

_Okay, I've got to give this a try. _Ron thought, trying to meditate and use his powers to accelerate his healing. Only problem was that he had never paid any attention to it at Yamaguchi, an act he was now sorely regretting. He took deep breaths, trying to get his emotions under control, but without Kim... it was like he himself was torn in two.

Sweat dripped into Shego's eyes as she punched another Synthrodrone, while dodging an attempt pile drive by two others. She panted, her moves becoming slightly slower, her reflexes starting to wear down.

This exercise had gone on for twice as long as her normal daily routine, but Shego refused to stop. As long as she fought, she didn't have to think. She didn't want to think, didn't want to feel.

_Never thought I'd ever see Shadow again. _Shego shuddered. He was the most frightening man he'd never met; the only one who had ever come close to inspiring that kind of fear in her was Zorpox, but Shadow... he was worse. She hadn't seen him for over a year, but on their last encounter, he swore that she would pay for her betrayal.

Shego stopped the training exercise, sitting down on a chair and collapsing. None of the henchmen were foolish enough to go near her, not in the mood she was currently in. _I've got to see him, _Shego sighed. She didn't want to, and found excuse after excuse, but eventually, she ran out of them and was left with no other option.

She walked through the lair, the henchmen tripping over themselves to get out of the way. Shego pressed her palm against the door and walked in, attempting to brace herself for what she was about to see.

Drakken was lying on his bed, to the sound of an EKG machine. It was strange to see him like this, so weak and injured. Shego's nose wrinkled at the smell of burnt flesh. She clenched her fists in anger. Sure, she had shot her fair share of plasma blasts at him when he annoyed her, which was almost a daily basis, but she had never done anything like this.

Try as she might, she was unable to keep the voice out of her head: "I'm sorry, Miss Shego, there's nothing more we can do for him now. I... only wish his chances were better. That's all I can say." The physician's words echoed through her head again and again and even the most intense training regimen was unable to silence it.

What should she say? What could she say? When Drakken received the information about a new device, he of course rushed off to obtain it. Shego came along, primarily to fight Kim Possible, who would surely arrive shortly after they did. It was what she lived for, competing with a worthy opponent, although she'd never admit as much to her. There was one other reason as well, but she refused to think about that.

"Uh... hey, Doctor D; how ya doing?" Shego said quietly. She took a seat next to him, ignoring the smell. Part of his lab coat had been melted to his body. "Look, I'm not good at being sentimental or anything, but... please don't die on me, all right?" She heard that some people in comas could hear what was going on around them and Shego hoped that Drakken could hear him now. "I've really gotten used to having you around."

What surprised her was her sincerity. At first, it was just a paycheck and a chance to fight, but... Drakken had grown on her, for all his bumbling ways. She'd been with him for years and had learned to actually care about him. _Great, I'm becoming soft. _Shego groaned, slapping her face with her hand.

"And I promise you, Shadow is going to pay." Shego looked intently at him. She knew his real name, but refused to call him anything else. He was a newcomer to the villain scene, had only been active for a few months, but he rapidly built up a reputation for being both intelligent and ruthless. _And now that Kimmy's in his grasp, it's going to grow even more._ When Shego looked at him, she saw into the eyes of a killer.

She replayed the fight over and over in her head, trying to figure out what she could have done differently to prevent this. The most obvious of them was not falling for the bait Shadow had used. Before that, it looked like they might actually get the upper hand. _Okay, rule one: don't let my anger get out of control. _Shego told herself.

One thing did confuse her, though: why did he let her live? Based on the brain scan, she was lucky not to have any brain damage from the savagery of his attack. Even so, she used one of Drakken's devices to scan her brain for any problems... while hoping that using his inventions wouldn't be the cause of it. There weren't, apart from an ugly concussion.

There were only two things that came to mind. One: that he decided to send Drakken to the brink of death in order to torment her mind. Two: that she somehow still fit into his plans. Either one was quite plausible with him.

"And I'd better come up with a plan to free Kimmy," Shego sighed, knowing that she was going to need her help. "One more thing to kill him for: making me rescue my sworn enemy."

The first thing Kim noticed when she regained consciousness was a pounding headache. _I'm definitely going to be feeling that for a while. _She thought, trying to take note of her surroundings.

As her eyes opened, the pain from her injuries came back to her, but surprisingly, they were little more than a dull ache. Certainly surprising, considering the beating she took during the fight. Kim pulled her leg, only to find that there was a chain holding her in place. There was very little light in her cell, barely enough to see her restraint.

However, since only her right leg was chained, Kim was able to get to her feet, albeit unsteadily. Obviously, the paralyzing effect of the drugs had not yet fully worn off. She moved slowly and as far as the chain would allow.

_Okay, I'm awake, and my mind's working. _Kim thought. _Now I just have to figure out a way to get out of this. _Her eyes were adjusting to the very dim light in spite of the fact that her night vision goggles had been taken from her.

"Good to see you finally regained consciousness." Shadow stated, turning up the lights. Kim blinked rapidly, unused to the sudden barrage. "Of course, the dose was measured very precisely. I knew to the very minute when you would be coming out of it. The paralyzing effect should wear off in another couple hours; I can't very well let you do something foolish, can I?"

Once she adjusted, she was truly able to see her opponent for the first time, as he was no longer hiding his face. He had red hair, although it was a considerably lighter shade than her own, black eyes, and looked to be from his late 20's to his early 30's. The most visible characteristic was a scar going from his forehead and down his right eye. There was a horizontal one across his left palm as well.

"All right, get it over with." Kim sighed. "Tell me your latest plan for taking over the world, brag about how nobody can ever stop you, and what death trap you plan on putting me in."

Shadow did nothing but give a slight smile at her. "Oh, I have no interest in conquering the world, Kimberly." He explained. "You must be mistaking me for your typical enemies. No, my goals are far, far simpler. You'll find out soon enough."

"Not a chance!" Kim exclaimed, her brain searching for options. She knew she couldn't beat him in a fight. However much she didn't want to admit it, Shadow was a more skilled opponent than she was.

"Very amusing, Kimberly, truly." Shadow smiled. "I think I'm going to enjoy your company."

"You can't even give me a hint?" Kim complained. _Okay, I can't fight him hand to hand, but if I reach into my pocket... _She looked around for her equipment.

"Looking for this?" Shadow asked, holding her laser lipstick in his hand, along with her laser pen that she intended to use against him. "Or this? As I mentioned before, do not mistake me for your other adversaries. I made sure to confiscate all of your equipment before we arrived. Your communicator is gone, along with all your hidden escape items. The homing beacons that Global Justice implanted inside you have been deactivated as well and on the slight chance that there were any I had missed, this place is shielded."

"What do you want with me?" Kim demanded, telling herself not to give into her fear. _Just hold firm; you've beaten everyone else. You can beat him too. _She was only partially successful.

"Our game's just begun; I can't reveal that to you just yet." Shadow grinned. "I think this is when you scream at me: 'you can't get away with this!'"

"Okay, you're not interested in world domination, and you won't tell me what your goals are." Kim sighed. _Even more dangerous than I thought. _Kim worried. _Not only is he powerful, he's intelligent. What am I going to do now? _

"So you're finally starting to understand," Shadow laughed. "I'm sure you'll be quite comfortable here. I've watched you for quite a long time, you know." That sentence made her shudder with revulsion. "You've had quite an impressive career."

"God, you're disgusting!" Kim screamed at him, struggling against the chain, trying to tear him apart. She knew it was futile, that she couldn't beat him even if she did by some miracle break free, but she was acting on pure instinct.

"Careful, I wouldn't want you to strain anything." Shadow warned. "I imagine you have quite a few questions for me, and while I would be happy to answer all of them, the time for it is not now."

"Can you at least tell me how long I've been here?" Kim asked, trying not to sound like she was begging.

"Approximately six hours." Shadow informed her. "It's good to see you once again, Kimberly. My only regret is that it could not be under different circumstances."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kim demanded. "I've never met you before!"

"Then perhaps your memory isn't as good as I believed," Shadow replied, talking as much to himself as to her. He rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Never fear, Kimberly, I have no intentions on making this your permanent home."

"Then when are you letting me leave?" Kim asked suspiciously. He was just trying to play with her mind, give her the illusion of hope so that he could shatter it. Knowing it did not stop a small glimmer from showing up, however.

"There are many lessons that you will have to learn before I can free you, and rest assured, you will." Shadow spoke with confidence. "Now... what was I going to say next? Oh, yes; meals will be every four hours, and you are welcome to explore this room to your heart's content."

"My cell, you mean." Kim growled at him.

"Details, details," Shadow waved off. "Adios, Kimberly; it's time to put the next phase of my, in my not so humble opinion, brilliant plan." He turned his back on her, although Kim would bet anything that he was ready for an attempt she made at an attack. He simply walked out of the room, the metal doors sliding shut behind him.

The instant he disappeared, the chain released Kimberly, allowing her maneuver around the room. It was certainly an impressive cell. It had a vanity, a closet, posters of her favorite bands, even a box fan to help keep the air circulating inside. The room would have been a pleasant place to be, except for the fact that comfortable or not, it was still a prison.

She set down on the bed in the left hand corner, which was even more comfortable than her own, and thought about her next move. Kim had several possibilities that floated in her head. The problem was: none of her escape plans appeared workable.

Kim gulped, now feeling real fear course through her veins. She gasped for breath, trying to hold back her tears. She had faced many foes in her line of work, ones that made her feel angry, determined, upset, enraged, even frightened, but this was the first time that Kim Possible had ever felt helpless.

She curled up on the bed and let her tears flow freely. _Please find me, Ron... _

Amazing; I'm actually writing this story at a pretty rapid pace. Hopefully, I didn't write anyone as too out of character. The next one should be up in a few days, in spite of the fact that my days off work are now officially over.


	3. Partners

It was two days before Ron was able to go back to school and he was dreading it. By now, everyone knew what had happened to KP. A Missing Persons Report had been filed, not that he expected it to do any good.

_Even if they found him, he'd be able to tear them apart. _Ron shuddered. Global Justice was conducting their own investigation, but they had yet to find anything, either. He was told that he would be kept informed of any progress and he hoped like hell that they would honor that promise. Personally, he was far from sure that they would.

"First things first: surviving the day." Ron sighed as he walked inside the doors, his injuries still giving off a faint sting. True, his abilities had managed to heal them to a certain extent, but while powerful on the occasions he could call on the power, Ron was still inexperienced. Therefore, they were only partially healed. "Healed or not, I'm going back out there as soon as school is over." He was ready to forget completely about it, but he was all but ordered back.

_He's right; it's my fault. _Ron thought. _I should have protected KP. _He was acutely aware of everything in the hallways staring at him as he grabbed his books from his locker. Nobody said a word, but everyone watched him, and he wanted nothing more than to simply hide from them.

Ron headed to History class ten minutes early, where only a couple of the most determined students were currently residing. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Barkin was teaching it. _I do not need to deal with his crap as well right now. _Ron groaned. He sat down on his desk, staring into the ceiling, trying to do anything other than think.

The class dragged on and on while Barkin droned about their current subject, which he couldn't even remember at the moment. Ron's mind was full of plans about how to get Kim back. At the same time, he was drawing a picture of Shadow impaled on a spike. "Yep, yep, spike!" Rufus nodded, drawing an evil mustache on his picture.

Towards the end, Felix threw a ball of paper at the back of his head, waving discretely at him. Ron cringed, waiting for the moment where Mr. Barkin would start screaming at him. When Kim was there- he couldn't help staring at her empty seat- they often threw messages to one another, but sooner or later, they were always caught. However, Barkin didn't even seem to notice as he continued his lecture about the High Middle Ages.

He unwrinkled the paper with the message: "How you holding up?" Ron stuffed it into his pocket, not wanting to respond, figuring that would be an answer in itself. "Rufus, stop chewing on that!" Ron whispered to his mole rat, who had evidently decided that paper was part of a healthy diet.

Ron let out a sigh of relief once class was over. "Dismissed... except for you, Stoppable." Barkin declared in his usual stern tone. "You're staying after; I want to have a little talk with you."

"Oh, great..." He muttered. "What is it?" Ron glared at Barkin, crossing his arms.

"I just wanted to say... I'm sorry to hear about what happened with Possible." Barkin declared. Ron almost literally jumped back, his eyes widening in shock. "I... -I'm really not good at this touchy-feely crap- I know what she means to you and... I'm sure you'll see her again soon."

"Uh... thanks, Mr. Barkin." Ron replied, too surprised to say anything else.

"And... don't worry about your schoolwork, either, Stoppable." Barkin groaned, his teeth bared. "I'm sure you'll be focusing your energy elsewhere. Oh, and if one word of this gets out..."

"I won't say anything!" Ron raised his hands, actually a bit relieved to see the Barkin he knew and... couldn't stand. "Nope, nope," Rufus added, figuratively zipping his mouth shut.

_Who knew Barkin actually had a human side? _Ron thought to himself. However, it soon reminded him that he had yet to come up with any kind of plan to save KP, and the thought rankled him more than he could say. _I honestly wish it was Drakken or Dementor or Monkey Fist. At least then I'd know what they were up to. _Shadow was an unknown to him. Ron didn't know what he wanted, only that he was extremely dangerous. _Why kidnap her? _He had numerous possibilities, each more horrifying than the last.

Ron spent the morning in a daze, ignoring all his classes, refusing to listen to anyone trying to talk to him, spending as much time as he could alone. Wanting to hear more, he dialed Wade on Kim's spare Kimunnicator. "So have you found anything?" Ron asked anxiously.

"No, and it's driving me crazy." Wade groaned. "At least if you mean if I have any idea where she's being held. There's no signal on her Kimunnicator and all homing beacons have been eliminated."

"Do you have any useful information at all?" Ron wondered, attempting to keep his anger under control.

"Yeah, I know some things." Wade tried to reassure him. "First of all: he isn't your typical villain. Earliest records I could find on him go back only around five months. He's the primary suspect in a massacre in Russia. Twenty six dead, all with criminal connections. The only survivor is still in a mental facility."

Ron gasped in horror; he couldn't recall any of their foes being that brutal. So far as he knew, none of them had actually killed anyone. "There are about half a dozen others... that I've found so far." Wade continued. "I know you want details, but trust me, you really, really don't."

"And that's the guy who's got Kim," Ron sighed, feeling waves of despair ready to overwhelm him. "Do you have ANYTHING about where her location might be?"

"I'm sorry, Ron, I don't." Wade shook his head. "I'm looking at the forums where villains like to discuss their plans, but I don't see him there at al. Shadow's being mentioned, though, and I think they've figured out that Kim's not around to stop their schemes anymore, so he's likely not the only one you're going to have to worry about in the near future."

"Just keep looking, ok?" Ron's voice softened. "I... I can't lose her, Wade. Not now, not ever. She's my soul."

"Hey, I care about Kim too, and I promise you, I'm going to find this guy." Wade swore. "No matter how good he is, he's bound to make a mistake sometime."

"But until then, I'm stuck here." Ron told him.

"That's about the size of it." Wade agreed. "I know how much you hate it, but seriously, we're going to need a game plan if we want to get her out of there. I think I've got at least a..." The screen began to fade.

"Wade? Wade, you there?" Ron asked.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Ronald." A new face showed up on the screen, much of it covered by his hood. "And how are you progressing with your little search?"

"I'm well on my way to finding you, you son of a bitch!" Ron screamed.

"So in other words, you don't have a clue." Shadow laughed. "Must be killing you not to have your precious KP around."

"Wait, who the heck is that?" Monique appeared behind him. "That doesn't look like Wade to me."

"I see you're the brains of the group." Shadow mocked.

"He's the one responsible for this." Ron glared at the screen. "Where are you, you bastard? What have you done with KP?"

"I'm in your very nightmares, Ronald." Shadow smiled. "As for Kimberly... she's doing about as well as can be expected."

"Hold up, you're the one who kidnapped her!" Monique wrestled the screen from Ron. "I swear to God, you better bring her back or..."

"Or what?" Shadow smirked. "What possible leverage do you have against me? You don't know where I am, you don't know what my plan is... I believe you're up a certain creek."

"What do you want with her?" Monique yelled, unaware that they were gathering quite a crowd.

"How touching, you actually care about her." Shadow laughed, but unless Ron was badly mistaken, there was a trace of bitterness behind it.

"Wait, that freak is the one who took Possible?" Bonnie exclaimed from the circle of students.

"Ah, enter Bonnie Rockwaller," Shadow chuckled. "Kimberly's arch-rival and the one who considers herself Middeton's best. But of course your sisters seem to have a rather different of you. I believe the routine goes that Connie has the brains, Lonnie has the looks, and you have the scraps left over."

"Where did you get that?" Ron wondered, too confused to be angry right that second.

"Knowledge is power, Ronald: a lesson I've learned well." Shadow smiled. "As for Kimberly..." he held up a remote and pressed a button.

Kim's screams were heard by everyone in the building. It took Ron a few moments to realize that they were coming from inside the school. "She's being held right here!" Ron sprinted towards the sounds, Monique struggling to keep up as he barreled over classmates twice his size.

"Wait up, it could be a trap!" Monique tried to get his attention, but where Kim was concerned, he was oblivious to everything else.

They were coming from the janitor's room in the basement. Ron grabbed the door and ripped it open with his bare hands. "KP?! KP?!" Ron called for her, fear and elation flowing through his veins.

In the center of the room was a Kim Possible dummy. It looked remarkably like her, right down to her standard clothing, but it wasn't real. "Pavlov's Bell is alive and well, I see." Shadow laughed at him as Ron gasped for breath, his knees going weak.

"Cut the mind games, whoever you are!" Monique exclaimed, shaking her finger. "If you don't show me where Kim is right now, you'll be in for a world of hurt."

"Spare me the sassy black woman routine, Monique." Shadow replied. "You're in no position to carry out any threats."

"Is she alive?" Ron asked desperately, his eyes beginning to brim with tears.

"Oh, yes, she's alive." Shadow admitted. "Why would I want her dead? I only just now got her back." With that, his face disappeared.

_Damn, nothing. _Shego groaned, looking through the rubble. She had come up with the idea to go back to the scene of the crime in order to find out if there was any useful information. As it was still daytime, there was at least some light coming through, but she still had to light up the building in a few spots. _At least I managed a little entertainment. _A pair of Global Justice were tied up and gagged in one of the smaller rooms.

Directly behind her was an outline where Kimmy had fallen, sedated. What struck her as a bit strange was that there were no footprints leading out the door, at least not any that belonged to Shadow. There was a small scorch mark, but nothing more than that. Shego kneeled down, deciding to take a closer look. Drakken had developed a tracker that could find someone based on their DNA. _And yet he never figured out to try and use it on Kimmy or her boyfriend. _Shego sneered. That was so like him.

_He obviously planned this for some time. _Shego thought. He didn't leave anything usable, and if he did, he was smart enough to remove it. _Shadow knew what we would do, what Kimmy would do, and took advantage of it. _

The door opened behind her. Her plasma ignited, but a quick look over her shoulder confirmed that it was simply Ron. Obviously, he had come with the same thought she had.

But it didn't mean that she relaxed entirely. Ron might be a bumbler most of the time, or at least he was until he had gotten some training from... somewhere, but whenever his girlfriend was in danger, he became much more competent. _Will he blame me for this? _Shego wondered as he walked in, but so far, he didn't even seem to take any notice of her. She knew the possibility. After all, it was her rash action that went a long way towards dooming any effective resistance against him.

Ron walked in a daze, while Shego pretended not to notice him. Her plasma glowed faintly, ready to defend herself should he attack. Discretely, she wandered towards one of the darker areas, hoping that she was wrong.

"Hello?" Ron called out, moving towards her. She turned around, slightly nervous. "Anyone there?"

"Uh... yeah," Shego sighed, his adrenaline beginning to flow.

"KP!" Ron exclaimed, crashing his lips against hers, gripping her in a bear hug. Out of everything Shego was expecting... this wasn't it. She was too surprised by him to push him away as she should have done. Ron began to ramble. "God, I've looked for you everywhere! I've missed you! I need you!" As soon as he was done, he put his lips to hers again.

_Okay, his brain's officially broken. _Shego thought. _Still... _She was still in a bit of a daze, but managed to get herself together enough to push him away. "Do I look like Kimmy to you?!" Shego demanded, trying to snap him out of it.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, KP, but... wait, you're not KP!" Ron shouted, falling to the floor.

"Well, duh!" Shego rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should check before you shove your tongue down my throat, you buffoon!"

"Sorry, Shego!" Ron gulped. "Please don't fry me or kill me! I... I thought for a moment that KP had managed to get away, like every other time."

"Consider yourself lucky I'm in a good mood right now." Shego glared.

_Man, if this is a good mood, I don't want to see the bad. _Ron thought, but for once, kept his mouth shut.

"So have you had any luck finding clues?" Ron wondered. "I assume that's why you're here: you had the same idea I did."

"Not much, at least not where Kimmy might be." Shego was forced to choke out. "However, this was obviously well-coordinated and well-planned. It was not a spur of the moment decision. He'd been planning this for quite some time. Weeks, most likely."

She wondered if she had finally broken up, for his mouth opened and closed, but no sound came from his lips. "All right, come on." Shego all but dragged him out of the building and climbed into her hovercraft.

"What the hell was that for?" Ron demanded.

"Because I'm pretty positive that he's bugged that house." Shego informed him. "Look, stop thinking of him like he's Dr. D." Stating his name gave her a brief stab in the heart which she ruthlessly suppressed. "Shadow is brutal, he's vicious, but he's not stupid. It's precisely what I would do if I was in his position. I'd bet he was watching all of us for weeks before he made his move."

"Why do you say that?" Ron wondered, honestly curious. If anyone could get into a villain's mind, it was Shego.

"I've run that fight in my head hundreds of times by now." Shego explained. "What's clear is that he knew our fighting styles, knew how each of us would take him on, and how to bring us down. That's not a brief glimpse; that takes some serious study." Indeed, she had sometimes done the same thing during her fights with Kimmy, learning how to counter her moves. "He knew how we fought; we didn't know his methods."

"We'd better find them out." Ron sighed, dejected, slumping against the hovercraft. He started talking, mostly to himself. "You know, whenever I walk in my house, or go to class, I keep expecting KP to be there, you know? That she'd just walk in, smile, give me a gentle kiss, and say 'No Big!' Then we'd walk inside her house and..."

"Woah, woah, I don't need details of what you and Kimmy do when no one's watching!" Shego interjected, but Ron didn't appear to hear her.

"She's never needed me to save the world, you know." Ron looked down. "I tried to offer what I could, but most of the time, KP succeeded on her own. I thought she could do it this time too." He looked up at Shego. "I'm sorry about what I did. For a moment, I thought it was like old times."

"Okay... you're forgiven." Shego sighed, not knowing what to do. She had no idea what to say to him. Her focus was on finding and killing Shadow. "Can we focus on him, like how we're going to stop him?"

"I... I got nothing," Ron admitted.

"Damn it, buffoon, snap out of it!" Shego yelled at him, forcing him to his feet in spite of the fact that the hovercraft was now over 1,000 feet in the air and without a pilot. "I've had enough of your pity-me attitude! Would Kimmy be acting this way if it was you?!"

"No, I... I guess not." Ron looked away. "But... I'm not as strong as her."

"That's enough!" Shego pulled his shift and put her face right next to his. "Kimmy's counting on you right now! Get your act together, stop feeling sorry for yourself, and rescue her!"

"What the hell do you know about it?" Ron demanded. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be helpless when someone you love is in danger? When you don't know what's happening to her, even unsure if she's still alive?! You're in no position to judge me, you bitch!"

"And you don't know me at all, Ron, so shut your goddamned mouth!" Shego glared at him, ready to start a fight here and now. Remembering that they had other things to worry about, she forced herself to calm down and softened her voice."Look... I'm sorry, I really am, but it doesn't mean you can spend your whole life moping."

"Yeah... thanks, Shego." Ron rubbed his head. "And... I'm sorry for screaming at you. I forgot that Drakken was his first target."

"Well, don't get used to it, Buffoon!" Shego snapped, rolling her eyes. Being snide kept her from giving in to her conflicting emotions. Absently, she checked the updates about Drakken on the hovercraft, the way she'd been doing every fifteen minutes. It was the same as before: no change.

"Same old Shego..." Ron shook his head, but there was a smile on his face when he said that. "You really do care about Drakken, don't you?"

"He's my employer, nothing more." Shego tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a gasp.

"Come on, I know you better than that." Ron gave her a piercing gaze. "If he didn't mean at least something to you, you wouldn't have stuck with him for so long."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you, but if this ever gets out..." Shego warned, her index finger glowing against her throat. "Yeah, he means something to me. I... I don't know what it is exactly, but yeah, I've grown rather fond of him... and now I'm not even sure if he's going to live." Mentally, she was berating herself for showing weakness, especially in front of someone who was supposed to be her enemy!

He thought about putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, but figured he'd be thrown out of the hovercraft if he did. "Shadow's going to die for this. I'm not throwing him in prison, a place he'd almost certainly be able to break out of." Shego continued, sounding more like her old self.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ron replied, his eyes glowing dangerously, scaring Shego a little. Just a few days ago, he'd never even imagine wanting to kill anyone, but with KP in the hands of that maniac, the thought of murder became much more attractive.

"So... partners?" Shego asked. "At least until this is over, anyway."

"Partners," Ron agreed, shaking her hand.

Inside her cell, Kim was going out of her mind. She had no idea what time it was, or what was going on in the outside world. She hadn't even spoken to anyone ever since Shadow came along to brag how she'd never escape. That she could go without, however.

_And I've yet to find a way to get out of here. _Kim sighed. It was driving her up the wall, sometimes literally. She had torn the cell apart in her frustration, but it had gotten her no closer to leaving. _What kind of game is he playing? _

Over the past couple of days, she had alternated between pounding against the wall, destroying the possessions that Shadow had left her, and simply curling up on the bed, trying not to cry. Kim refused to be a victim, refused to be helpless, but at the moment, that was looking more and more like it was the case.

"What are they thinking right now?" Kim was wondering about her family. Her parents would certainly be furious, desperate to find any news, no matter how insignificant it was. Her little brothers would doubtless be working on a project that they believed could track her down and free her from her prison. And Ron... he would be going mad. _Just like I am._

She was struggling hard against it, but depression began to creep into her veins, little by little. _Don't think like that, KP! That's quitter talk! _Ron's voice echoed through her head, giving her some encouragement. _Anything's possible for a Possible. _She heard her dad say.

Kim had never been a negative person. Indeed, she was always positive and upbeat; it took a great deal to bring her self-confidence down. However, being confined in the darkness was beginning to take its toll. Even the small amount of light that seeped in was not enough for her to see more than a couple feet in front of her.

"Get yourself together, Possible." She told herself. She may have been trapped here, but she still had her brains. _Okay, what's the perfect opportunity to escape? _

For the longest time, she simply stood there, musing, thinking. This place was secure, no trap doors or hidden exits that she could take advantage of. There were no bars, even, to where she could reach out, take down the guards, and grab the key. Her fears began to surface again. "Don't do it, don't do it." Kim muttered, her hands against the wall, fighting off the depression that threatened her.

A bright flash of light came, almost as an answer to her prayer. A pair of robots rolled in, handing her food and drink. They were roughly her height, about two feet wide, and made of titanium armor. Kim had yet to see any humans in the complex. One laid down the food, while the other kept a weapon trained on her.

_Okay, I've got to time this perfectly. _Kim thought. It was a rash move, even for her standards, but she was ready to try anything if it meant her freedom. She dived under one robot, kicking it to the wall, while wrestling the weapon from the other. Kim threw the other over her shoulder, marveling that she was capable of that kind of strength. Each of them had to weigh several hundred pounds.

But she wasn't out just yet. The other moved in, launching a pair of tazers to stun her. Kim dodged the first and grabbed the second, using it to propel her into its chest, creating a large dent in the body.

Kim flipped over them, out of the cell, and saw a button to the right. Assuming that it was the button that shut the door, she immediately pressed it, trapping the two robots inside.

_Freedom! _Kim screamed to herself, sprinting through the hallways.

"Let's see just how things are progressing." Shadow declared to himself, walking into his personal room, using a supercomputer that he had stolen a couple of months back.

As soon as it was turned on, the first thing it played was a video of Kim and Shego fighting, with Drakken ranting on and on about how this latest device would allow him to take over the world. Shadow studied their fighting styles carefully, watching Kimberly's hit and run strikes, how she was able to avoid Shego's furious attempts.

There were hundreds of videos that were similar, of Kimberly and Ron taking on one enemy after the other, always winning, rarely having any doubts about their chances for success. Shadow knew he had to learn about his opponent before he confronted them. And it worked.

Being as he'd watched all of them before, he turned to more recent footage, that of Kimberly in her cell, pacing around, hands behind her back. _I'm surprised she hasn't made any escape attempts by now. _Shadow mused to himself. _Equipment or not, she's never hesitated before. Most likely, she's simply waiting for me to let my guard down. _

"Okay, boring; let's see where the other players in this game are." Shadow stated, typing a few keywords to get access to the tracking device that Kimberly had implanted in him without her knowledge. What she didn't realize was that it could work in two directions, that he could use it to track his each and every move. "Still in Middleton? I would have thought that he would be halfway around the world by now."

Ron was the one thing that he had not anticipated. He knew precisely how to counter Shego and Kimberly, and indeed, was able to run rings around them both, but Ron had taken him by surprise. Just when he thought it was over, that everything had gone perfectly, Ron had gotten a second wind and proved a far more capable fighter than he previously imagined. Yes, he knew the boy had gotten some training over the summer, but until now, he had dismissed it as irrelevant.

Shadow pushed himself to his feet, grabbing the handheld console on his desk. "No, no, not just yet." He had to restrain himself. "It's not quite the time for it."

A red light received his attention. Shadow knew that could only mean one thing: Kimberly had escaped from her cell. Others would have started screaming in denial, saying that the cell was far too secure for her to go anywhere. But Shadow?

He smiled.


	4. Mind Games

I admit, this took me a lot more work than I expected. I had this chapter all planned out, almost from the time I wrote down the first word, but when it came time to put it on data... I needed to revise it twice before I was even somewhat happy with it and even now, I'm not sure it has everything I want.

Oh, well, I'll let you decide on that. Some of the questions I've been asked in reviews should start becoming apparent after this. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kim Possible was afraid of the dark. Oh, not terrified, no, but being in a dark place for a long period of time still set her nerves on edge even under optimal circumstances. Had one of her arch-foes known of her weakness, things could have gone very differently for her.

When she was a little girl, on the other hand, it was a different matter. Even a night-light was not sufficient to suppress her terror; Kim needed every light on in the house to feel safe enough to sleep. It was a fact that caused the rest of her family many sleepless nights. When Ron had found out, in spite of being afraid himself, he agreed to stay with her until she went to sleep.

The fear she felt then was nothing compared to the terror Kim was experiencing now as she wondered blindly from corridor to corridor, desperately trying to find the exit. Unlike when she was little, she knew there were monsters running through these hallways, hunting her searching for her.

_I won't go back! I won't! _Kim mentally screamed, sweat covering her forehead. She was nearly blind, wishing that she had her night vision goggles. Under ordinary circumstances, she would simply ask Wade to download a map of the facility in order to guide her, but at the present time, that was simply not an option.

She set her ear onto the ground to listen for any approaching henchmen or robots. Kim had yet to be spotted, so she dared hope that her escape had gone unnoticed, but the rapidly eroding logical part of her mind stated that it was highly unlikely to say the least. Considering his intelligence, he would certainly have set one.

A sound echoed through the complex, making her gasp in fear. She held her breath, fingernails digging into her palms hard enough to draw blood. Kim pressed herself against the wall, as if to make herself a smaller target. Adrenaline poured through her body as she debated whether to charge or flee. She chose the latter. Leaping nearly ten feet into the air, nearly bashing her head on the ceiling, Kim went down, ready to kick into oblivion whatever awaited her,

Only to find that her mind had simply been playing tricks on her. There was nothing there. "Come on, get it together!" She whispered to herself. _I believe in you, KP. You always come through. _Ron's voice echoed through her head. It slowed her breathing a little, although she was still highly on edge.

Realizing that this place was a maze and she did not know what was luring inside the building, Kim decided to move more cautiously. She couldn't afford to make any more mistakes, not now. When she headed to another corner, Kim ducked and looked around carefully, not charging in the way she had previously. _You being careful? Wow, means the end of the world is coming! _Ron laughed, and even though she was in a life and death situation, she couldn't help but smile at that. It sounded like something Ron would say if he was here.

As time went on, however, it became more and more difficult to keep her emotions under control. Kim was constantly looking over her shoulder, wondering when the attack was going to come. Shadow can't have missed her escape attempt, so why had she not seen him yet? There was also the bigger problem of how she was going to be able to defeat him. Her only hope was to try and escape undetected, but she had the ominous feeling that she was running around in circles.

Kim screamed in fear as a cord wrapped around her ankle, sending her to the floor. A light shone on her, blinding her eyes, which were not used to such brightness. Three robots had arrived on the scene, one of which was pulling her, bit by bit, towards it. Her fingernails scraped the metal, as Kim tried to find something to hold onto, a handle, a crease, anything to stop her movement.

The remaining two robots flanked her and grabbed each of her arms, hauling her into the air. Her heart felt like it was about to burst when they began to walk in the other direction. Kim knew where they were going to take her, and her cell was the optimistic scenario. Her hands began to shake as she started breathing uncontrollably. No matter how deep her breaths were, Kim could not give enough oxygen.

She struggled against their grip, but with three of them holding her body, it was insufficient to break free. Now panic was truly beginning to set him, but at the same time, Kim's strength began to leave her. The cord holding her leg was too strong to break free, even if the other robots would have let her go. And the light... the light shining directly into her face was making it impossible to see.

It might have been seconds, but it felt more like hours as she was set back into her cell, curling up into a ball. Her palms were moist, her breathing ragged. Kim's chest felt like it was about to burst.

However, when the doors began to close, Kim felt new life within her, born out of her desperation. She sprung faster than she had ever moved in her life, straining with all her might to keep the doors open long enough for her to make a second attempt. She was too terrified of what Shadow would do to her inside for her to escape her fate without protest.

Either the doors were weaker or she was stronger than she ever imagined because Kim held them for crucial seconds as she rolled out. Had she been fully aware, she would be questioning why the robots she had trapped there were no longer around, but her brain wasn't functioning anymore. Now she was working on pure instinct.

The cord swung out, but she refused to be caught again. Kim grabbed the cord and used it to propel herself. She punched the center robot again and again, her hands bloodied. Anyone else would have had their knuckles broken from such a fierce attack, but Kim refused to stop. Adrenaline was kicking into overtime as she swung it around and slammed it into the wall, evading attempts from the other two to corner her.

She ducked to the ground, swinging her feet and wrapping them around the second robot's neck, attempting to twist its head off. The third charged straight into its companion, Kim leaping away just in time, doing a front flip off the wall and into an offensive crouch, ready to face the final one. It moved in, its arms extending, intending to restrict her mobility, which was currently her greatest asset.

"No! No! Never!" Kim screamed, grabbing both of the arms and wrapping them into a knot. With the strongest and fastest roundhouse kick she launched in her entire life, she took off the robot's head, sending it flying at least a dozen feet. Her opponent was defeated, but she wouldn't stop, couldn't stop, until it was nothing but wires and scrap underneath her feet.

As soon as the battle was done, Kim began to feel woozy and vomited on the floor. Her emotions were on a roller-coaster ride between desperate, determined, depressed, angry, hopeful, and confused all at the same time. It simply became too much for her to hold back.

"Can't stay here long; he's surely got others." Kim grabbed the light from the ruined machine, which was amazingly still functional and walked through the corridors, grabbing a dozen scraps of metal to help assist her in finding her way around. The light may have told her enemies precisely where she was, but Kim refused to fight in the dark any longer, oblivious to any attack until it came.

Time was meaningless in this place. Eventually, though wits and sheer blind luck, she wondered into a large room, vaguely making out a doorway. There was a faint glimmer of light behind it and her hope began to grow once again. _That's the door! _Kim thought. _Just a little more and I'll be free!_

Only to be interrupted by a sharp pain in the back, almost enough to send her staggering. Kim immediately spun around, ready for combat, but whatever robot it was now was nowhere to be found. "It's about time you arrived, Kimberly." Shadow's voice echoed. "For a moment there, I thought you weren't going to show up at all. Now the games can truly begin."

"Show yourself!" She screamed, moving from one end of the room to the other, eyes darting around, trying to find her enemy. _How could I have been so stupid?! _Kim berated herself. She had walked straight into a trap. Shadow knew from the outset that she intended to break out and was ready.

"You know, if you want to be a more formidable foe, perhaps you should learn to adapt." Shadow suggested, the echoes making it impossible to pinpoint him. "I know you, Kimberly. I knew that as soon as you figured out an opportunity, you'd rush out to escape, regardless of any possible consequences."

Kim felt herself lifted up, her hands held behind her back, and tossed a dozen feet onto the ground. "Where are you?" Kim demanded. Panic was setting in once again, even worse now that she had come so close to freedom only to have it completely ripped away from her.

"A true warrior needs no eyes," Shadow taunted. "But I will indulge you." The lights came on, Kim raising an arm to brace herself.

"Game or not, I'm not going down that easily, Shadow!" Kim warned, trying to calm herself. However, if she and two others couldn't beat him, Kim's chances were quite low. _But I've got to try. _Kim thought."As soon as I find you, anyway."

"Very well, make your move." Shadow suddenly appeared in front of her. In response to her confusion, he continued:" Why do you think I refer to myself as Shadow? If you win, there's the door." He held a hand behind his back, his sickening grin both angering and frightening her, beckoning Kim forward.

What she remembered from last time was that she simply couldn't charge in and attack the way she did with everyone else. _I'll have to do this very carefully. _Kim thought. For a few moments, they simply circled each other, Shadow waiting patiently. _He doesn't consider me much of a threat. Perhaps I can use that against him._

She charged forward, only to have him dodge to the side and give her a light tap on the head. It wasn't enough to hurt her, even; nothing more than a taunt. Kim turned around, walking right, but then swiftly moved left, her punches controlled and strong. Kim attempted a leg sweep just as she threw two punches, one aimed at his gut, the other at his head.

But he dodged every single one of them and laughed. "This is pathetic, Kimberly." Shadow grinned, still keeping his left hand behind his back. "How weak are your enemies if you terrify them so?" He went on the offensive, and after a couple of dodges, grabbed Kim's arms, and threw her on her back. "Shego believes you're a worthy opponent, but I haven't seen anything."

Their little dance continued as Kim tried again and again to contact with him, evading whenever possible, using the style that had served so well against Shego. However, being that Shadow was much more powerful and had studied her extensively, the tactic was an utter failure. Not only was she fighting her opponent, she was fighting her own emotions, trying to keep herself together and not give in,

Shadow moved back, his red hair flying to and fro. He ran to the other side of the room, waiting for her to pursue. Unlike Ron, though, Kim was aware of the ploy he was attempting and simply waited as her feelings battled with each other. All were hitting her at same time, but what was truly beginning to surface was her hatred, the desire to tear him apart, to make him suffer for keeping her here for... was it three days or four? It was very difficult to keep track, even with her best efforts.

Realizing it wasn't going to work, Shadow closed in again, completely confident, with a smirk that Kim wanted nothing more than to wipe off his face. It reminded her so much as Bonnie, only she wasn't the deadly threat that he was. Shadow sneered. "Can't you do any better than this?"

It was time to end this game. "As you wish, Shadow." Kim gave him a smirk of her own, ducking under his punch and throwing a strong combo. Only a desperate block, combined with superhuman reflexes, allowed him to get away from it unscathed. He waited for her to jump back and evade, just as before.

But Kim had changed. Instead of moving back, she moved forward, switching styles, alternating between punches, karate chops, leg sweeps, shots to every part of his body, keeping him guessing about what she was going to do next. She still relied on her agility, except now instead of jumping away, she used to move from left to right, hitting him from all sides, preventing him from getting to a better position.

Shadow used a brief offensive to stun her and then leaped away, hoping for a chance to regain his composure. Kim refused to let him and charged right after him, her determination allowing her to tap into her reserves, becoming faster and stronger than before. She had still yet to actually touch, but she was making him work furiously to block her strikes as she moved in an erratic pattern, knowing that if she becomes in the least predictable, she would lost the imitative.

It was then that Shadow realized the truth. Just as he was playing her... Kimberly had done the same exact thing to him. He had expected her to fight the way he had seen, the way he had prepared for, and she took advantage of that. And she was getting stronger, stronger than he had ever seen her. He knew she was drawing on a power that she didn't even know that she possessed.

The games were over. It was time to get serious.

Changing his previously playful demeanor, he stopped blocking and attacked. He shoved a palm into her gut, moving slightly to the side to avoid a vicious sucker punch, jumping to the left to get away from a knee aimed right at his groin. The next attack she knew, he grabbed and headbutted her, knowing it was the last thing Kimberly would expect. _Two can play at that game. _

Now that this was becoming serious, the advantage had gone back to Shadow. "Very good, Kimberly, but not good enough." Shadow laughed. He had adapted to her plan and sent a hand, intending to grab her throat, Kimberly barely managing to block it in time... but this was merely a feint. He aimed first for the right side of her ribcage, then turned around at the last second and hit the left side just a fraction of a second too fast for her to do anything about it.

The blow, while not fatal, slowed her down. Shadow swung under her before she could react, trapping her in a half nelson, sending a kick into her spine, backflipping away, jumping over ten feet in the air. Kim scrambled to her feet, but what confidence she had left was eroding. Shadow was no longer playing around with her; this was now a serious battle.

"I'm curious: do you miss your dear boyfriend?" Shadow laughed. "An interesting match; he certainly isn't much like you, very little actual skill."

"Shut up about Ron!" Kim demanded. Her self-restraint was steadily eroding as her captivity wore on. Her morals about being a hero were being consumed by the furnace inside her, the raw power that it allowed.

"Would you like to see him?" Shadow taunted.

"If you've hurt him, I'll kill you!" Kim screamed, wanting nothing more than to charge at him and only the fragments of what remained of her self-control prevented her from doing so.

"Yes... Yes, I believe you will." Shadow laughed. "But the question is: does he feel the same way about you?"

"What... what are you talking about?" Kim asked, taken off-guard. Of course Ron liked her! What was he trying to hint out.

"I'm sorry, you deserve to be shown." Shadow replied, pulling a remote out of his pocket. A screen popped up behind him, of the building that they had fought in before. Shego was scanning the area, looking for clues.

Kim received the surprise of her life when she saw her boyfriend, her best friend for almost her entire life, smash his lips on Shego's. And she looked to be kissing back as he pressed her body against his. What hurt the most, though, were his words. "I've missed you! I need you!" Her mouth was wide open, her eyes beginning to shimmer.

"Yes, he's certainly a loyal boyfriend." Shadow laughed. "It only took him, what, four days, to make his move on her? She certainly seems to be enjoying herself as well."

Kim's mind tried to tell her that what she was seeing couldn't be true, couldn't be fact. This was just another one of his tricks, a fake video to get her riled up.

_"Her name is Shego. She's wanted in eleven countries!" Wade informed them._

_ "Make that twelve!" Ron exclaimed, his eyes wandering her body._

Still, though, he couldn't possibly have done that. Yes, he found her attractive, which Kim supposed was only natural, but he'd never cheat on her! _Right? _Kim wondered. Under normal circumstances, it'd never even occurred to her, but days of fighting, of imprisonment, and of darkness were taking their toll. Her hatred resurfaced, her body almost glowing with power.

"Would you like to watch it again?" Shadow wondered, replaying the clip. "Now look carefully; this is the part where Ronald..."

Which was as far as he got, because in an instant, Kim charged, kicked him in the face, chopped him in the throat, kneed him in the groin, and sucker punched him in the ribs, sending him to the ground.

Shadow only just recovered in time to block further attacks, including a punch to the eye. He blocked furiously, moving constantly, remembering his surroundings in order to avoid being blocked into a corner.

Now he understood why Kimberly Possible was considered such a dangerous foe. She was a fighting machine, with a single-minded focus on victory. He took the offensive when he could, strengthening his own attacks, but attempting to take care not to cause her any serious injury, being as that was not in his plan.

She wasn't aware of it, at least not consciously, but she was using her innate power in her fight. But Shadow knew. And he observed that even now, as she drove him back step after step, forcing him to give ground, a few of her attacks actually contacting, Kimberly was still holding back. It was leaking, but had not yet been fully unleashed. Her fear was holding it back.

Not fear of himself, he mused. That certainly wasn't the case now. It was the fear of what Kimberly could truly do should she cross the line, should she forget the ethics that she had lived by for so long.

And that fear was beginning to interfere. Her attacks became weaker, slower, as she tried to patch up her control, trying to remember that she was a hero, not a monster. The instant conscious thought came to her, Kim's abilities disappeared.

_That won't do at all. _Shadow thought. Out loud, he proclaimed: "Don't suppress your emotions, Kimberly; use them! Channel your power! Unlock your full potential, and you will be invincible! Strike now! Stop holding back, Kimberly! Show me everything you can do!"

She refused to response, merely standing there, not even in a defensive posture. Shadow decided to try something different. "Your work is quite dangerous, Kimberly; did you know that? It isn't all fun and games. You've come close to dying more than once, and your boyfriend isn't as skilled as you are. Think of it: arriving just a fraction of a second too slow, seeing him fall, watching him die in your arms, until you're left holding nothing but a corpse."

That did it. The images of Ron's death shattered what little self-control she had remaining. Every moral, every belief, all her thoughts about doing the right thing... they burned away. Her eyes held the promise of hell.

Kim attacked again, and for the first time in this fight- indeed, for the first time in her life- she fought with the intent to kill. The energy that was held deep inside her completely swallowed her, her strength and speed growing, no longer restrained.

All of a sudden, Shadow was wondering if he had possibly made a mistake, if her full potential was greater than even he realized.

But there was no time to think. It was time to do or die.

Kim, on the other hand, had no thoughts remaining inside of her head, save one: Kill Shadow. For her, there was only hatred, and the will to act on it.

She moved faster than she even dreamed, attacking Shadow with everything she had. He would not, could not, be allowed to escape. Kim did not escape unscathed, as he was still a deadly opponent, but her mind held only one thought. She felt no pain, felt no fear, no hesitation, no morals, only desire.

When Shadow attempted to counter-attack, to regain his advantage, Bonnie's smirking face sent a fist into his ribcage, striking hard enough to send him flying into the air.

Kim grabbed his leg and twisted, trying to break it, with only Shadow's endurance and skill preventing her from doing so. Her foot was ready to stomp as soon as he landed, hitting his stomach. The back of her leg was kicked with great force, but all it did was allow him a small amount of time to slip away, not enough time to gain any ground on her.

He was steadily driven back as more and more of her strikes penetrated his defense. Kim no longer used any evasive tactics, offensive or defensive. The only thing she was using now was hate. She refused to budge an inch, refusing to move back, steadily moving forward no matter what blows she received.

When he broke away, and began to fire red energy, Ron's tears when he learned another woman was merely manipulating him for her amusement allowed her to dodge.

When doubts began to flow into her mind on whether she should really take this step, whether murder was something her conscience would allow, Shego's lips on Ron's silenced them.

Nothing was going to get in the way of her goal. When he knocked her back, Kim charged forward again, ignoring that Shadow had succeeded in taking down her, Ron, and Shego, forgetting the power that he possessed, overlooking that he had practical intelligence.

And Shadow had evidently figured out just how much trouble he was in. He no longer used his physical abilities alone, but began to fire energy out of his palms, launching ball after ball at her, each shot more powerful than the last. When Kim got close enough, he resorted to telekinesis, shoving her away, hoping it would stop her from doing what she most desired. His eyes began to glow red, meaning that he was no longer holding back.

Nothing, though, was going to deter her. Whereas the old Kim would have stepped back, or tried a new plan, tried to use her brains instead, this Kim would simply keep attacking. Her mind knew nothing else now. There was only one detail that she had overlooked.

Shadow was far more experienced with power than she was.

A energy shot hit directly in the torso, at last beginning to put an end to her non-stop barrage. Kim's body had paid a heavy price for everything, for every superhuman feat that she had achieved in this battle. Her energy began to give out and with one final strike, she collapsed onto the ground.

Once she was unconscious, Shadow observed her sleeping form. Her body was covered with burns and bruises and he couldn't help but wince. _Things had gotten a little out of control. _Shadow had to admit. What began as merely a training exercise to test her capabilities turned into a fight for his life. He hadn't been in so much danger in years. Had the fight gone on much longer, he would have, no matter how much he wished to prevent it, have used lethal force.

Dangerous as this was, though, it was quite educational. Two things were now apparent. The first was that Global Justice were fools to dismiss the Ron Factor. Shadow had already known that, but this had shown how crucial he was to her life, her stability, her well being. While Kimberly may have been the fighter of Team Possible, Ron was its soul. He was the key, the key to everything about her.

And the second one... it would give him something new against the one person he loathed more than anyone else, living or dead.

Shadow leaned down and hoisted her over her shoulder, making sure to be as gentle as possible. _Yes... she will make a perfect apprentice._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Okay, I was originally going to have a scene with Ron in the beginning of this, but I decided against it, not if I wanted the emotional impact of this fight that I was going for. The next chapter should be up in a few days. As always, read, review, and let me hear your thoughts.


	5. Conversations

_Okay, this doesn't look like my old cell. _Kim thought when she regained consciousness. She attempted to move her limbs, but they refused to respond to her commands. The only thing she could move around were her eyes.

Her eyes scanned the room as best they could and considering most of what she saw was the ceiling, it told Kim that she was lying down on something. Fear came back to her as she remembered her escape attempt. Shadow had been waiting for her! More than that, she had the suspicion that he had let her escape, or try to!

And during the course of the fight, she had done her very best to kill him. Now that her rational brain had returned, the thought chilled Kim's blood. She wasn't a murderer! She swore from the very beginning that she would never take that kind of step, no matter how much she may have wanted to sometimes. The closest she came was Shego during the Diablo scheme, but even then, she managed to restrain herself. This time... she may have failed, but the intent was certainly there.

"Good to see you're aware, Kimberly." Shadow smiled. "For a moment there, I thought you were going to sleep forever." He was holding a needle of green liquid in his left hand, where the cut on his palm was.

Kim tried to speak but her mouth wouldn't move. She knew she would be punished for trying to escape and certainly for trying to murder him. None of her foes would take that lightly and Shadow was by far the most dangerous one she'd faced so far. She knew how to endure pain- Kim was hit often enough during her adventures- but torture was something completely different.

_Don't scream, don't give him the satisfaction. _Kim told herself, but she had the feeling that it was going to be far easier said than done.

"You've been out for almost a day." Shadow continued, pushing a button to lift the bed to the point where he didn't have to look down to see her. "You caused a lot of damage to yourself during our battle." He held her arm and injected the liquid into her body, quickly finding a vein. "I admit, I'm no medical professional, but I do have some practice at using these things."

Kim wondered what that liquid was supposed to do. If she was able to speak, she'd be screaming at him, demanding that he tell her. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain.

"Hopefully, this will help accelerate the repair." Shadow continued, knowing she couldn't reply. "Or at least Miss Hall believes it will and when it comes to this kind of thing, I have to bow to her expertise. You've kept me very busy, Kimberly. Healing myself is one thing- that's quite simple- but healing another is a lot more difficult. Oh, wait, you can't talk!" He chuckled to himself. "The drug should wear off in about an hour. I wanted to be sure that you wouldn't struggle and make my job more difficult. Now... about our little battle yesterday. I'd like to speak to you about it."

Kim fought back her tears. She usually wasn't one to cry easily, but then, she had never been at someone's mercy for my years, either. Absently, she noticed that she was wearing a hospital gown, not her usual clothing. Was he going to... or did he already...

_No, I'd feel it if he had. _Kim thought, but the fears refused to go away. Her efforts at being brave were becoming rather futile. When she saw Ron kissing Shego, that had sent her over the edge, but somehow, she didn't think that he was going to be very forgiving about it. She tried to speak, to beg him not to, that she'd do anything if he'd spare her the agony that was surely in store for her.

Shadow looked and her and grinned. "And all I wanted to say about it was... it was magnificent! I knew you had it in you, Kimberly!"

Okay, out of all the responses she was expecting... that wasn't it. Kim was expecting a screaming match, cursing her for defying him, and torturing her half to death afterwards. Praising her for trying to kill him? She couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"I see how you can prevail against overwhelming odds," Shadow continued. "The power you draw on... but I don't think you realize it, at least not consciously."

What was he talking about? Kim wasn't aware of any kind of power she possessed. Ron was the one with the Mystical Monkey Powers, even if he was untrained. Thinking of her boyfriend felt like a stab in the heart, both because she missed him and because she saw him kissing someone else.

"Haven't you ever wondered how you can do the feats you do?" Shadow looked at her questioningly. "I've seen you, both in the news and in my own observations. You've run across a building when hanging on to a jet going over two hundred miles an hour, an effort that should have shattered your legs, yet you had managed it without any injury. I've seen you jump higher than an Olympic champion. Don't tell me you've never once questioned how you can do this without formal training."

Actually, Kim had never wondered about that. She just focused on getting the job done, shutting down whatever device her foe had built, and going on to the rest of her life. Having it brought up that no one should be able to do this, yet alone an eighteen year old girl, however skilled, made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh, your hand to hand combat skills were refined from years of training, but you progressed faster than any of them." Shadow explained. "How could you not have questioned that?"

"You're... you're lying," Kim managed to gasp out, fighting the paralyzing drugs. As soon as she said those words, though, she feared he would punish her for them.

"So you're telling me that no, you haven't thought about it." Shadow continued as though she hadn't said a word. "I believe you were... five when you first began practicing Kung Fu, when you made a promise that no one would ever hurt you or your best friend ever again."

"How... how you know that?" Kim groaned.

"Oh, I have many sources," Shadow acted as smug as ever. " And you were fourteen when some idiot wrote down the wrong website and called you, setting you on the career path you have today. Now... aren't you interested in knowing how you can do these extraordinary feats?"

"Why does it matter?" Kim responded, even though she was curious.

"Because logically, you should have been dead facing someone like Shego." Shadow explained. "She was strong, experienced, and powerful, yet you and your sidekick won."

_He's my partner, _Kim choked down. If he wanted to underestimate Ron, that was fine with her. It meant that he wouldn't expect it when he broke her out. _And then we're going to have a long talk. _

"Actually, it goes back slightly longer than you've been alive." Shadow smirked. "Your mother was approximately four months pregnant with you when it happened. Your father didn't want an ordinary child, one that wouldn't be able to carry on the family name. No, he wanted someone who could truly make the Possible name famous. But he wondered: who could do this? Genetic tampering is a rare, expensive, and dangerous technique. He'd have to find someone unethical and he did.

"In fact, it was Dr. Drakken, the villain you know and hate. He was still Theodore Lipsky at the time. Your father came to him, and although their relationship had become strained, after a generous cash payment, he had agreed to the procedure. However, even if it enhanced your skills, most of your potential was still closed to you, save the unconscious abilities you had. I don't even think Drakken realizes that his greatest enemy is in fact his own creation."

"You're a liar!" Kim screamed at him, wishing the drugs would wear off so she could attack him again. "How dare you insult my dad that way, you fucking bastard?" Her fear had once again been eclipsed by her anger.

"I'm telling the truth, just not the truth you want." Shadow replied, not deterred in the least. "Anyway, back to my little tale. You did not realize your potential until now, where it was unleashed and you used it on me, intending to murder me. However, your body was unused to it and had I not caught it in time, you would be dead right now." He gave her a sardonic eyebrow-raise. "No need to thank me, Kimberly!"

"That's impossible!" Kim screamed at him. "I know him better than that!"

"Then you don't know your parents as well as you think you do," Shadow replied, beginning to walk out of the room. "Once the drugs wear off, you'll have full access to the facility, save my private quarters. I'm not your enemy, Kimberly, even if you don't believe it."

Kim's mind was spinning after the conversation, her fingers and toes slowly flexing, trying to free herself of the restraints. Her father loved her, he always showed her that. Shadow was simply lying to get to her!

Wasn't he?

XXXXXXXXXX

_Okay, it's about time to give it up. _Ron paced around. There was no way he was going to be able to get any rest. He had collapsed in class yesterday, and the next thing he knew, school was almost over. He was amazed that Barkin had a heart; it was one of the many surprises about life that he was currently finding.

Ron picked up the phone the instant it rung. He was hoping to hear some news about Kim, although he didn't expect to. "Hello?" He asked cautiously.

"Can I talk to you, Ron?" Mr. Possible asked.

"What do you want?" Ron groaned. He so did not need his accusations right now! Didn't he see that he was already blaming himself?!

"I wanted to apologize, Ron." Mr. Possible sighed. "I shouldn't have blamed you for anything. I know that you've done everything you could over the years, including putting your life in danger countless times, in order to keep her safe. I was upset and I lashed out when I shouldn't."

"Uh... no big, Mr. P." Ron scratched his head. "It was... kind of my fault, anyway. I wasn't good enough to stop him."

"Against someone you didn't know... on his terms?" Mr. Possible questioned. "No, you're not to blame, and I contributed to those feelings of yours. Consider it foolishness from a terrified father who's petrified with worry that he may lose his only daughter."

"That's not going to happen, I promise you." Ron swore to him.

"You can't guarantee that, and you know it just as well as I do." Mr. Possible stated sadly. Unless he was badly mistaken, Kim's dad was about to cry. "I love her, Ronald. She goes out there at least once a week, but this is the first time it's really hit me just how much danger she put herself in."

"Look, I'll get her back, and I'm going to make him pay dearly for this." Ron glared, even though Mr. Possible couldn't see him.

"It's funny, I keep thinking she'll be back any second now, ready to walk through the door with her usual confident smile." Mr. Possible admitted.

"Yeah, for a second there, I thought Shego was KP." Ron informed him before he was thinking. Fortunately, he remembered not to tell him the second half of that story. Being sent into orbit wasn't his idea of a fun Saturday morning.

"Look... I know your parents are trying to forbid you from doing this, but..." Mr. Possible stopped talking for a moment. "I know what I'm asking you to do, Ronald, and it's not fair to someone so young, but I don't ask you as an order; I'm begging you as a father who loves his daughter."

"I will, Mr. Possible; count on it."

"Thank you, Ron, truly." Mr. Possible hung up after that.

_I just hope I can stay true to that promise. _Ron thought, deciding to meditate in order to pass the time. One of the things he was taught was to always mind his surroundings, be aware of everything around you at all time. In a peaceful environment, this was easy enough, but in the middle of a battle... that he still had trouble with.

"Sensei would probably die of shock, me willingly meditating." Ron chuckled despite himself. He had to be all but threatened into it before, but now... he needed to stay calm. Going on a rampage was going to do nothing to get Kim back.

He meditated for about half an hour and surprisingly, he felt better, along with almost completely healing his injuries. Unfortunately, the moment didn't last long as he saw the doorknob beginning to turn. Ron debated with himself whether or not to flee or fight, since he knew his parents had gone to sleep hours ago.

The debate ended when the door opened and he saw Shego walk inside his room. Ron changed gears and relaxed somewhat, although not entirely. He knew it was still a possibility that she wanted to attack him. "What are you doing here?" Ron decided on asking.

"I... I don't know," Shego eventually admitted. "Look, I'll just go. Forget I was here, ok?"

"You obviously came here for some reason." Ron interrupted. "What is it?"

"I received some news," Shego whispered. "It's about Doctor D; they say... they say that he's never waking up, that this coma of his is permanent."

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry, Shego." Ron replied. "I never liked him that much, but he obviously means something to you."

"Yeah, well... what are you going to do?" Shego tried to dismiss, tried to pretend that it didn't affect her, but Ron wasn't convinced in the least. "I certainly don't."

"Okay, may as well come in." Ron waved her inside, looking concerned. "I know it doesn't look like much, but this is my room."

"I was expecting it to be a lot messier," Shego admitted.

"My parents are neat freaks, and they expect my room to be spotless." Ron shrugged. "So... how are you holding up?"

"I'm trying to tell myself that he's just my boos, that I shouldn't give a damn about him at all." Shego told him. "But... I did, I mean, do. I don't want to give up hope."

Ron looked at her, unsure of what action to take. When Kim was upset, he knew precisely what to say and do. Shego was another matter entirely. In fact, seeing her so vulnerable and sad was something he could barely wrap his head around. He'd expect her to act with rage, take it out on everything she saw, not standing here like a lost puppy.

Rufus popped out of his pocket, pointing at Shego. "Run, ron! Shego! Pain!"

"I know... and hey, maybe they're wrong." Ron tried to cheer her up, ignoring Rufus. "Drakken's survived for a long time. He's not dying just because Shadow decided to target him."

"Maybe, but... you didn't see him, buffoon!" Shego regained some of her anger. "He's been hurt before, but never like this, and for what? Because we did something we've done hundreds of times before? Maybe I should have just gone ahead and told him to stay behind me. I can dodge, I can fight."

"Shego, you can't second-guess yourself like that." Ron sighed. "Do you think I haven't been doing the same ever since KP was taken? You think I haven't run it through my head a thousand times, thinking that if only I was better, if I paid more attention, if I hadn't run into a trap, and on and on and on? I still blame myself for this!"

"You're not an experienced fighter," Shego rolled her eyes. "If Princess and I were outmatched, you certainly would be. He took us all by surprise!"

"And yet you're blaming yourself as much as I am," Ron pointed out.

"I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but wonder." Shego turned her head away.

Hoping he wasn't going to regret this, Ron pulled her into a hug, expecting to be blasted with plasma the instant he touched her. However, instead of pulling away, Shego wrapped her arms around him as well, her head on his shoulder. Neither of them made a sound, simply standing there, trying to find whatever comfort they could. Shego's hand ran up and down his back.

Eventually, she let go, Ron almost disappointed that she did so. _Focus, Stoppable! _He demanded. "Rufus, she's not attacking me." Ron hastened to add when he saw his mole rat about to bite her. He jumped off and landed on his desk chair.

"There's something I have to say to you," Shego looked at him sternly. Ron gulped, thinking he should have known better. "Most guys take me on a date before they try something like that."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry!" Ron raised his hands. "I just saw you were upset and was trying to help."

"Relax, I was just teasing you, Ron." Shego groaned.

"Ok... so what are your plans?" Ron wondered.

"I was thinking about finding a hotel for the night and us coming up with a plan tomorrow." Shego mused.

"You can stay here if you want," Ron suggested, hoping he wasn't going to regret this. "If you go out there, you might end up attracting unwanted attention. You're a wanted woman, remember?"

"Sounds like you just don't want to let me out of your sight," Shego teased in a sultry voice. Ron blushed furiously and gulped. Really, this was almost too easy... and allowed her to focus on something else other than Drakken's probable death. Deciding to let him off easy, she asked: "So where do I sleep?"

"You can use my bed; I've got a spare mattress in the closet." Ron replied, opening the closet door and moving the dirty clothes off of it. "Well, good night, Shego."

"Thanks, Ron." Shego gave a small smile. "Oh, and if you tell anyone that I actually touched you voluntarily..."

"Yeah, yeah, slow painful death, got it." Ron interrupted.

Out of the two of them, Shego was the first to wake up. It was weird being in someone's else room and a small miracle that she hadn't been caught. Did his parents pay any attention at all? From what little she knew of his personal life, they seemed to be rather distant.

The Kimunicator began to beep and before she could stop herself, she picked it up. "What is it, computer geek?" she asked, hoping this was good.

"Ron, I've been analyzing the signal and... wait a minute, you're not Ron!" Wade suddenly explained.

"Excellent deduction, geek," Shego growled. "Now what was the rest of that?"

"What have you done to him?" Wade demanded. "If he's hurt, I can..."

"I'm fine, Wade, apart from the fact you woke me out of the first pleasant dream I've had since all of this started." Ron walked over and took the communicator. "So what have you found out?"

"Hold on, why is Shego with you? In your room, no less?" Wade asked with confusion.

"We've agreed to put our differences aside for the moment and get KP back," Ron told him, which was most of it. He figured Drakken was her business and she wouldn't want it being told to him.

"Uh... okay, then, guys." Wade sighed. "I'm still not convinced this is a good idea, but if you think..."

"Zip it, kid!" Shego snapped. "Stop trying to change the subject and tell me what you found out!"

"All right, fine." Wade agreed. "I spent all night trying to track Shadow's broadcast. I got to tell you, he's good or he's hired someone who knows what he's doing. The signal bounced all over the place, but there is some good news."

"Which is what?" Ron demanded, on edge as much as Shego.

"I've found where he's hiding," Wade declared.

XXXXXXXXX

Another chapter completed! I know nothing real exciting is here, but this is information I felt I needed to add. As for any questions about whether Shego's acting out of character... I figure that she's got to care about Drakken to some extent, even if it's nothing romantic, or she wouldn't have stayed with him for so long.

Please read and review; chapter 6 will be up in 3-4 days.


	6. Enter the Cavalry

Originally, this part was all going to be one chapter, but when I saw just how long it was becoming, I decided to split it into two.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yes, she was quite free to wander around the area, but Kim spent most of her time in her (former?) cell. Currently, she was doing her best to avoid Shadow after what he had just told her. One half of her wanted to scream at him and attack him, even though it had become quite obvious to her that it wasn't a fight that she would win. The other half wanted to corner him and ask if there was anything else that her parents had been keeping from her.

_He's lying, he's just playing with you. _Kim thought, but she was never able to completely convince herself of that. She mentally played back all her missions and as much as she attempted to deny it, Shadow had a valid point. She shouldn't be able to do the things she did. Kim remembered holding on to a plane that was traveling at near supersonic speeds in order to stop Senior, and at the time, never once thought about just what kind of strength was necessary for that.

No matter what, though, she simply couldn't believe that her own father would mess with her DNA in order to create the perfect child. He had high expectations of her, yes, but he was always loving and supportive, and Kim simply couldn't wrap her head around the possibility. Shadow had to be lying about that, but it didn't silence the nagging voice in her head.

It was coming up on the fifth day and her captivity was beginning to affect her mind. Truth be told, she had expected that she would either break out herself or believed that Ron and Wade would find her and free her. But there was no sign of him, and the video of him and Shego kissing was something that wouldn't leave her alone.

_When I get my hands on that bitch... _Kim growled, glaring furiously at the ceiling. Her anger came easy to her ever since her escape attempt. "Don't suppress your emotions, Kimberly; use them!" Echoed through her head over and over again.

And so did: _Come on, KP, you never give up! _Ron's voice sometimes sounded so real that she looked to her right, positive that he was sitting right there next to her, and Kim was always disappointed that he was not. It made her realize that over the years, she had taken it for granted that he would be by her side, following her lead, encouraging her in everything she did. Now that he wasn't... it made her task much more difficult.

Although she still dreamed of escaping, Kim knew better than to try it now. Shadow was simply too powerful for her to beat, even when drawing on power she didn't know she had. Add that to the fact that she had no idea where she was, no idea where she could run to even if she did get out of this place without his knowledge, and it'd be a miracle if he didn't have some kind of tracking device on her. No, she was stuck until someone found her.

The thought of being trapped made her want to murder someone, Shadow especially. Even though she had been a hero for years and was in many difficult and dangerous situations, the feeling was new to her. Oh, it wasn't as if she felt the urge occasionally, mostly during the moments where Bonnie was being especially difficult. Even then, though, it was just a passing fancy, nothing that she would ever try to implement. Yes, Kim was often convinced that she was the devil, but Bonnie was simply a rival, an annoyance, not a dangerous enemy.

But the longer she stayed in this place, the more she felt the urge. Much of it was directed at Shadow, but not all. A good portion of it was directed at Shego. The more she thought about that video, the angrier she became, her mind beginning to forget that it might not be entirely true. Still... she didn't blame Ron, or not much. She knew the kind of games Shego liked to play.

"Just wait until I get out of here," Kim promised. She had been here for five days, but it felt like months, cooped up, mostly by herself with occasional visits from Shadow.

And Shadow... the only thing he did know was confuse her. She didn't know what he wanted, although Kim had scrambled her brain trying to figure it out. He didn't seem like the take-over-the-world type, so perhaps this had something to do with money, making Global Justice pay millions for the return of their most famous agent.

But every time that came to her, she dismissed the thought almost immediately. That didn't fit with Shadow's behavior, either. If all he wanted was ransom, why go to all the trouble to speak to her, play with her mind, even pretend to let her escape?

The more she thought about him, the more confused she became. When her attempt failed, and Kim woke up to find herself drugged and strapped down, she was positive that she was going to suffer and suffer dearly. Her bravery had begun to melt away as she contemplated what he was going to do. Contrary to her own expectations, however, Shadow didn't seem in the least put out by her plans to escape, or even her intent on murdering him. He had even healed her injuries!

_There's got to be something that I'm missing here, but what? _Kim thought. Recruitment was the last thing on her mind and even now, it never once occurred to her before. She'd never received such an offer.

"Hello, Kimberly." Shadow waved as he walked by. "You do realize that you're not confined to this room, right?" Indeed, the door was even open.

Kim stayed silent. There were many things she wanted to say, wanted to ask, but... the last thing she wanted at this point was to make him angry. "So... do you need anything?" Shadow asked. "Food? A drink? I've got plenty of supplies, so there are many choices." Kim still stayed silent, ignoring his efforts at conversation.

Shadow slapped his hand against his face. "Okay, let's try this another way. I'm not going to get angry with you simply because you make a request. Now what would you like? I believe your favorite drink is a Dr. Pepper, or at least that's what you always order at Bueno Nacho."

"Okay," Kim replied, and Shadow rushed off to get it. Why was he being so nice to her all of a sudden? Was he simply trying to get her to lower her guard before he tortured her for being disobedient?

Once again, she thought about trying to escape, maybe even using her new... whatever they were in the process. _I already tried that and failed, _Kim reminded herself. At the same time, her belief in eventually being rescued was beginning to die. If Ron hadn't found her by now...

_"Have faith in your friend, Miss Possible." _She heard a voice say, although it was impossible to see where it was coming from. Was this another ploy? _"He will find you; have no doubts about that."_

"I don't see him anywhere!" Kim snapped. "How can I trust your word?"

_"Shadow is a dangerous and clever man, a fact I know very well." _The voice stated. _"I warn you: do not listen to him. Do not pay attention to the twisted truths he is telling you."_

"Well, here you go," Shadow handed her the drink. "Took me a little longer than expected to find it, but other than that, it was no problem. Do you require anything else?" He suddenly stopped talking and his eyes began to glow red. Kim moved back as far as I can, believing that he was going to act.

_Mom, Dad, Ron, Tweebs... I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. _Kim gulped, closing her eyes. She refused to see her final moments.

"Did you hear me, Kimberly?" Shadow asked. "Do you need me to get anything else?"

"No, no, that's fine." Kim replied.

"Well, have a pleasant day." Shadow waved. "You can wander around if you want, you know. It's entirely up to you." He walked off in the other direction, giving her a brief smile.

Some of her anger rekindled and Kim wished she could wipe that smile off of his face. He was far too powerful for that, but it didn't mean that the desire wasn't there. More than anything, she was confused by his actions. No bragging about taking over the world, no gloating... and no rescue. Was Shadow right? Most of her dismissed the idea, but a small voice in the back of her head refused to leave her alone.

Kim had a vivid memory of what she was able to do with no restraint, her capabilities when her morals were disregarded and her full potential used. The most frightening part, more than her attempt at murder was... she kind of enjoyed it.

XXXXXXXXXX

_All goes well, we'll reach Shadow's lair in about an hour. _Ron thought, making plans for their second encounter. He was going to need all his power, anything he could use, if he was going to succeed. It was difficult to persuade the Global Justice squads to let him tag along at all, but when he pointed out that he'd been working for them for years, and that he was legally an adult, they had reluctantly given in. So here he was, flying into the jungles of Colombia.

"Course, letting Shego tag along was even harder for them." Ron muttered, seeing the woman sleeping next to him. Somehow, she had decided to use him as a pillow, grabbing onto his arm and using his chest as a pillow. The couple of gentle attempts he made to get her to let him go only made Shego hold on to him tighter, so rather than waking her and risking her wrath, he decided to simply let her sleep. He had the feeling that she hadn't gotten much over the past few days.

Their ride was certainly more upscale than most of the missions he and KP went on. It was an official GJ cargo aircraft, with plenty of room for everyone. The other squad members didn't talk to him, though, and a couple even eyed him with suspicion since he had Shego on his arm.

About fifteen minutes before they arrived, Shego began to wake. She had a warm smile on her face, a genuine one, unlike her smirks that Ron was used to encountering. She was slightly surprised that she had found herself holding him, but oddly enough, it didn't bother her as much as she originally expected. In fact, she even found it... kind of pleasant.

"Glad I didn't have to wake you," Ron greeted, trying to exercise his numb arm.

"So how far away are we?" Shego wondered, all business once again.

"We'll be there pretty soon," Ron replied. "Look, Shego... is there anything extra you can tell me about Shadow that will help us? You said you knew him from before."

She briefly nodded, then pulled him out of his chair and dragged him to the back. Trying to ignore the looks the agents were giving him, Ron followed, wondering what she was about to say.

When she was satisfied that no one was going to overhear her, she began to tell her story. "It was when I was still a part of Team Go. At the time, it was just me, Henry (Hego) and Matthew (Mego). Waldo and Wendell weren't considered old enough to come along with us, as much as they begged. This was a particularly difficult battle against a villain who intended to blow up a football stadium, and a battle we were losing.

"Long story short, all three of us were beaten and we were tortured for information regarding how much we knew about his plans. However, someone new showed up, somebody I'd never seen before in my life. I was a personal witness to their battle and at the time, it was the most astonishing show of power I had ever seen in my life.

"Our enemy was beaten by a newcomer, one that never lost his confident smile. Not only did he win, but he didn't even seem challenged, especially when his sidekick showed up. When it was all over, Hego thanked him for all of his hard work. 'Not a problem,' he dismissed with a wave of his hand."

"Wait, this guy used to be a hero?!" Ron asked with astonishment. That wasn't possible; he seemed far too evil and vicious to ever have fought for justice!

"Yeah, it surprised me too." Shego chuckled. "He also had a sidekick, although for the life of me, I can't remember what her name was. I was jealous, though. I had quite the crush on him at the time. I remember thinking how nice it would be..."

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" Ron covered his ears, blushing. "I don't need to know that."

"All right, all right," Shego laughed. At the moment, she decided to leave out the part where she'd walked into his temporary home wearing nothing but a robe and taking it off as soon as she spotted him. Unlike many girls at her age, she had never been shy about going after men she was interested in. However, tempted as he was, he had turned her down, something that Shego didn't often here. _Ron is kind of cute when he blushes, though. _Shego thought, and then wondered where that had come from.

"So he used to be a hero, and now he's not." Ron summarized.

"Yes, but it's more than that." Shego warned. "His power was great then, well beyond what I can do now, and I'm sure he's only grown stronger with time. So what do you think we should do?"

"Why are you asking me?" Ron wondered.

"Doesn't Princess ask you about any plans?" Shego pushed.

"No, she just makes the plans and I play the distraction," Ron shrugged. "But if you want my idea... make him fight on our terms, maybe ambush him before he can see us. As to how, though... I'm drawing a blank."

"It's at least a step in the right direction." Shego encouraged. "We'll figure it out from there." She found it hard to believe that Kimmy had never once consulted him on any of her ideas.

"Am I interrupting you two?" Will Du walked in. He was the one that Director had put in charge on this mission, something Ron simply couldn't believe. "We'll be parachuting in five minutes, so get your gear on." He gave one last glare at Shego before departing.

The two of them turned around, getting their gear on as quickly as possible. Ron was nervous, determined or not, and was unable to hide it. Shego looked calm, but was just as afraid as her... partner? Both of them knew that this was no typical mission or robbery. They could get killed if they made any kind of error at this point.

Once they had put their gear on- Shego sneaking a few peeks in at Ron when he wasn't looking- they moved to rejoin the others in the cargo bay.

"Listen up, everyone!" Will ordered them, the group snapping at attention. "We're only going to be able to risk two passes over the building before the pilot has to take off. I know it's not optimal, but we've got to make sure not to attract attention. Does everyone have their body armor and thermal suppressing gear on correctly?" All of them nodded in assent. Ron wasn't used to carrying an extra forty pounds, which wasn't including the weapons, but for Kim, he would do anything.

"The first group is to land on the roof, take out any guards, and discretely place homing beacons for the second group to follow." Will continued. "Satellite images confirm eight men on the roof and an unknown number inside, so operate based on the worst-case scenario."

"I'm coming along on the first group." Ron declared.

"Nonsense, you're an amateur and this is going to be extremely dangerous." Du dismissed.

"He's gone on more missions than you have and faced worse odds," Shego stood up for him.

"Fine, but it means you're going to follow my orders." Will snapped. "If I tell you to advance, do that; same if I tell you to retreat. If I order to run and leave me to die, you will comply without hesitation. Is that clear, amateur?"

"Fine, fine, if it gets KP back." Ron groaned. "I didn't know you actually cared."

"I don't, but you two amateurs are still agents of Global Justice, which means I have a responsibility to get you and your girlfriend out alive." Du glared. "Now let's move in position!"

Although he had parachuted out dozens of times before, it didn't stop Ron from being afraid. The stakes were never this high, this personal. "You okay there, buffoon?" Shego wondered. He looked like he was about to burst and without him, Shego wasn't going to win. _Yes, that's all it is; because he's useful. _She was barely able to convince even herself.

"No, but I'll be a lot better once KP's out of there." Ron replied. "Let's go!" The two of them jumped out.

Oddly enough, going into freefall helped relax Ron. He wasn't hooked on adrenaline the way KP was, but going on missions made this seem like a part of his life. _Release at 1,500 feet, _He reminded himself, knowing that it was constantly mentioned to him since the moment they flew to Colombian airspace.

As they got closer, Ron could vaguely see the first of the agents land on top of the roof, silently taking down two of the guards. There were more than were originally thought, closer to fifteen. He did his best to control the parachute, Shego following him to make sure he didn't get himself into too much trouble.

And ended up landing on the floor below. "Okay, definitely not part of the plan..." Ron muttered, pulling the chute off and taking out a silencer. The bullets were subsonic, so they'd be able to be fired quietly, but it also meant that it was going to be next to useless against any ballistic vests.

"Good job, Ron." Shego groaned. "Do you have any ideas about how we're going to get up there? Because I don't feel like... look out!" She swung a knife and caught one of the guards in the throat, being splashed with blood.

"You... you killed him." Ron stammered.

"Well, duh, what did you think was going to happen?" Shego rolled his eyes. "Now did you actually remember your night vision goggles?"

"Yes, yes, I remembered." Ron sighed, still trying to get the sight of Shego actually killing someone out of his mind.

"Now we've just got to find a way up." Shego reminded him. On the roof, it was apparent that while the guards had been taken by surprise, not all of them were going quietly. Gunfire was echoing throughout the area, warning everyone inside that they were under attack.

"How about this?" Ron suggested, pointing to a ramp that led straight to the roof.

"Maybe he's not as smart as I thought," Shego laughed. It stopped as soon as three more guards, obviously reinforcements, spotted them. She fired plasma blasts, taking two of them down, but the third managed to get a few shots off before Ron fired as well, hitting him in the arm. Not letting him recover, Shego finished him off with a second shot.

"Are you all right?" Ron panted. One of those shots had come entirely too close. The guards hadn't been able to pinpoint their exact location, but they did know that someone was standing in front of them.

"Yeah, I should be." Shego responded. In fact, one of the shots had hit her, impacting against the ceramic plate she was wearing. Her powers acted as a bullet-resistant vest of her own and with a second layer of protection, the most she felt was a small bruise. "What about you?"

"Ask me again if we get out of this," Ron shoved the issue aside for the moment, though the shot still haunted him. "There's got to be a door somewhere that they're coming out of."

"Yeah, on it." Shego jumped over him, searching. Once again, he was right, and she fused the doors together , making it more difficult for the guards to hunt them down.

"Look, we'd better rejoin the others." Ron warned. "They might be wondering what happened to us." The gunfire was still constant, but gradually lessening, letting them know that at least one side was winning. Which side... only one way to find out.

Shego went in first, protecting Ron. By the time they had come back, the battle was over, and Global Justice remained standing and the second group were parachuting in. "How did it go?" Ron wondered.

"One dead, one wounded," Will Du sighed, trying not to let their deaths get to them. "Jenkins, deal with the others. We can't afford the burden of prisoners right now." There were some shocked gasps as the man he mentioned swiftly slashed the survivor's throats. Ron knew he should be horrified at such a callous action, but right now, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I sealed up one of the entrances to make sure we couldn't be ambushed from behind." Shego informed.

"There's got to be others; Shadow certainly wouldn't leave just one method of attack." Du replied, fighting his distaste of Shego. At least for the moment, though, she was an ally, and Director had ordered him to let her come along, although he couldn't understand why.

"So how many others are left?" Ron demanded. "I want to see KP again!"

"Patience, amateur; we'll get her out of there." Du rolled his eyes. Still, he was handling it better than he would have expected, and apparently he had even used the gun; he could smell the smoke.

"Okay, so all we have to do find another door." Ron declared, Rufus popping up on his shoulder.

"Taken care of," Shego pointed her thumb, her hands glowing green. Much to her surprise, Ron's began to glow blue as well.

"I don't care how many guards Shadow has; nobody is keeping me from KP!" Ron pronounced. Shego's respect for him greatly increased at those words. Indeed, she was almost envious, a feeling that she didn't often notice.

"Okay, prepare the satchel charges and stand back," Du ordered. He was the only one willing to speak to either of them, Shego in particular. Ron just hoped that they weren't going to end up in custody once this was over. "And tone that... whatever it is down!" He barked at Ron. "We're supposed to be using the element of surprise." He handed him an M-16. "Ever use one of these?"

"Uh... no, I haven't." Ron was forced to admit. He had gone out to a firing range with his dad a few times, but he'd never used heavy firepower before.

"Then stay behind me and follow my lead." Du warned. All of them backed away from the door as it blew. However, while battered, the door continued to stand.

"My turn," Ron flipped over them, his hands igniting as he punched the door with all his might. With Shego's help, the door was soon broken, both of them diving to opposite sides as soon as they succeeded in order to evade any gunfire or explosives.

Only to find the room completely deserted. What remained of the team, including one of the injured individuals sweeped the area, each of them covering a specific part of the room, trusting that their comrades had their back. All of them were experienced agents and combat veterans, and had been through similar missions before. And when one of their own was at risk, they would do anything to get her back.

"Wow, I sometimes think I really am an amateur here." Ron admitted, but knowing better than to drop his guard.

"He's just jealous; don't let it worry you." Shego sighed. She was grateful she'd never faced them, though. While she could take them down, they were dangerous enough to where she'd have to use lethal force to do so and despite killing three guards so far, it wasn't something she enjoyed doing.

There were five hallways, each leading a different way, and there was a debate about which of them to follow. They couldn't afford any delays at this point. "We can't be idle forever," Shego warned. "I seriously doubt we've taken everyone out."

Eventually, they decided on the corridor on the second to the left. The first group went in, while the second faced the other direction, ready for any attempts to hit them from the rear. Shego and Ron were in the middle, the latter uncomfortably holding his new assault rifle. There was a room every twenty five feet in both directions, meaning that if they walked unprepared, half the group could be killed before they could hit back.

"Neither of these are occupied," Ron stated, mostly to Shego, since he didn't think anyone else would listen.

"How do you know?" Shego whispered back at him.

"I don't know," Ron was forced to admit. "It's almost like... I can sense it."

His senses ended up being correct when they passed the rooms and saw no one inside, human or mechanical. Instead, there was a room gathering dust and something that looked like a lab. However, none of them had time to figure out what anything was, so it was simply destroyed and the search for Kim Possible resumed.

Not everything went smoothly, but then again, none of them expected it to last. When they got to the second pair of rooms, the group was hit, not from one, but from four directions, gunfire and explosives flying everywhere. The Global Justice agents were better trained and equipped, but there were a LOT of enemies, and they weren't going down easily.

"Stay down, Ron!" Shego demanded, climbing on top of him and firing blast after blast, forcing the enemies on the other side of the corridor to retreat. Two more shots hit her body armor, and she knew that it wasn't going to block any more high-powered rounds, so she discarded it. More were at the other side, but a light machine gun forced them to keep their heads down and stopped their advance, making it so that only a lucky shot would be able to hit any of them. Ron's eyes felt like they were about to burst; it made it impossible for him to focus, and try as he might, he couldn't use his weapon.

Her blasts could burn through the walls, as long as Shego didn't think about what she was doing, that everyone she was killing, reprehensible as they were, still had friends and loved ones who would be wondering why they didn't come home. For the time being at least, she was able to drown it out. Besides, Ron's safety was more important. As their partnership developed, she was beginning to become quite attached to him. She always wondered why Princess dragged him along on her missions, being that he at first appeared to be nothing more than a distraction. Now that she was gone, however, he was stepping up, proving himself to be more mature and resourceful than she previously believed.

However, he could still be clumsy, and leaning against the wall opened up a door that sent both of them flying down a long, metal chute, Shego cursing all the way.

"Great plan, Ron," Shego groaned.

"So Shadow's got an underground part as well," Ron nodded. "Maybe we'll be able to take him by surprise after all." A bright light stopped Shego from replying and they moved forward very slowly, knowing that they could be attacked at any moment. Both were forced to crawl, since there wasn't enough room in the small corridor for either of them to stand up.

"He's right there," Ron mouthed and they got to the end of the line, while he tried not to think about Shego's chest pushing into his back.

"At last, the scepter is mine!" He heard someone gloat. It didn't sound like Shadow, though, and the only thing they could do now is wait for whoever it was to show himself so they could get the drop on him. "Now that Kim Possible is out of commission, this will activate the idols, giving me the Mystical Monkey Power, and allowing me to become Supreme Monkey King!"

"Oh, no," Ron groaned, realizing the implications. It was then that he realized that Shadow had decoyed all of them. He knew Wade would trace the signal and lead them all straight here.

"We've just been suckered!" Shego whispered in horror, moving next to him as best she could. The idols had been activated and Monkey Fist stood between them, allowing their power to course through him.

"Monkey Ninjas, drag the prisoner to me!" Monkey Fist ordered, and they dragged a bound and gagged woman, one that had obviously been severely beaten. He didn't know the extent of her injuries, but they were obviously quite vicious, even from this distance. "As long as I have you, your pathetic school won't dare make any attempt to stop me!"

"That's Yori!" Ron gasped, and all caution and tactics forgotten, broke out of the vent and dived forward.

_If we live through this, I'm going to kill him. _Shego promised, reluctantly following suit.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Yori's Tale

Ron landed onto a rocky surface. Monkey Fist's lair had been built just above a cave... or perhaps the cave was a part of it. He didn't care at this point.

_Okay, it doesn't look like he's noticed me yet. _Ron realized. Monkey Fist had four of his minions by his side, holding Yori down while his arch-nemesis gloated. He hid behind the rocks, trying to move quietly, even though he knew that was not one of his skills. Yori spotted him briefly, but otherwise gave no sign that he was there. As he moved closer, her injuries were even worse than he first believed. One of her eyes was badly swollen, her nose was broken and she had purple bruises on both sides of her jaw, her arms and legs had cuts and blood all over them. He didn't even want to think about had bad it was under her kimono.

"Need to do this fast," Ron whispered. There was a stalagmite big enough to almost completely cover his body just a few feet away from Monkey Fist. He moved towards it, seeing an opportunity to end this fight quickly. Perhaps his clumsiness would come in handy this time around.

But as soon as he moved to strike, Monkey Fist turned around and spotted him. "Ron Stoppable, what are you doing here?" He demanded.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Ron replied, his hands glowing with his power. Actually, he had run into him completely by accident, but there was no need for him to actually know that.

"You're too late, Stoppable!" Monkey Fist laughed. "Even now, the Mystical Monkey Power flows through my veins! Without your sidekick to assist you, you will fall at last! Alone, you are no match for me."

"My powers have doubled since we last met." Ron warned, privately smiling. His words indicated that he had not noticed Shego, who would probably be more capable of surprising Fiske than he was. "And you're going to pay for what you've done!"

"Twice the pride, and double the fall, Stoppable." Fiske grinned. His ninjas moved to swarm Ron, but he intervened. "Back away, this time Stoppable is mine!"

"Well, let's see if this new power of yours is actually worth anything." Ron grinned, trying to sound more confident than he actually felt. Even if his skills had improved, he was very hesitant about being able to take out Monkey Fist alone.

"Now that I can meet you on your terms, you are finished!" Fiske grinned.

He charged forward, Ron only barely managing to avoid his first strikes. It didn't take more than a few seconds to realize that he was going to be on the defensive for most of this fight. Fiske launched a kick at his face, but this was only a feint as he intended a double attack: a chop at his throat and a punch into the solar plexus, intending to take his enemy down as quickly as possible.

Ron managed to block two, but the hit to the gut connected and he realized that it was obvious that his strength had been magnified by whatever idols he had managed to find since their last encounter. Without the training he had received in the summer, that would likely have ended the fight right there and then.

But now he was strong enough to block out the pain and block every further attack Fiske sent his way. He deflected every punch, jumped back when Fiske used his legs, waiting for an opening in his defense, making sure to expose as little of his body as he could.

After twenty seconds in, he saw an opening, sending a kick straight in Fiske's hip, following with a punch to the face, wanting to cause as much harm to him as possible, remembering Yori's injuries. His powers enhanced the blows, sending him staggering, but he was an experienced fighter, so they were far from enough.

There was a brief pause as they circled, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Ron knew he should watch the Ninjas, but if he took his full attention off of Monkey Fist, even for a second, he knew he would sorely regret it.

Since Ron had learned patience, it was Monkey Fist. An opening was found almost immediately and he hoped that it would allow him to take the offensive, however briefly. Blocking him would wear him down and quickly with the new strength he had gained. He ducked under a kick, and sent his palms into Fiske's gut, grabbing his arm, hoping to dislocate it, but it only left him open to Fiske's counterattack, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Not as easy as you thought it was going to be, huh?" Ron grinned with his bloody lip.

"You have improved since last time, but I've only been toying with you." Monkey Fist warned. "Let's see how you do in a serious contest!" He was absolutely confident in his ability to beat Stoppable. This time, at last, there would be no escape for his nemesis.

Except he overlooked Shego, who had gotten herself into a perfect position and fired a deadly plasma blast at him. It had taken Monkey Fist completely by surprising, his back smoldering and he screamed in pain, disoriented. Ron took advantage of the opening, punching every inch of his body he could find while Shego dealt with the Ninjas. Glowing with power, he hit his mouth, his eyes, his chest, his side, anything he could reach.

Monkey Fist realized that he was in trouble and with a powerful shove, knocked him aside and ran back, retreating. "This isn't over, Stoppable!" he promised and ran off.

"Are you all right?" Shego asked once they were out of immediate danger. She just waited until he was standing still to take her shot, believing that Monkey Fist would take him out in a matter of seconds. She had never faced him herself, but she had known how strong and capable he was, and with this new power, he was going to be even more deadly. Therefore, she was caught off guard when Ron not only held his own, but even had an advantage, albeit for a few seconds only.

"Yeah, I should be." Ron sighed, although his whole body was aching. "We'd better see to Yori, see how badly she's injured."

He kneeled down beside her, looking her over. "Yori, can you hear me?"

"I know you would come for me, Stoppable-San." Yori smiled. Her eyes spotted Shego and her smile immediately became a death glare. "What is she doing here?"

"Hey, I helped save your life, so maybe you should show a little gratitude." Shego snarled back at her.

"Where... where is Possible-San?" Yori asked, managing to get herself to a sitting position. She focused on her powers to try and heal her injuries, which was going to be an exhausting task, but if she did not, she would never make it out of here.

"She was kidnapped a few days ago," Ron gulped, his body shaking. "I tried to stop him, but... I wasn't strong enough. It was someone I'd never seen before; he called himself Shadow."

That got a definite reaction from Yori. "No... No, the rumors can't be true! He can't have fallen!"

"You know him?" Ron asked.

"No, no, I can't believe it." Yori wailed. "You have to be mistaken; it can't be him! Someone has to be framing him!"

"Shut it, sister, it's true." Shego snapped. "Now what do you know about him?"

"He is... was the star pupil of Yamanouchi," Yori began. "He was the most powerful of us, a symbol that we could be proud of. I... I can't imagine why he would do this."

"How about this?" Ron's brain searched for questions. "What's his real name?"

"Ambrose Skye," Yori replied. "He came to Yamanouchi ten years ago." Slowly, she focused on her injuries, trying to heal them. "He was twenty, the oldest student we had ever taken in. I was only twelve at the time, but I still remember the news."

"So that's where he learned how to use his power," Ron's eyes widened. If he had a decade to learn and master his craft... the odds had grown even longer. Yes, he was beginning to learn, but Shadow... Ambrose had a decade of experience. How was he going to compare to that?

"He progressed faster than any of us," Yori admitted. "Ambrose always had a drive to succeed and refused to be inferior to anyone. He was almost obsessed with being the best student, and always grew angry whenever he did not immediately learn, even though his progress was faster than any member of our school." If she was less injured, she would have known better than to reveal this in front of Shego, but she had been tortured by Monkey Fist for days.

"So how does this help us?" Shego asked, trying to hide her worry, but Yori didn't even appear to hear her.

"He always wanted to be perfect, and wouldn't accept anything less than that." Yori continued as if neither of them were there. "I was witness to when he defeated one of his classmates, considered among the ones with the most potential. No one believed he would win, yet he did. I first became truly acquainted with him at the age of fourteen..."

_"Hello, Master!"Ambrose waved, smiling beside his many injuries._

_ "I told you not to go, certainly not to go by yourself!" Sensei lectured. "You have only trained for two years, not nearly long enough to go on missions, Ambrose-San."_

_ "But I beat twelve of them at once! Twelve!" Ambrose laughed. "Half the masters in Japan couldn't do anything like that."_

_ "A master would never have been reckless enough to try!" Sensei yelled at him. "You could have gotten killed!"_

_ "You and the rest of the council were busy arguing over what to do, so I decided to act." Ambrose shrugged. "What does it matter, anyway? I'm alive, I won, I managed to get Yori out of their clutches. There's no need to be angry."_

_ "Confidence is good, but you must know your limitations as well, Ambrose-san." Sensei advised him. _

"He saved my life for the first time," Yori smiled. "Soon after, we began to become friends, and I watched as Ambrose-San progressed more and more. He was considered an outsider, due to his American heritage, and although he tried to hide it, he was quite lonely and isolated. Once I convinced them that I would not betray him, we became inseparable."

"Where did his name come from?" Shego wondered. "Why does he call himself Shadow?"

"From the very beginning, he always enjoyed being in the dark." Yori informed. "He said it reminded him of home. "The other students used it as a derogatory nickname, but he soon took it as his mantle."

"What else can you tell me about him?" Ron wondered, desperate for any weakness that he could exploit.

"Despite his relative lack of training, he was sent on missions, usually as a bodyguard for important men." Yori continued. "However, he grew bored with these and wanted a true challenge for him. By this time, he knew how fast his power was growing and it began to make him arrogant. I watched as Sensei decided to see if he could show him some humility."

_"So... what other easy challenges do you have for me?" Shadow laughed as he stepped over three unconscious bodies. Yori's mouth was open in shock. They were masters, all three of them had studied the mystical power for decades, and yet he had won!_

_ "This was not meant as a mere challenge, Ambrose-San." Sensei sighed. This was a test that was sometimes conducted on some of the more arrogant students, a lesson in humility, proof that they were not as invincible as they believed themselves. In his case, however, he succeeded, it backfired, and now he would be more arrogant than ever. "You are not all powerful."_

_ "Don't worry about me, I can do anything." Ambrose dismissed. "You know, since I managed to defeat three masters... perhaps I can become one myself."_

_ "No one has ever become a master with a mere four years of experience," Sensei warned. "This is a major step for you."_

_ "And I'm better than anyone you can send against me," Ambrose smiled. "I've heard others believe that I am ready, and they're correct." _

_ "Being a master involves more than simple skill and power," Sensei advised. "It is a matter of maturity, of patience, of knowledge, and wisdom."_

_ "Yeah, yeah, I can pass any trials you decide to throw at me." Ambrose laughed. "Oh, and when I became a Master... I'd like to take Yori on as my student, if of course she would accept it."_

_ "It would be my honor, Ambrose-Sama." Yori smiled and nodded. _

"He passed the trials and became my teacher." Yori sighed. "By this point, his sheer strength equaled that of the Grandmasters, even of Sensei. Some were beginning to believe that he was the Chosen One. Yes, he was arrogant, and as a teacher, quite demanding. Even so... when an innocent was in danger, when his friends needed him, he went in risking his life without the slightest hesitation, willing to die for them should that prove necessary. Sensei considered him a son, constantly worrying that the mission would come that he would not return from."

"So how did he turn into a monster?" Ron inquired. The man she was describing certainly didn't match the snide, mocking, vicious man that took KP away from him. In fact, he was beginning to remind him of Kim, something that almost physically made him sick.

"I... I do not know, Stoppable-San." Yori's tears ran down her cheeks. "One thing I do know is that in spite of all his training, he was never able to let go of his hate. Someone wronged him greatly once, shortly before Sensei took him in, and he is the only one Ambrose ever told. He never spoke of it otherwise, and while I was curious, I kept my silence out of respect for my teacher and friend.

"Over time, the two of us became legendary all throughout the schools of the world. Whenever there was trouble, when demons were summoned, when men and women with dark powers were seen, it was said: Shadow will protect us. Shadow will save us. Few ever remembered my name, merely knowing me as a student, considering me unimportant. Even many of our foes had the same judgment. I felt slighted at times, even remembering that we act as we do because it was right, not for seeking glory. Most knew him as Shadow, the name Ambrose had taken for himself; few knew him by any other name. He had developed a Hero complex; helping others was all he eventually became interested in.

"But over time, there was friction between him and the Grandmasters...

_"Do you have any idea what you have done, Ambrose?" Sensei screamed._

_ "Uh... let's see, broke into a room, saved dozens of lives, freed groups from oppression," 26 year old Ambrose shrugged. "You know, nothing out of the ordinary."_

_ "You killed thirty-two men!" Sensei exclaimed. "How can you possibly dismiss that so lightly?"_

_ "Simple: I don't consider individuals who sell others into sex slavery men," Ambrose replied. "They were beasts, nothing more, and I treated them accordingly!"_

_ "Yes, killing is sometimes necessary, but you should not take an action so lightly." Sensei lectured him."These missions are changing you, Ambrose-chan. Perhaps you should give yourself some peace for a while, re-learn life that is not filled with danger. Yori-kun would greatly appreciate time to reacquaint herself with her friends."_

_ "She doesn't have to come along with me; I can capable of doing it alone if it is necessary." Ambrose argued. "I'm the strongest of Yamanouchi and all of Japan now, even surpassing you, Sensei. I have a responsibility to use that power to stop predators from preying on the innocent."_

_ "If you will not cooperate... then I will assign Yori to a different student." Sensei warned. _

_ That got a response. "Never!" Ambrose screamed, the room itself beginning to shake. His body began to glow, but instead of blue, his eyes and hands were glowing a bright red. "You will never take her from me! She is my friend, my student, and I will not leave her side, no matter what you and that idiotic council try to do about it!" _

_ "Ambrose, look at yourself!" Sensei pleaded. He was watching his student slowly fall and hoped that he could still save him. "You're on the path to the dark side; stop while you still have the power to do so!"_

_ His hands began to glow with energy and for one terrifying moment, Sensei believed that Ambrose would actually attack, but his powers subsided, his sense beginning to prevail. However angry he was, he would never strike a man he saw as a surrogate father. "All right, while I do not agree with you, I will do so for Yori's sake. She speaks often about how she never sees her friends anymore. I can't very well deny her anything, can I?" _

"But the distance between him and Sensei grew after that," Yori shook her head, becoming weary from the strain of healing herself. "Their relationship changed and he became distant, despite Sensei's best attempts to reach him. I knew it was difficult for him as well and supported him however I could. Then one day, Sensei was kidnapped and three of our masters killed. They were attempting to blackmail us to kill their enemies for them. Ambrose broke in and rescued him, ignoring the overwhelming odds, and I believed that he would be the youngest Grandmaster in the history of Yamanouchi. The truth was quite a different story.

_"Hello, Yori, I see you're doing quite well." Ambrose smiled at her, watching her train._

_ "I want to get ready for the trials, to become a master like you, Ambrose-Chan." Yori smiled. It was usually considered disrespectful and rude to use such a term towards a superior. But they were much more than master and student; they had become the best of friends. "I want to make you proud, even though I am inferior to you. I am ashamed of it, but I sometimes envy your recognition and wish that others would remember who I am in addition to who you are."_

_ "Yori, you have always made me proud." Ambrose smiled, taking her hand in both of his. "I have been honored to be your teacher and friend all these years. There is no need to be ashamed of wanting to be appreciated for your good deeds; it just means you're human. You're like the younger sister I never had, minus the brat part."_

_ "You're sure to be the 12th Grandmaster now!" Yori exclaimed in admiration. _

_ "If only, if only," Ambrose gave her a sad smile. "They've decided on a different reward: I've been expelled from Yamanouchi. I came to say good-bye to you before I departed."_

_ "They can't do it!" She screamed furiously. "I'll talk to them, make them see reason. You're the best we've ever had; they can't do this to you."_

_ "They can and they have." Ambrose glared, keeping his emotions in check for her sake. "I just wanted to say... I will miss you greatly, Yori." He hugged her gently as she cried in his arms. _

_ "They'll take you back; I'll find a way to change their minds." Yori promised. _

_ "Thank you, Yori." Ambrose kept her in her arms for what seemed like forever. "I will never forget you, I promise. You will always hold a place in my heart."_

Yori fell unconscious after that, her injuries healed, but the process utterly exhausted her. Ron lifted her over his shoulder, his brain still going through the new information the two of them had been given.

"Did I bring this thing along... yes, I did!" Ron exclaimed, pulling out the Kimmunicator. "Hey, Wade, I think I've got some info that might come in handy." He had little concern that the boy would be somewhere else; it seemed like he spent his entire life on his computer.

"Okay, so what do you have?" Wade asked.

"It looks like Shadow's real name is Ambrose Skye," Ron explained. "Let me know what you find out about him. I'm hoping it'll help us bring him down, or at least figure out where he's hiding."

"All right, I'll find out everything I can." Wade promised. "Uh... isn't this Shadow's lair, though?"

"No, the SOB decoyed us." Shego growled. "He meant for us to track him down and he led us straight to Monkey Fist."

"This guy is good," Wade gave him reluctant respect. "He must have known precisely what we were going to do, figured out we could track, and made his call in this area."

"Oh, and he used to be a former student of Yamanouchi." Ron added. "A very powerful one, from what Yori informed me."

"Thanks, Ron; I'll let you know what I find." Wade swore and cut the connection.

"So what now?" Shego asked.

"We hunt down Monkey Fist and take him in." Ron declared. Part of him wanted to simply kill him for what he had done to Yori, but... he didn't want to take a life, no matter how deserving the individual. "I don't think he's left the area. No, he'll attack us again when he thinks the terms are in his favor, so be wary." He got rid of his armor, knowing that it would weigh him down when facing Monkey Fist again, and even the brief fight had left him tired.

"So have you fought him alone before?" Shego wondered.

"A couple of times," Ron admitted. "I actually won once, but that was nothing but luck. KP's the fighter, not me." His words revealed a strong lack of self-confidence.

"You held your own against Monkey Fist even after he received that Mystical... whatever it is." Shego told him. "I'd say you're quite good at this, even if Kimmy has a different opinion."

Rather than argue with her, Ron decided to continue the search for Monkey Fist, trying to make sure that he didn't drop Yori. She actually wasn't nearly as heavy as he expected, although whether it was because she was lighter or he was stronger than he previously believed, he had no way of knowing.

They wandered through the caverns for a few more minutes before Ron stopped and crouched down, nearly dropping his unconscious companion. "What is it, Ron?" Shego wondered, diving down with him. It was weird; she was actually beginning to enjoy working with him. She thought at first that he'd be useless when Princess was gone, but he seemed to really be coming into his own. "Do you see anything?"

"No, not exactly, but I... sense something." Ron sighed. "I have a feeling that he's waiting for us in the next part of the cavern."

"Good; let's get this thing over with." Shego replied with determination. She was beginning to become weary herself. Her powers were strong but not unlimited and the length of the mission was beginning to drain them. She'd have to restrict herself to low-power blasts unless she had a perfect shot in order to conserve her energy.

The cave began to narrow and Ron extended an arm, holding Shego back. He moved in first, pretending that he was arrogant, believing himself untouchable. Even so, a fraction of a second later and both of them would have been hit. Shego hid out of sight while Ron landed flat on his belly, ignoring the pain it caused as a string of bullets went flying towards them.

Neither of them stayed idle for long. Shego launched her plasma blasts and much to his surprise, blue energy came flying out of Ron's hands as well, swiftly disarming Monkey Fist. _He must be getting serious; it's the first time he's ever used a weapon on me. _Ron thought.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Ron taunted, waiting for him to appear. He was not disappointed as Monkey Fist charged in, tackling Ron to the ground, only to have Shego blast him off.

"Running away won't do you any good." Shego warned as the two moved to surround him, Shego on the left, Ron on the right.

"Fine, then; prepare to meet your doom!" Monkey Fist screamed as the three braced themselves for battle. Monkey Fist's hands ignited with red energy, Shego's with green, and Ron's with blue.

XXXXXXXXXX

James Possible paced around his house, hoping that he didn't wake his wife, although it was quite possible that she was awake pacing as well. He wondered how the rescue mission was coming, how close he was to seeing his daughter once again. Until he knew, he would not sleep a wink.

There were noises in his house, coming from the basement. Most likely, it was Jim and Tim working on something that he hoped would help even the odds against this new enemy, this... Shadow. Considering how powerful he was, they were going to need every advantage they could get.

_I only hope Ron will forgive me for my outburst. _James thought. It was foolish and shortsighted of him, but when he learned Kim was in the hands of someone like this, he lashed out at anyone he saw, which included Ron and his family. There were going to be many fences to mend once all of this was over. It had been a major strain on everyone.

Hopefully, this would at last be over and Shadow would be simply one more enemy that had been defeated. James would, of course, not mention this, but he dearly hoped that Global Justice would decide to kill him rather than take him alive. It might have been against the law to shoot him should he surrender, but when it came to his daughter... it didn't matter at all, something he had proven once before.

A phone call started him and he rushed to answer it, expecting news of how the mission was going. "Is Kim safe?" He asked before checking to see who it was.

"Missing your precious Kimmie-cub?" Shadow laughed, his voice sending dread through James Possible's heart. "She hates that name, you know, even if she won't admit it to you."

"You son of a bitch!" James screamed, forgetting that other members of his family were still asleep. "What the hell do you want?" He only barely remembered to keep his mouth shut about the rescue mission.

"Oh, I merely wanted to check in on my least favorite person," James could almost see him grinning on the other line. "And that rescue mission Global Justice sent... they're otherwise occupied, although I daresay Mr. Fiske wasn't expecting any visitors. I'm sure Ronald and his temporary ally will be able to deal with him. I'm curious: are you hoping that he lives or dies? After all... he did fail her."

"I'm not in the mood for games," James snarled. "Why are you doing this? Why did you take my daughter?!"

"Oh, but we've only just begun to play." Shadow laughed. "I have many more surprises coming. And why? For the most basic reason of all: revenge!"

"Kim didn't do anything to you!" James agonized. "She never even met you before!"

"Actually, she has, but I don't believe she remembers." Shadow replied. "But this has nothing to do with Kimberly; my revenge is against you! I've been waiting a long time for this!"

"Me?" James stammered. "This is all about me?"

"Yes, about a certain worthless man." Shadow hissed through the phone. "You're a failure, James. You're a failure as a man and especially a failure as a father. I'm sure Kimberly felt very safe with you being so permissive about her going into life-threatening situations at least once a week. Amazing how even you could fail your child that utterly."

The whole family had gathered around now, Shadow on speakerphone. "Let's not forget about that little procedure you performed on Kimberly when your wife was pregnant with her. Does she even know about it? Does she know that you enhanced her genetically, thus creating the famous Kim Possible? I certainly hope you've turned this up so that the rest of your family can know what you've done."

It was true; James had done that when he received news of the prenatal screenings, which revealed that Kim had a genetic disease that would almost certainly have killed her within the first couple years of life. In desperation, he turned to Drew Lipsky, and pleaded with him to save his daughter's life. He never once considered that his actions would enhance her abilities to superhuman levels.

"She's lucky to be alive, and now she's quite aware of it." Shadow continued, gloating. "I'll be interested to know how she takes it."

"Please, if you want someone to pay, I'll take her place." James begged, pleading with him. "You can do what you want to me, make me suffer!"

"You haven't even begun to suffer!" Shadow screamed at the top of his lungs, truly losing his temper for the first time since this began. "But you will, James, you will. I will bring your life crashing down upon you! You'll beg me to kill you before I'm done. Did you think I would ever forget? Forget everything you did to me, every cut, every shock, every injury? Never!"

James' eyes widened when he realized who this was. "You!" James Possible's voice grew very dangerous. "When I get my hands on you..."

"You're in no position to do anything!" Shadow warned. "It's long past time everything you built was torn down, and soon... Kimberly will loathe you as much as I do."

XXXXXXXXXX

Shego was well aware that she was one of the best fighters around. Back when she was part of Team Go, she was the one that villains feared the most. With her constant fighting with Kim only increasing her already formidable skills, she had developed a similar reputation after her fall to villainy.

Today, though, she had met her match. Monkey Fist was her equal in skill, and practiced a form of martial arts that was unusual and not something that she was familiar with. Combine that with the fact that those idols had enhanced his strength, making every blow feel like a truck hit her, and this was one of her most challenging opponents yet. _At this he isn't Shadow... Ambrose. _

Ron brought his knowledge of Mystical Monkey Powers to the battle, and the experience in using them, something that Monkey Fist currently lacked beyond a theoretical application. However, despite his growing skill, he was inexperienced in fighting as an equal instead of merely a distraction and motivator. He had already taken two hits and the pain was beginning to overwhelm him. He only hoped Yori would wake and get herself out of there.

The only saving grace was that even if Monkey Fist was deadly, he was much less dangerous than Shadow, who merely toyed with them in their first encounter. Monkey Fist was giving it his all, bouncing around, striking as hard as he could with hands and feet, occasionally connecting, searching for an opening to finish them both. Shego's arrival had been an unexpected complication, since he was positive that he could easily win the fight against Ron alone.

Together, they could defend themselves, but even though they had gotten better at coordination over the past few days, it wasn't nearly enough to defeat him. Shego knew how dangerous Monkey Fist had become and channeled her power, firing blast after blast when she was sure none of them would hit Ron. Afterwards, she moved in to confront him directly, Ron running interference, forcing him to divert his attention between the two.

But it soon became clear that even her best was not going to end the fight quickly when she was just a shade too slow to block a punch to the side of her ribs, temporarily knocking her back. Ron hurried to fill the gap, pursuing him to make sure he could not capitalize on the advantage.

Monkey Fist was forced to admit that his arch-enemy had improved. Even though he was sending 7-8 blows per second in his direction, Ron was able to block or dodge almost all of them, even if he couldn't get in any attacks of his own. He detected elements of Form II- the stone and knew he had learned it at Yamanouchi.

And now Shego was back in the picture, blasting him in the chest before he could react. It was a low-powered shot, not enough to seriously hurt him, but it was enough to get her back into the fight, forcing Monkey Fist to fight both of them. This was not going to be a brief fight; it was now a war of attrition.

Monkey Fist was growing increasingly frustrated. He could take either one of them alone, but together, they were too much of a barrier. No, they couldn't defeat him, even if they were landing numerous blows despite his best efforts to move and block them, but he was becoming rather unhappy about it dragging on.

Whenever one of them began to falter and Monkey Fist moved to take them out of the fight, the other intervened and held the line long enough for either Shego or Ron to recover. In order to win, he knew he would have to split them apart, but as of yet, had been unable to use the environment around him to do so.

Therefore, he decided to even the odds. "Monkey Ninjas, deal with Shego!" he ordered as he ducked under one of her hits, punching her in the chest. "Stoppable is mine to finish!" A dozen of his ninjas surrounded her in all directions, forcing a tiring Shego to divert her attention.

But the time it took for him to give that order was enough for Ron to elbow him in the throat and kick him in the groin, sending him crashing down one of the caverns, rolling over boulders and stalagmites, Ron in close pursuit. He spotted his opportunity and decided to take it.

"Ron, wait!" Shego cried as he blasted one of the monkeys back, but Ron didn't hear her. He followed Monkey fist down the cavern, making sure not to trip over anything himself, showing an unnatural grace in his resolve. He was tiring, close to exhaustion, but Monkey Fist was finally on the defensive, and he was not going to give him any opportunity to recover.

She struggled to get to Ron, who seemed to genuinely have Monkey Fist on the run, at least from what little she could focus on his battle. The monkeys surrounding her weren't enough to bring her down, even though she was tiring herself, but it was sufficient to keep her distracted. A couple had already been taken down, but there were always more to take their place.

The first opening she saw, she took and jumped over them, sprinting down the cavern, trying to reach Ron while she still could. It looked like Monkey Fist was losing, though. He had lost most of his earlier confidence. Whenever he attempted to back away, Ron followed, refusing to let him gain the upper hand once again.

Shego still had several monkeys to deal with, though, two of whom had climbed onto her back and began scratching her. She slammed her body into the stone to knock them off, firing a deadly shot at close to point blank range, killing another.

She never got more than a few feet when an opening presented itself, slowly reaching her partner. Ron was fighting hard, but his exhaustion was taking its toll, his blows becoming gradually slower and weaker. Shego's resolve was renewed as she took on her remaining opponents, focusing on nothing but getting to him.

Monkey Fist sensed weakness and retook the initiative. Blow for blow, they battled along the rocks, Ron taking more and more hits, his blood spattering throughout the cave. His powers were almost completely expanded and the last of his defenses were breaking apart. He determinedly held on, even managing to get a few blows in on Monkey Fist, but by now, he was too tired for them to have any power behind them. It was now that he knew the time was right, taking out a long knife. Only too late did Ron see it glistening in his hand.

Shego finished her fight and rushed to help him just as the knife was plunged into Ron's chest.

XXXXXXXXXX

For anyone who doesn't know, the term "Kun" can refer to an older female student, especially when a teacher is using it, such as Sensei to Yori. The term "Chan" is used as a term of endearment, usually towards children, or between friends. And "Sama" is a term of great respect. 


	8. Realization

I have to admit, this is going a lot better than I thought it would initially. Thanks to everyone who's responded to this; I appreciate you all.

Obviously, I don't own any of this. Otherwise, I wouldn't have a minimum wage job.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shego gasped in horror as she saw Ron fall, but that only lasted for a moment as she charged into Monkey Fist with such rage that both of them were smashed into the wall. Recovering first, she charged, Monkey Fist being caught off guard by her wild frenzy of attacks. Her eyes burned with hatred as she slammed a fist in his throat, kicking him in the hip, dodging every counter he attempted to make.

The only thing in his mind now was retreat, to get to a better position in order to fight on his terms. Shego had no plans to let him do that, however, and she pursued, ignoring any counters he threw at her. While Ron knew him better than she did, she still had more experience in real combat, so she was able to hold her own despite her growing weariness.

Lunging and dodging, Monkey Fist slowly began to regain the advantage, laughing at his supposed triumph. That proved to be a mistake when Shego used the opening to fire a plasma blast into his chest, slowing him down, slamming her heel into his kneecap. Being that he was far more resilient than a human being, it did not completely take him out of the fight, but it did mean that he moved more slowly than before, keeping him from ending this fight quickly.

Shego knew that this was not like any of her fights with Kim. Whenever they clashed, there were unspoken rules about actual attempts at murder or serious injury. All of those were out the window now. She used tricks that she would never have dreamed pulling on Princess, however much she disliked her, and Monkey Fist refused to hold anything back, either. This was a battle to the death, a dozen blows being thrown by each of them per second, and one mistake could cost them their lives.

She staggered when her foot stepped into a hole. It was not a mistake she ordinarily made, but Monkey Fist was quick to seize the opportunity. His hands glowing with red energy, they impacted into her torso, Shego just deflecting a shot meant for her eyes, and only by quickly rolling away was she able to escape and continue the battle.

With neither able to get a fatal advantage over the other, the battle went on, and for a time fought on even terms, but it was clear that Shego was tiring quicker than Monkey Fist. She needed every trick she had learned from her countless fights with Kim to even stay alive, and only her hatred drove her to continue and not attempt to flee.

Knowing that time was running out, Shego decided on one final assault. Her life was forfeit if it went against her, this she knew, but there were no other options at this point. If they continued on the way they had, it would end the same way.

She focused solely on offense, on getting as many blows through Monkey Fist as possible, doing her best to ignore the ones that were landing on her. Mentally, she was charging up what remained of her power into one final blast that would hopefully finish him off, but at this point, it was going to take time, something that she was rapidly running out of.

Shego broke from the fight, wincing from the vicious kick he sent into her upper back, hoping that Monkey Fist would believe that he had her on the run. The ploy had apparently worked, for he was rushing towards her with no knowledge of the possibility of a trap. He had gotten too confident, too arrogant in his newfound power, and he was going to pay for it.

She turned around and fired the blast, one that was so strong that she was caught in the vicinity of it as well, burning part of her jumpsuit in addition to her skin, but Monkey Fist received the full blow. He screamed in agony, falling onto the rocks, his fur almost completely gone, save for a few tufts. Shego raised her hand, ready to deliver the final blow.

And found that she couldn't. Her powers had been completely expanded with that move and now that the heat of battle was wearing off, Shego found herself acutely aware of her injuries, the pain simply overwhelming her concentration. Only her years of training kept her from screaming loud enough that everyone in the caverns could hear her. As it was, she moaned quietly with every step she took, trying to reach Ron... assuming of course that he was still alive.

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Let's see how this little battle is progressing. _Shadow thought as he entered Monkey Fist's lair. He wasn't even sure why he was here at all. He had every confidence that Ronald and Shego would be able to deal with him. Monkey Fist was nothing but a flea, no serious threat, at least not to him. And yet it was almost like... like someone had called him here. He couldn't put his finger on it.

The place was so far deserted, although it had obvious evidence of a recent gun battle. "Meaning I'll probably find Global Justice in these corridors somewhere," Shadow muttered. Indeed, he was even sensing the presence of a group of people down one of the hallways. Opting to simply move past them, he turned invisible and wandered, heading towards what was calling him.

He had to admit, it was quite clever of him, decoying Ronald and the others. Shadow knew precisely how they thought and what they were going to do if they caught a whiff of his presence. They didn't even bother to scout the area beforehand to guarantee if the trace was accurate! All to the better.

Even with his arrogance, though, Ambrose was well aware that sooner or later, his lair would be found. The most important thing was time; he needed time in order to persuade Kimberly to join his side. He knew that her resolve was slowly crumbling, although outwardly she was as confident as ever. There were times where his patience wore thin, when he simply wanted to tell her everything in order to win her over. The prospect of having her at his side once again was very enticing, and it took an enormous amount of self-control not to play his cards until he was sure that the time was right.

Fighting was heard in the distance, and unless he was badly mistaken, it was Shego and Monkey Fist. "It isn't like Ronald to leave, even if Fiske is a superior opponent." Shadow mused, but then soon saw the reason for Shego's screams of rage. Ron was on the ground, bleeding out from a knife in his chest. He was still alive, but only barely.

It was so, so tempting to finish him off right there and then. The boy was barely conscious, gasping, his body convulsing. Ron had been so far the single greatest obstacle to his plans and was the key to Kimberly's well being. All it would take was one last attack to finish the job.

_Perhaps there's a better idea, _Shadow mentally laughed, enjoying the irony. He focused his energy and began to heal Ron, stopping the bleeding and making sure he didn't drown in his own blood. Oh, not all the way; Shadow knew that even with what remained, he would be out of commission for at least a few days, unable to resume the search. _And Kimberly would never forgive me if I let the boy die. This could even work to my advantage._

"A pair of Monkey Idols," Ambrose muttered, seeing the two statues. _So Monkey Fist succeeded in getting the mystical powers after all? _He was still a minor threat to him, since having them and actually knowing how to use them were quite different. Nevertheless, he raised his hand and called on his power, his telekinesis reducing them to piles of rubble.

Suddenly, though, he heard a mental scream loud enough for him to clutch his head in agony. _What in the hell... _Ambrose wondered, but it became to come back to him. It had been a long time, but he still knew precisely what that feeling meant.

He leaped forward towards the source of it and found Yori, unconscious and injured. Ambrose sensed that a healing trance was used, but she was still in ugly shape and exhausted from the attempt. _She never was very good at those, _Ambrose mused. His eyes began to glow red, the cavern beginning to shake, pebbles falling to the ground. Monkey Fist was going to dearly regret this! "You won't escape from me long, I promise." Ambrose glared. "Just one thing to do first." His hand began to glow as he pressed it against Yori's body, her many wounds starting to heal.

"Ambrose, stop!" He heard a voice scream behind him. "If she ever meant anything to you, stop!"

"Well, well, going on a rescue mission yourself, Master?" Shadow glared at his old teacher. "I thought you were too old for such a thing."

Sensei ignored his taunts. "Stop away from Yori, Ambrose." His hands began to glow a bright blue. "I will not allow you to harm her any further."

Shadow's rage ignited and he threw two stalagmites in his direction; Sensei dodged the first and managed to stop the second one in mid-air, only to be hit by lightning coming out of Shadow's fingertips. "How dare you?" Shadow screamed. "How dare you accuse me of ever harming her?" Words failed him and his powers summoned more rocks, ripping them from the sides of the cavern.

Sensei broke free and looked at his old student with pity. "I see you've forgotten everything I ever tried to teach you." He sighed. "Even when I heard about the massacres, about the dark power you were using, I dared to hope that the rumors were not true, that you had not fallen so far since you left Yamanouchi."

"Left?" Shadow snarled. "You expelled me from the only place I could ever call home! Spare me your self-righteous blathering! I saved your ungrateful life and this is how you repay me!"

"As always, you see things solely from your perspective." Sensei shook his head sadly. He did not wish to fight Ambrose and regarded him merely with pity, not with anger at his betrayal. "Your actions have shattered Yori's heart. She never stopped believing in you."

"I see you've learned a few mind games of your own," Ambrose glared. "I'm trying to help her, you stupid, stuck-up, self-righteous old fool! Why don't you check on your little pet? You know, the boy you decided would make a good replacement for me as the Chosen One!"

"You are not going to succeed, you know." Sensei warned him, not rising to his verbal attacks. "Possible-San will never become a villain; young as she might be, she has a pure heart."

"I am no villain!" Shadow protested. "I am merely doing what you and your damned school don't have the guts to do! With Kimberly at my side, the two of us will be unstoppable!"

"Your quest of revenge will only lead to ruin." Sensei shook his head. "You may harm your targets, yes, but you will harm yourself much more. You will be left with nothing, Ambrose."

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" Ambrose sneered. "I have nothing, thanks to you! Do you think I'm going to listen to someone who replaced me with that stupid boy?! To someone who believes I would ever harm one of the very few people in the world I give a damn about?!" His hands ignited, firing blasts of the like he had not used against Shego, Kim, or Ron. Sensei gave him another sad look, but recognized that he had no choice.

XXXXXXXXXX

Although by this point, she could barely stand, Shego rushed back to Ron as soon as she had won her battle. "Come on, where are you?" She panted. He wasn't lying where she remembered he was. _Or maybe my memory is just fuzzy, _she admitted once she spotted him, lying in a pool of his own blood.

Trying to ignore her fears, she looked over him, tearing his shirt open in an effort to close the wound. Much to her surprise, though, it had already scabbed over, which was apparent once she cleaned the blood away. "Come on, Ron, wake up!" She pleaded with him. "You can't be dead; you can't be!"

Ron coughed, moaning in pain as he did so. "What's going on?" he moaned. "Last thing I remember is fighting Monkey Fist and... MMM!" He was cut off by Shego's lips on his, her arms wrapping tightly around him. _Is she... crying? _Ron wondered.

"Oh, thank god, you're still with me!" Shego exclaimed, embracing him again, not hearing Ron's small cry of pain. "I thought I'd lost you!"

"Hey, takes more than that to kill the Ron-man!" Ron weakly joked, regretting those words the minute they came out of his mouth. He was still in a lot of pain, but once everything came flashing back, he was amazed that he had managed to survive it. _Apparently these powers of mine are more developed than I previously thought. _He admitted. Ron tried pushing himself to his feet, only to collapse halfway through the process.

"Here, I'll give you a hand," Shego sighed, pulling him up and wrapping her arm around his shoulder to support him. Normally, she'd just carry him out, but while she wasn't as injured as he was, Shego was far from unscathed and just about as exhausted. Besides... she kind of enjoyed having his body pushed against his.

"So... what was with that kiss you gave me?" Ron coughed as they limped out of the caves.

"It was just an impulse thing," Shego rolled her eyes, although she was trying just as hard to convince herself as she was to convince him. "If something happened to you, Princess would kill me."

"Aw, I didn't know you cared," Ron tried to tease, but it ended up as barely suppressed screams of pain.

"Don't try to speak; we've got to get you medical attention." Shego replied, hoping that they could find the others... if there was anyone left alive up there.

To add to their problems, the cave began to shake, nearly knocking both of them off their feet. Shego hastily grabbed Ron to make sure he didn't fall and harm himself further. She refused to say anything, but she was amazed that he was still alive after the kind of injury he'd taken. Even she wasn't able to heal that quickly from such a brutal wound, but there was no time to think. It was time to leave.

"Always with the self-destruct devices," Shego sighed. "Can't anybody come up with anything more original?"

"It's not a device," Ron gasped out. With more strength than she believed him capable of at this point, he began to walk quickly, almost running in an attempt to get to higher ground. "He's here; I can feel him!"

"Shadow?" Shego gasped, and he nodded, which encouraged her to flee as well. Ignoring his protests, she used the last of her strength to hoist him over her shoulder and began to run, hoping that the light inside would last long enough for them to find their way out. Even in top condition, they'd have little chance against him, but with their injuries and their powers completely extinguished, they wouldn't last ten seconds.

The cave began to shake again, this time even more violently than before. It was enough to send the two of them crashing to the ground, along with a stalactite that only narrowly missed impaling Ron through the head. "Come on!" She screamed, ignoring her exhaustion and her injuries, knowing that this was a matter of life and death.

"Yori!" Ron gasped, struggling in her grip. "We've got to get her out of here!"

"No time!" Shego yelled. She didn't want to leave the girl in Shadow's grasp, but they barely had the strength to get themselves out, let alone go back to rescue someone else.

Finally, they found an opening that would allow them to escape the lair. Purely by chance, Shego spotted an elevator that she climbed into. Neither of them were sure if it was going to work, but they had no options left at this point, so there was nothing to do but chance it and hope it succeeded. "Yori... Yori..." Ron moaned weakly, barely coherent.

The elevator activated, taking them both all the way to the roof of the building. At that point, her reserves gave out and Shego sat down against the wall, holding Ron gently in her arms, who had lost consciousness once again. "Please tell me this thing isn't broken..." Shego muttered, pulling out the communicator they were given. Fortunately, it was intact. "Hello, Du? Yes, this is Shego. Look, this was a trap; Shadow isn't here. Ron and I need to get the hell out of here immediately. He's in pretty bad shape. Look, will you stop arguing with me and get us out of here?!" She flipped it down, not wanting to deal with any more accusations.

She lost track of how long the two of them sat there, Shego holding on to Ron, afraid to let go. Her thoughts, however, were with Ambrose/Shadow. If he was capable of that kind of raw power... how were they going to stop him? She still wasn't sure just what he wanted, although she was beginning to figure it out. _I don't think he's the type to leave an enemy alive, so if she isn't already dead... he may be looking for a replacement apprentice and he's chosen Kimmy. _

A helicopter showed up, Shego hoping it wasn't hostile. Neither of them were capable of defending themselves any longer. "Get a medical team immediately!" Will Du ordered as the two of them were airlifted out. Shego refused to let go of Ron until she was sure he was safe, and nearly attacked the nurses who were attempting to help him.

As they worked on him, Shego was left with nothing to do but sit and hope that he made it through while they put her onto a stretcher as well, injecting morphine into her body. When she saw him fall, the only thing she desired was to rip his attacker limb from limb. _Why? Why should his death matter to me? _She needed him as an ally for the moment, yes, but that wouldn't cause her to flip out with the kind of emotion she displayed. She tried to explain it away, tried to give another reason, but in the end, everything else fell short.

She was falling for Ron Stoppable... and she didn't know what to do about it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ambrose came back to his lair in a rage. "How dare he interfere in my business?" He spat. Gone was his earlier smug, arrogant attitude; only frustration and rage replaced it. He had been replaced by a boy! The new so-called "Chosen One". _I'm the only one who deserves that title, not him! _He fumed. He never imagined that he would be replaced so easily.

Although he was still surpassed in skill, Ambrose's raw power won the day, even if it collapsed the lair in the process. He was about to finish the job when Yori jumped between them, protecting his old teacher with her own body, pleading with him to spare his life. Since he couldn't find a way to get to him without harming her, he had opted to retreat instead, a fact that still galled him. Although not as much as Sensei's parting words: "Your acts have turned even your student against you; you can expect nothing more so long as you are determined to follow the path of folly." Merely thinking about it ignited his powers again and the area around him began to shake.

Taking a few breaths, Shadow once again forced himself into moderate calm. Difficult as it had been to see him, the day was not entirely wasted. He managed to retrieve the Analyzer from a prototype lab, something that would put him one step closer towards his ultimate goal. "I wonder how Kimberly's been doing; let's find out, shall we?" He muttered to himself.

It didn't take long to find her; his senses were highly attuned and they were the only ones in the complex. Kimberly was pacing around the complex, wandering seemingly aimlessly. She didn't act as if she was trying to escape, though. At times, it seemed like she had forgotten that she was still trapped inside. "Looking for something?" He asked, startling her.

"Uh... how did you do that?" she asked, catching her breath. "And are you all right?"

"I got into... something of a disagreement with someone I thought was loyal to me at one time." Ambrose explained in massive understatement. His injuries were considerable, but nothing compared to some he had received in the past. "Have you found everything satisfactory?" He could feel the restlessness inside her. It wasn't surprising; even before becoming an agent, Kimberly had always been a very active girl, needing to be doing something almost at all times. Having nothing to do, no one to talk with drove her up the wall. "And yes, I should be fine, but thanks for your concern."

"Where did you go?" Kim wondered, eager for news of the outside world.

"To the lair of Monkey Fist," Shadow informed. "He had decided to take advantage of events and Shego and your sidekick were forced to confront him."

"Wait, Shego's working with Ron?" Kim gasped, frightened at the implications. Shego was a villain! Why would she be working with her sworn enemy?

"Yes, they make quite the team together apparently," Shadow grinned. "And I think you know why Shego is willing to work together with him. Let me know when you figure it out. Oh, and your boyfriend very nearly died in the process."

"What?" Kim screamed. "What happened? Tell me!" Her eyes were anxious and afraid.

"He attempted to take on Monkey Fist alone and ended up with a knife through his chest." Shadow told her. "He is strong, yes, but Ron is incapable of taking the lead, a fact you were well aware of during your partnership."

"I'll kill him!" Kim screamed, her body trembling with rage."Where is Monkey Fist? Is Ron alive?" And on and on it went, Shadow attempting numerous times to get her attention, only to fail. She didn't notice the small grin in the corner of her lips.

"Yes, he's alive... thanks to me." Shadow continued. "It will take time, but he will make a full recovery."

"Why... what... why did you help him?" Kim wondered. This didn't make any sense to her at all. He was her enemy... right?

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Kimberly," Shadow looked at her intently. "You keep thinking that I wish you harm, when I've done nothing but protect you. If you would please come along, there's something else I wish to show you." Kimberly followed, while Shadow rolled his eyes when she suspected a trap.

"There are other things that have been kept from you..." Shadow continued, pulling a remote out of his pocket. "Even Ron has a few secrets."

"He'd never keep anything from me!" Kim protested, but deep down, she was far from sure.

"Don't worry, he has no malevolent intent," Shadow promised. "If anything, he's doing it for you. The video will explain better than I can." The instant the screen turned on, Kim watched at Ron was punched across the face, giving him a swollen jaw. Three others had surrounded him, one of them holding his hands behind his back while the other two punched and kicked every inch of his body they could reach.

Kim realized that they were three of her classmates. One of them she was even friendly to, even if they weren't particularly close. "Why... why didn't he say anything to me?" Kim murmured.

"What would you have done if he had, Kimberly?" Shadow inquired. "If he had ran to you, blood on his lip and his eye blackened and told you everything?"

"I'd teach them something they'd never forget," Kim glared, making a mental promise to do so once all of this was over.

"This happened some time ago, about... 4 months, I believe." Shadow informed, mentally searching through his list of videos, which had gotten quite long over time. "Didn't you notice anything?"

"We were on a mission to stop Dementor and he explained it by saying one of his henchmen got through," Kim realized. "So that's why he looked so weak beforehand! Why couldn't I see it before?"

"It's not your fault, Kimberly; there are many ways to conceal injuries provided you know the methods." Shadow reassured. "He was trying to protect your reputation, Kimberly. He more than anyone knows what it means for you to be on top, to be the best."

"He's my boyfriend!" Kim protested. "I'm supposed to protect him!" Inwardly, she knew she should not be saying that to him, but she was breaking. Slowly, imperceptible to the average person, but her strength was beginning to crumble. _Instead... he had to be the one to save his life. _Kim snarled to herself. _Ron matters far more than the Food Chain and it took me too long to figure that out._

In lieu of responding, Shadow snapped his fingers. Three robots resembling the trio who attacked her boyfriend surrounded her on all sides. _I'm going to run out of these soon; I'll have to steal more from Hench-Co. _Unlike many others, Shadow was not technical-savvy; most of what he possessed, he had stolen from others.

She jumped as all three rushed at once, Shadow merely an observer to the battle. _Yes, it seems to be going quite well. _He smiled to himself. She was delivering blows to each of them that would have killed any ordinary henchmen that she had faced throughout her career. Kimberly was drawing on her power in order to win, partly consciously, partly not. The fight itself lasted only around thirty seconds.

_I knew I made the right decision to help him. I can do much on my own, but with the two of us together, we'll be able to do anything!_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Well, this will certainly complicate things, won't it? Will Ron, Shego, and the others find her? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the new installment; please read and review.


	9. Bonding Process

Had a couple days off of work, so I figured I may as well get this done. Don't really have much else to do at the moment, and I've still got plenty of inspiration. Oh, and if you thought this was dark before... just wait and see.

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Last place I ever expected to end up, _Shego groaned as she slowly pushed herself to her feet, every one of her many injuries protesting the movement of her body. It had been three days since the fight with Monkey Fist, and she was still in a lot of pain. Morphine was no longer necessary, but she was still gulping down Aleve as if they were candy.

"At least I wasn't stabbed." Shego admitted. Ron was in even more pain than she was. He put on a brave face, but she could hear the soft groans that came out of his mouth every time he moved. She pretended not to notice, but she could see that it was killing him to do so.

As for her powers... they had been drained so completely that she couldn't do anything with them for two days. Even now, all she was able to accomplish was to make her hands glow a weak green and it was a strain to do even that much. Ron's powers were just about as bad, perhaps worse since he was continuing his healing trances, not that she saw any noticeable improvements from them.

"Hey, Shego," Ron waved weakly as he walked into his room. His eye briefly scanned her body. She had forgone her usual jumpsuit and had gone with shorts and a top that left little to the imagination. Shego looked quite attractive in it, or at least she would if she wasn't covered in bruises and cuts. "Still can't believe you're actually staying here."

"The lairs have already been cleared out and Dr. D on a life support machine in Middleton General." Shego informed him. She knew it was a bit selfish of her, but she just couldn't look at him like that. Every time she went inside his room, she burst into tears within a couple of minutes once she remembered that he was never going to wake up. "Where else am I going to go?"

"You're welcome to stay here." Ron assured, slowly and painfully sitting down on the bed. "I brought you some food, in case you're interested."

"Thanks, Ron." Shego reached over and grabbed the bacon and eggs that he brought her. He truly was a marvelous cook, better than she ever dreamed he could be. His parents ate Kosher, but Ron usually didn't, except on special occasions. "And thanks for letting me stay here."

"No 'buffoon'; you must be learning to like me." Ron joked, reaching over and turning on his video game console.

_More than you know, _Shego thought. Out loud, she said: "So what are we going to do now? We can't stay here forever."

"We're going to have to, at least until we heal, which could be... I don't know how long." Ron sighed sadly. "I'm trying my best not to think about it, or I'm going to go crazy sitting around here."

"I don't blame you; it's why I can't see Dr. D." Shego whispered. "It... it kills me inside every time I go there, knowing that I'll never see him again. Listen to his plans about taking over the world, me pointing out every single flaw, which is always a long list. Not only that, but... the people I've killed trying to find Pri... Kim." She stopped herself at the last moment. They were only beginning to bond and she didn't want to ruin it.

"I thought that was what villains did," Ron shrugged, not thinking about the impacts those words might have on her.

"Do you really think that little of me?!" Shego screamed at him. "Is that what you think, that I can just kill someone and not be bothered by it?" A tear began to run down her face at those words. She knew she shouldn't care what his words were, but she was growing to care about him, so instead of shrugging them off, they cut through her soul like a knife.

Ron was startled at her response. Truth be told, he had just blurted that out without thinking. He had just thought... _No, I shouldn't have. _"I'm sorry about saying that, Shego. I... hit a couple people too, although I don't think it was lethal. There was one I was about to shoot down, only you got him first."

"I was trying to protect you." Shego smiled sadly. "That, and... killing someone changes you, whether you're willing to admit it or not. I... I didn't want that to happen to you." Almost unconsciously, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I was ready to, you know." Ron sighed. "And I plan on doing it as soon as I get my hands on him." Shego decided not to mention just how unlikely it was that he was going to win that kind of fight.

She made a mental promise that if it came down to that, she was going to be the one to do it. Shego knew she used to consider him soft, but... she kind of liked his decent nature, his kindness, and didn't want it to be tainted by such a cold-blooded act. "This is kind of weird, you know."

"What do you mean?" Ron inquired.

"Actually having a friend that I can talk to," Shego groaned. "We are friends, right?" A quiver of fear went through her heart as she waited for his answer

"Come on, you have to have or at least had friends," Ron protested. "And of course we're friends, Shego. After what we've been through, you don't even have to ask that."

"Thanks, Ron." This time, her smile was genuine. "It's... been a long time since I've had any friends. I used to be quite popular, but when that comet hit us and gave me these powers, most of them turned against me. They said that they didn't want to be associated with a freak."

"Then they weren't your friends to begin with." Ron replied, using the classic cliché line.

"You think that made it any easier?" Shego snapped, angry and upset at the same time. Part of her was telling herself to keep her mouth shut, to say nothing more, to simply storm off and refuse to talk. Her defenses that she had constructed were severely weakened, though, and were on the verge of breaking completely. "That it didn't rip my heart in two to see them walk away from me, call me a freak? That it sometimes made me wish I could simply go to sleep and never wake up?" She wrapped her arm around his waist, lost in her depressed mind.

"No, it hurts, I definitely know that." Ron replied. "What about your brothers? Surely they can't have been so heartless as to abandon you too?"

"They didn't, but they didn't know how to talk to me." Shego whispered. "Hego was consumed by Team Go and never seemed to have any time to listen to my problems, and we constantly fought over strategies and just about anything you could think of. Mego was too full of himself and his issues to give me a thought and the twins were just too young."

Ron knew she was opening up old wounds almost without realizing that she was doing so. He made a silent promise to keep secret anything she decided to tell him. At this point, he didn't see a villainess, but a frightened, vulnerable woman who was on the verge of falling apart. He pulled her slightly closer to him. "It sounds kind of like my parents." Ron admitted. "I love them, but... most of the time, they're so distant. Half the time, it doesn't even seem like they notice I'm gone when I'm on a mission with KP. We don't even talk about anything. They just throw something at me and say 'This is our way of telling you'. So I think I can kind of understand where you're coming from."

"Damn, that's rough; I was always very close to my parents." Shego gave a wistful look. "Hego tried to fill the gap. I know he meant well, but he just couldn't do it."

"Didn't anyone stand by you?" Ron wondered. "Not everybody acts that way, you know."

"Yeah, there was one person." Shego informed, struggling with her emotions. "She was my best friend since third grade. We knew everything about each other, and even though we fought at times, we stood by each other. Traci Lincoln, the best friend I've ever had."

"What happened?" Ron urged for her to continue.

"She was killed," Shego told him, tears flowing freely. "It was just before she was going to start college. She was walking home and a drunk driver collided into her. I was there in the hospital when she died. Traci was the only one who stuck by me through everything, and... I haven't had any friends since."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." Ron promised.

"I hunted him down, and confronted him." Shego continued as though he hadn't heard him. "It wasn't what I was expecting at all. He was a college kid celebrating a football win, no older than I was, and he was crushed by it. I didn't care at that point, though; he was going to die in the most painful way I could think of. I was just about to deliver the final blow when my brothers intervened. Hego began lecturing about how this wasn't like me, that I was a hero and supposed to be above revenge.

"That was the final straw. Traci was dead and my brother was still lecturing me?! I snapped and started attacking them, screaming about how I hated them, that I wished I didn't have any family at all. All the pressure they put on me to fight villains, to keep the team together... it became too much. I left Team Go and swore I would never return to them." She was holding onto him like a life preserver by that point.

"I'm sorry, Shego." Ron whispered in her ear, gently stroking her back. "I know that may not help, but I am. You didn't deserve any of that. If that had been KP... I don't know what I'd do. She's my heart and soul; she's a part of me. I don't think I could live without her. Yeah, that's a line mentioned in countless romance novels, but it's true."

"She doesn't know how lucky she is..." Shego muttered, too soft for him to hear. Truth be told, she envied Kim for having someone like that. It'd been many years since she'd had such a connection, so long that she had almost forgotten what it was like.

"I'm praying every night that she comes back to me, to all of us." Ron sighed. "Monique and Felix are my friends, yes, but KP... she's truly special. And every night, I see her corpse in my nightmares, telling me that I failed her, that I've worthless, that I was too weak to save her."

"We'll get her back, Ron." Shego proclaimed. "She's not going to die." She didn't have the heart to tell him what her mind had concluded. If she stated that Shadow was intending her to become his apprentice, she knew precisely what he would say. He'd declare that KP would never fall for that, she'd never become a villain, never turn against her friends and family. Shego wanted to believe that too, since Kim as a villain truly frightened her, but Shadow had the upper hand, and she feared that he might pull it off.

And so the two of them sat on the bed, tears streaking down their faces. They held onto each other tight, trying to find what comfort they could. Silently, Shego hoped that she was correct. Her defenses were gone and she hoped that her trust was not misplaced, that Ron would not simply turn his back on her as so many others had.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this has certainly been entertaining, but I think we're done for the day, Kimberly." Ambrose smirked as their sparring came to an end. He agreed to allow her a method of venting her growing restlessness, and this was what she had chosen to do.

"Is it that time already?" Kim groaned, having to consciously remember that she was still a prisoner here. "Seems like we're only just started."

"Time flies when you're having fun." Ambrose explained. During their lessons, he was subtly encouraging her to tap into her power, to use her anger as a weapon. Oh, he wasn't foolish enough to unleash all her restraints, but slowly, she was learning and improving under his teachings.

"It's odd; I don't feel tired at all." Kim admitted. These were the times where she had to consciously remember that she was still a prisoner in this place, that she was not here of her own free will. She repeated that to herself as often as she could, but her mind mentioned it less and less as time went on. Ever since he saved Ron's life, she was beginning to see him in a more positive light. "I'll beat you one day, though."

"Sure you will, Kimberly." Ambrose rolled his eyes. He was holding back and even then, she only barely managed to score any contact on him. When she channeled her anger, though, her power grew. The best way to get her to accomplish something was to tell her that she couldn't. He was a difficult and demanding teacher, but if anything, she seemed to thrive on that.

"Can't we go for one more round?" Kim pleaded, giving him the puppy-dog pout.

"That doesn't work on me anymore, Kimberly." Ambrose sighed. For a moment, he was almost tempted to give her what she asked for, but refrained. "You're doing very well; you're improving every time we practice."

"No big," she tried to dismiss, but she was flattered by his compliment. She did her best to keep herself occupied during her free time, but after such an adrenaline rush, going back to her usual stupor was even worse than before. Each second seemed to simply drag by. That is, unless Ambrose asked her questions about her life. Part of her knew that she shouldn't answer; it didn't stop her from doing so, however, despite a part of her brain telling her what a bad idea it was.

"Now I'm sure you're hungry, so if you're interested..." Ambrose offered. "For a second, I thought about teaching you to cook, but I remembered your cooking is considered a weapon of mass destruction, and I put a lot of hard work and money into this place."

"Yeah, I guess I can eat with you." Kim shrugged, deciding to let the jab slide. She didn't think it a good idea to risk angering him. She still had no idea why he hadn't hurt her, even when she attempted to murder him a few days ago. "I'll just... go clean myself up."

"Fair enough, I can wait." Ambrose walked off. It took her roughly twenty minutes to return and once she spotted the food, her stomach began to growl, being that she was hungrier than she wished to admit.

They sat in silence for a while before Kim finally spoke up. "So... where did you learn all those powers?" she asked.

"I spent eight years at Yamanouchi." Ambrose explained. "And I've had these powers since the day I was born, hence why they took me in. That and I had no place else to go at that point. My parents fell on hard times and couldn't afford to keep me around."

"You have parents?" Kim raised her eyebrows.

"Quite shocking, isn't it?" Ambrose smirked. "Contrary to what some like to believe, I was not born in an evil laboratory. I was born and raised like everyone else in this world. My mother may have been strict at times, but she did love me."

"Do they know about..." Kim gestured to his lair.

"As far as she knows, I'm dead; it's best to leave it that way." Ambrose sighed. "Not that I don't still keep an eye on them... but enough about me. What made you decide to work for Global Justice, giving them a better reputation than they deserve?"

"I don't know, it seemed... fun at the time and I wanted to help others." Kim admitted, ignoring the voice inside her head. "I've always done a lot of volunteering, and this seemed like a way to both be a hero and have an adventure."

"Yes, traveling around the world is just an average week for you by now, Kimberly." Ambrose smiled. "However, there is one thing I'm curious about: why did they accept you? More so, why did they accept Ron?"

"I managed to pass all their tests and surprisingly, so did he." Kim shrugged. "It was no big; fighting Shego was a lot more difficult. They did a study which analyzed whether or Ron was a factor in my success. After a few days, they said he wasn't."

_They're even bigger fools than I imagined. _It took everything he had for him to withhold his laughter. Of course Ron was a factor! He'd watched her missions and saw him save her life almost as much as she saved his. Perhaps even more importantly, he kept her going when she felt like giving up, which is why he knew to keep the two of them apart. "Yes, well... according to law, Global Justice agents must be a minimum of twenty-one years old and have an Associate's Degree to qualify. You were only fifteen when you started."

"Director said I was the youngest agent in their history." Kim smiled, beaming with pride. "She even said Ron and I had accomplished more than most of her agents have done in a lifetime."

"Funny; Yamanouchi said the same thing when Yori became my student." Ambrose mused. "We must have gone on hundreds of missions together, facing the most terrifying things you could imagine, Kimberly. There were many close calls, but being as I was the most powerful pupil Yamanouchi had seen in living memory, the two of us were able to overcome them all. Frankly, I think Sensei allowed me to teach her as a way to keep me in check. His approval became quite scarce as time went on. Still, it was a home to me."

"If it was like a home, why did you leave?" Kim inquired.

"Things changed over time; I began to challenge the status quo." Ambrose explained. "On one particular mission in Sudan, Yori and I, along with a few others were assigned to assist refugees in any method possible. However, we were given strict instructions on humanitarian aid only, not going out and playing hero. I think Sensei meant that order primarily for me."

"That doesn't sound too bad to me," Kim shrugged. "Why was it such a problem?"

"Because it didn't allow us to do our jobs," Ambrose sighed. "They were only five of us, not enough to frighten off anyone who decided to go into the camps, rape whoever they wanted to, kidnap children to use in their army, and not enough to keep them from living in horrible conditions. We were also ordered not to kill anyone, some kind of blathering about neutrality.

"Well, I managed to gather up some money, hoping to get as many of them to a better life as I could. Unfortunately, there were about 1,000 people there and only us five to protect them. One night, a large band came in and simply began bombing us with rockets and mortars. Two of my fellow masters were killed within the first few minutes of the assault. We tried holding them off, but there were simply too many."

"That's the kind of thing Yamanouchi does?" Kim gasped.

"Well, in between fighting various supernatural enemies." Ambrose brushed off. "Anyway, I eventually decided that this wasn't a fight we could win. I told Yori to get as many of them out of there as she would, along with... can't remember who it is, but told him to do the same. They were only students and not prepared for this. I prepared to hold them off, give them as much time as possible, even though I knew that it would likely mean my death."

"But you're still here," Kim shook her head. Her mind couldn't comprehend why he would do such a selfless act. She didn't know why he had saved her boyfriend, either, and the confusion was making her head hurt.

"Only barely, and because I unconsciously summoned a mystical storm that killed many of the militia members." Ambrose sighed. "The few that survived that, I hunted down and killed without hesitation. They would have done the same to me, and the innocents I was trying to protect. Only... it made no difference at all. All of them were either killed or forcibly recruited, and I used the last of my energy to keep Yori from suffering the same fate. Three of us died for nothing."

"Is that when you left?" Kim wondered, looking concerned.

"No, I stayed for three more years after that mission." Ambrose admitted. "But by then I knew that our training was insufficient, the code imperfect, the Grandmaster council shortsighted, I decided to stay. At the time, I believed that I could change things, push us in a better direction, right more wrongs, and help implements to heighten our chances of survival. In other words, I was a naive fool. And at the moment, so are you."

"What do you mean by that?" Kim demanded.

"You're a remarkable young woman, but you're still human." Ambrose sighed. "Director is sending a pair of teenagers into life-threatening situations on a regular basis and you never once considered that there might be repercussions. To you, this seems like a game."

"I know this isn't a game!" Kim protested, but the questions were beginning to bubble beneath the surface. "I do it to keep people safe from evil; it's no big. I've always known the risks."

"Then you have no idea what evil really is." Ambrose began to glare. "Evil is when a child is forced to steal for their drug addict parents, and beaten when he doesn't bring back enough merchandise to satisfy them. It's when a child is given to a pedophile in exchange for crack. It's when a young girl is stabbed nearly to death by a pair of gang members because they believed they were 'dissed' when she accidentally bumped into them. It's when someone is tortured to death because his spouse believed he was seeing someone else. It's gouging out someone's eye because he said the wrong thing. It's kidnapping a young woman and forcing her to be your sex slave. It's forcing children into a killing zone. It's marching into a village and slaughtering everyone in sight while they beg you to spare their lives, knowing that they can't fight back. It's throwing grenades into a crowd to prove how powerful your organization is. No, Kimberly, you know nothing of evil. Drakken, Dementor, Killigan... they're only glimpses into human psychosis."

"Is that what you fought all those years at Yamanouchi?" Kim gasped, and felt a sudden pity for him. Even dealing with Shego and the others could be difficult, but compared to the atrocities he'd seen...

"That's only the surface of it, but yes." Ambrose sighed. Clearly, this was not an easy thing for him to remember. "I did my best to shield Yori from the worst of it, but I was not completely successful. On occasions where I knew it was going to be ugly, I left her behind because I didn't want her to see it." He bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, Ambrose." Kim whispered.

"And eventually, they threw me out of the only home I ever knew when I was trying to make things better." Ambrose grimaced. "Let that be a lesson to you, Kimberly. Your good heart, your fame, all the good deeds you've done... it won't stop them from turning on you."

"It doesn't matter if they approve or not." Kimberly lectured him. "It's the right thing to do, and I'm going to keep them safe, no matter what my personal opinion of them might be."

"Yes, very touching." Ambrose sneered. "And yet Global Justice didn't even consider you important enough to protect from reprisals. Not everyone follows the unspoken rules of your enemies. You have no secret identity and it's quite easy to find your home."

"I've... well, I've almost never had anyone try to attack me there." Kim told him, not sure what he was getting at.

"They have, and your employers have done nothing about it." Ambrose looked at her sternly. "Not only are you well-known, you're a teenage girl. Surely you're aware of the risks involved."

"I know; Mom and I have had numerous long discussions about it." Kim admitted. "She worried about it too, and I've been taking birth control for the past three years so I won't become pregnant if anything happens to me."

"They did attempt it a couple of times, you know." Ambrose explained. "About six months ago, there was a gang of thugs sent into town as revenge for a drug bust you made. Their orders were to rape you and force your boyfriend to watch. Needless to say, they didn't make it. Global Justice seems rather remiss about protecting their own, since I was the one who was forced to deal with him."

"What... why?" Kim gasped. Oddly enough, the prospect of being raped didn't scare her as much as she might have thought at one time. She knew the risks of it, she had discussed it with Ron as well, and prepared for the possibility as best she could.

"I've protected you for a long time, making sure that you survived anything they might try throwing at you once your missions are over." Ambrose explained. "I didn't want you to go through that a second time. I apologize for bringing up such depressing subjects." _I'm going to have to have a few words with Director soon; painful words._

"It's ok, I'm a big girl." Kim smiled at him. For the rest of the conversation, they talked about more mundane subjects, primarily Ron. Her attachment to him was growing much more noticeably now.

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Come on, Kimmy, can't you do any better than that?" Shego taunted as Kim's fists glowed red. "No wonder he abandoned you!"_

_ "You're going to pay for this, Shego!" Kim promised, retaking the offensive. Ambrose was sitting above them on his chair that looked almost like a throne. To his right, Ron was in chains, silently pleading for Kim to stop. "How dare you try to steal Ron from me?"_

_ The two of them circled again, waiting for the other to move. This was a battle to the death and both of them knew it. "Isn't Global Justice going to be wondering where their pet agent is?" Shego laughed, even though she knew how unwise it was to mock him when she was in such a state."Those new powers you received from him aren't going to do you any good! I'm done holding back!" Ron was gagged in order to keep him from talking, able to do nothing but watch as the woman he loved and someone he now considered a friend continued their duel._

_ "Remember the phrase: 'hell hath no fury'." Kim snarled, leaping into action, dodging left and right to keep Shego from landing a solid blow. "I love him and I'm not about to let you get in the way!"She punched Shego across the jaw, using all her enhanced strength to send her flying across the room. _

_ "You'll have to do better than that!" Shego glared; she was done trying to negotiate. _

_ "Remember what I taught you; do not hesitate!" Ambrose encouraged. "None of your enemies show mercy, so you must do the same! Strike now! Kill her!"_

_ "Global Justice is full of weaklings." Kim sneered, staggering back from a plasma shot, although she was quick enough to avoid being hit more than once. "Only Ambrose and I are willing to do what is necessary to keep this world safe. When I'm done with you, perhaps I'll pay your brothers a visit." _

_ "You'll die for that, Kimmy!" Shego screamed, leaping forward with homicidal intent equal to Kim's._

Sensei's eyes opened. It was not the first time he had such visions of Possible-San turning to the dark, but this was by far the most vivid of them. He was wise enough to know that this was only a possible future, but his confidence that she would be able to resist was beginning to waver.

"Why did you do this, Ambrose?" Sensei asked himself sadly. He had done everything to try and reason with his old student, to try and pull him away from the path he was walking down, only to be repelled. It seemed like Yori was the only one he cared for, as he refused to harm her when she risked his life for him.

No matter how much energy it might have taken him, he tried projecting himself to Possible-San to encourage her to resist Ambrose's machinations. Creating an apparition of himself was one of the few tricks his student had not yet learned, no matter how powerful he might have been. However, he was able to block his efforts to search for her, sending him flying back during every attempt. The fact that his student believed that he was on the side of justice was nothing short of horrifying.

She had to be found... and soon. If Ambrose succeeded, there would be dire consequences.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is this really what you spend all your spare time doing?" Shego wondered. She never in her life imagined that she would ever be playing video with a former enemy.

"There isn't much else to do at the moment and it means I don't have to think for a while." Ron replied. It quieted his fears somewhat, but not enough. The two of them had held one another for close to an hour until both of them were out of tears. "Besides, it gives me someone I know I can beat."

"Yeah, I'm horrified that you can beat me in a video game." Shego rolled her eyes. She wasn't very good at this, but why should she be? She'd never been in the habit even before her villain days.

"You think I'm good, you should see Felix on this thing." Ron chuckled. He snuck a glimpse at her when he thought she wasn't looking. He wanted to deny it, but he couldn't; he was attracted to her and began seeing her in a different light entirely. _Just ignore it, Stoppable. _He told himself. _KP's still out there, waiting for you. _Still, she was a good kisser... "Enough, damn it!"

"What are you talking about?" Shego wondered, a bit concerned. She'd just made a new friend and would prefer if the bond hadn't shattered before it had even begun.

"Sorry, just a... nightmare." Ron sighed, deciding on a plausible lie. "I'd rather not mention the details." He gave her another brief glance.

"Okay, I won't press you on it." A relieved Shego mentioned. "Thanks again for letting me stay."

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't?" Ron shrugged. "And... you lose again; that's 4-0. Eat it!" He tried to sound enthusiastic, but it came out as a pained gasp instead.

"Are you okay?" Shego looked at him with worry.

"Not really, but I'll live." Ron paused the game and turned towards her. "I keep trying to heal my injuries, but it isn't enough."

"You know... Director offered me a full pardon." Shego informed him. "She talked to me yesterday, just before we were released from the facility. I was thinking if..."

"Once this is over, if we could remain friends?" Ron finished and Shego nodded. "Of course we can, Shego; why would you think otherwise?" It was going to be difficult to get Kim to listen, though.

"Kim won't want me around," Shego sighed, looking away from him. "I... I don't want to get my hopes up again."

"Listen to me carefully, Shego." Ron turned her face around and sat directly in front of her, ignoring the stabs of pain that movement sent through his body. "You're my friend. I'm not going to abandon you, ok? KP doesn't have to be happy about it." Shego gave him a skeptical look. She cared about him, was even beginning to fall for him, but she had a long way to go before she fully trusted him. Shego braced her heart for when Kim returned and she was simply thrown aside.

"Ok, Ron." Shego gave a smile that didn't meet her eyes.

"So... anything you feel like doing?" Ron wondered. "I mean, I don't know much about what you do in your spare time."

"Usually, I practice my skills for the next time I run into Kim." Shego was forced to admit. "Other than that, I just relax under a tanning lamp and watch movies. I don't have a particular preference on the type."

"Then what do you want to do?" Ron wondered. "We've got plenty of time to kill while we heal up."

"I know of one thing we can do to pass the time..." Shego had a mischievous grin on her face as she slowly ran her fingers up his arm.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ron's eyes widened. "The DVD Wade got me for my birthday! I think you'd like it!" Shego resisted the urge to facepalm.

_No wonder it took so long for him and Kimmy to get together. _Shego thought. She wasn't actually planning on sleeping with him at the moment- the two of them were too injured at the moment anyway- but she was hoping to slowly win them over. She was well aware, though, that this wouldn't be some fling, that she was developing real feelings for him. Ron was attracted to her, certainly; she caught every glimpse he made, but it didn't look like he had any deeper feelings.

"Can't seem to find it... woah!" Ron tripped over one of his action figures and feel, losing his pants and crying out. "Why, damn it? I'm learning how to use these powers and I still lose my pants?" Shego had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling, and had to look away before he noticed her examining him.

"Are you okay?" Shego moved to his side, biting down on her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"I'll be fine; sorry about that." Ron apologized. Shego hugged him again, taking the opportunity to keep him where she wanted.

"I just don't want you to hurt yourself more." Shego said softly in his ear.

"However, I did find one of my old photo albums." Ron admitted and after a couple more cries of pain, sat down on the bed alongside her and opened it up. "I forgot I still had this thing."

Shego looked through all the photos of Ron and Kim when they were young. "How old were you two?" Shego wondered.

"Most of these were taken when we were seven or eight." Ron explained. "We were lucky enough to be taken to the same school after Pre-K." There was a photo of him pushing Kim on the swings. "She always complained that I never pushed her high enough. Even then, she was always a risk taker."

"It's amazing how your friendship has lasted this long." Shego replied, barely managing to keep the envy out of her voice.

"This was a tough time for her." Ron explained. "I was the only friend she had at the time, and her brothers were entering the terrible twos, so they took up most of her parent's time. We spent as much time with one another as we could, but you're right. I sometimes wonder how it lasted; my peers always teased me about having a female friend."

They continued flipping through the pictures, Shego growing more and more envious with each passing page. "Wait, I don't seem to remember this one." Ron suddenly stopped and pointed to one. It was Kim, but there was someone hugging her from behind, the both of them smiling with matching cuts across their palms. "It's weird, but I could have sworn I've seen him before."

"Oh, my god!" Shego exclaimed. "Oh, my god!"

"What is it?" Ron immediately turned around. "Are you ok?"

"Don't you see it; look closer!" Shego pointed directly at him. Ron didn't see anything special. It was a young man hugging Kim, perhaps a couple of years older than he currently was. Ron tried to remember where he'd seen him... then it hit him.

"That's... that's Shadow." Ron dropped the book in shock.

XXXXXXXXX

Ah, the mystery deepens, doesn't it?


	10. Puzzle Pieces

"At least we've begun to narrow it down." Director thought as she poured over the new information. Based on her information, about ten million dollars had been spent on building materials that were commonly used in a supervillain lair. She had no doubt that this was Shadow's doing. _And we've narrowed him to what, 100 miles of Middleton? _It was at least a start, but they still had a long way to go.

Every available resource she could use, she acquired for the sole purpose of finding Kim Possible. Many of her agents were even putting in unpaid hours. Director had not asked any of them to do so, but they were all working voluntarily. Much to her surprise, even Will Du was doing the same. While he didn't like them, he did respect Miss Possible, even if he refused to admit it to anyone except for himself.

"And we've got to kill someone who's been officially dead for nearly a decade." Director sighed. Based on the research Wade and her other agents had done over the past couple of days, Ambrose Skye A.K.A Shadow disappeared nearly a decade ago, his mother and stepfather filing a missing persons report about three days after the occurrence. His mother went on record that she was positive that James Possible had something to do with it, something that never ceased to confuse her.

It had been nearly ten days since she was taken and even though they were slowly narrowing it down, they still had a long way to go. "Director, we've got some new information." Will Du marched in, saluting.

"Okay, what is it?" Director wondered, hoping this was genuine. They received hundreds, if not thousands of tips, every single day. She had been spotted as far as Russia or Poland or Mexico; just about anywhere she could think of.

"There are apparently a couple of people in Middleton who have worked on a certain project of his, probably his lair, wherever that might be." Du explained. "They've gone underground, but we're currently looking for them. I used one of our contacts to declare a substantial cash reward for any information leading to Miss Possible. They'll likely have better luck than we could."

"All right, tell every agent on duty to continue searching, but be discreet." Director ordered. "Our enemy is smart, and he realizes that we're beginning to track him down, he'll probably move somewhere else and we'll never find him."

"Yeah, I've already let them know." Du nodded. "If I'm allowed to say something else..."

"If it helps us get Miss Possible back, say whatever you need to say." Director urged.

"We were informed by Mr. Stoppable and... Shego that the collapse of the lair we were sent to was caused by this Shadow character." Du sighed. "If he's capable of generating something like that, I don't think a team is going to have any chance of success. I would suggest we use the prototypes." Currently, they had six battle suits with the designs based off of the suit Miss Possible used during the Diablo fiasco, with some minor modifications.

"I was planning on doing just that." Director admitted.

"All due respect... do we have enough of them to make a difference?" Du wondered. "I witnessed first-hand the power he's capable of and I'm concerned that they might not be enough for victory."

"I agree it's not an optimal situation, but at this point, we've got no choice in the matter." Director gave him a look that made it clear that the subject was closed. "Our top priority is getting Kim back, and... they've all received the orders, right?"

"Yes, Director, they have." Du nodded in understanding. Their job was to bring in suspects alive when possible, but Director's intent was to simply kill him and be done with it. She considered him too dangerous to be kept alive and able to break out of any prison he was sent to, but more than that, because he dared threaten someone she was grooming as her replacement when she retired or was killed.

_Although perhaps I put too much of a burden onto her young shoulders. _Director mused. It was not standard policy to have agents on missions alone, especially underage ones, but there was something about her that inspired confidence. Her first mission was an accident, but after that, Director saw someone who could protect the world and do a far better job than she ever could. With her success rate, it was easy to forget that in many ways, she was still a girl.

A call on her screen interrupted her from her work. Hoping that this would prove useful in tracking Ambrose down, she reluctantly answered it. "Hello, sister." Gemini greeted with his usual smug face.

"I'm in no mood for your games, Sheldon." Director snapped at him, and moved to close the screen.

"Wait, wait!" Gemini insisted. "You'll want to know this! It concerns a mutual friend of ours."

"What do you have?" Director asked eagerly, trying not to remember that her evil twin brother might have his own ideas in mind.

"I've managed to find out that truckloads of concrete and sheet metal have been transported to... an isolated area." Gemini informed her. "It's also underground, so your satellites aren't going to be able to do anything."

"I know that already; do you have anything else?" Director demanded.

"Yeah, the WWEE has our own scouts out there and we've narrowed it down to someone between Lowerton and Middleton." Gemini explained.

"So we only have about four hundred square miles to search." Director sighed. They'd tried using their technology to pinpoint his lair precisely, but had so far met with no success. Still, her older brother at least helped them narrow it down somewhat. "He's got no computer that we can track and the last time we established a trace, it turned out to be nothing more than a ruse."

"There is a quicker way to find him and return your favorite agent." Gemini pointed out. "Kidnap his mother and stepfather, and tell Shadow you'll kill them both if he doesn't bring her back."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Director screamed at him. "I'm not you! We don't resort to those kinds of tactics!"

"You can't tell me it's never crossed your mind, Betty." Gemini grinned. Unfortunately, it had. There were occasions where she was quite tempted to do so. It was extremely unethical, but it was a sign of just how far some were willing to go to get her out of Shadow's grasp, especially with what he seemed to have planned.

"I will not lower myself to kidnapping innocents." Director glared. "Why are you so interested, anyway? I would think you'd be happy to no longer have Miss Possible get in your way."

"Simple: self-preservation." Gemini shrugged. "Drakken's in a coma, Monkey Fist is apparently in Shadow's hands, and the seniors were attacked last night in a fight for some new device. It's designed to quicken forensic analysis; I can't imagine why he'd possibly want it, but he does. Both are alive, but injured."

"I... I haven't heard about that." Director's eyes widened.

"The question is: which one of us is going to be next?" Gemini explained. "If this Shadow character succeeds in his task, we will likely be his first targets." A team of psychologists concluded the same thing, on the logic that it would be easier to persuade her to kill her enemies rather than people Kim didn't know. "Being that she's defeated every one of us in the past, usually multiple times... she would likely succeed. I don't intend to become his next victim."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but... thank you, Sheldon." Director sighed. "This should certainly help our search."

"Now I think there's something you should admit," Gemini glared. "That I am the..." Director abruptly turned off the screen before her brother could go into a rant about she never properly listened to him, just because he was four minutes older than her. She could recite it by heart now and had far more important matters on her minds.

_Hold on, Kim; we're coming._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Man, you just aced that thing!" Felix complimented. "Didn't think you had it in you!"

"Well, I spent a lot of time preparing for it." Ron admitted. In fact, he had gotten caught up on most of his schoolwork that he had missed for the past couple of weeks. Barkin was actually impressed with him, something he hadn't imagined was possible. Best of all, it let him forget about his failure for a while, but now that he was no longer busy, it was all flooding back to him.

Monique and Ron were mostly sitting at the lunch table in silence, trapped in their depressing thoughts. Felix was doing most of the talking, trying to cheer the two of them up, but they mostly just filtered him out. "Never thought I'd see the day where you and your mole actually ate like a civilized person." Felix chuckled.

"I'm not real hungry." Ron shrugged. He'd barely ate anything since the fight with Monkey Fist and then only when Shego had all but forced food down his throat. The fact that he and Shadow were once friends had shaken a good part of his worldview. He was more Kim's friend at the same, but the three of them were often seen together. Every memory he had of him indicated someone who wanted the best of them. What he couldn't remember was why he disappeared; all he knew was that something happened. Kim's parents were evasive when he asked them about it, heightening his suspicions.

"Yeah, neither am I." Monique pushed away her tray. "So... how are you doing?"

"How do you think?" Ron snapped at her.

"I think she was talking about all those bruises I saw." Felix mediated. He knew both of them were in a lot of pain and more than once, had gotten into a shouting match. He didn't need Monique saying anything foolish, like blaming Ron for the ordeal.

"Still in pain, but slowly getting better." Ron informed. He could walk short distances without any pain, but had gotten a note getting out of gym until he could heal. It was one thing both his parents had insisted on. He wasn't good at healing trances, though, so it was a lengthy process. "I didn't have much to do, so I worked on my schoolwork."

"Huh, Mom was lecturing me about my grades slipping." Monique admitted. She hadn't been able to do anything since her best friend was taken. This guy terrified her when she saw him, even though she did her best to hide it. Looking over at Ron, she did her best not to blame him for everything that happened. He'd done everything he could- he nearly died trying to save her- but it didn't mean that the feeling wasn't there. "Graduation's in only two weeks, so she's really freaking out."

"Eh, they'll pick up soon." Felix reassured. "You've got nothing to worry about. So, Ron, what's going on with you and that... villainess. You said you were trying to become her friend?" He hoped this would be an easier topic for him." Rufus stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Well, Shego and I have agreed to work together as long as this situation lasts." Ron explained. "And lately, she and I have been... bonding. I told her I'd be her friend if she wanted."

"You sure that's all she wants from you?" Monique looked at him skeptically. "Because if you try..."

"I'm sure that's it, Monique." Felix cut her off before she said anything damaging. "Besides, remember what happened to Drakken. That's got to be a factor." He hoped like hell that Ron had missed the implication. So far, he had managed to keep them from screaming at each other, but it was getting more difficult for him all the time.

"I don't think it's going to be easy, but I think we'll manage it." Ron finished. Felix breathed a sigh of relief; so it did go over his head. "Still kind of strange, though. I'm used to her trying to attack me, not working with me."

"Hello, Ron." Shego suddenly greeted, hugging him from behind. Quite a few of the boys in the cafeteria turned around to look at her.

"Hey, Shego." Ron smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't get yourself into trouble." Shego informed him. Even Felix couldn't help but give her a couple glances with the way she was dressed.

"Why would I get in trouble here?" Ron wondered, confused.

"You seem to have a knack for it." Shego shrugged. "It seems better if we stick... together." She whispered that last part in his ear.

"You're telling me he doesn't realize anything?" Monique wondered skeptically to Felix.

"This is Ron we're talking about, remember." Felix reminded.

"How did you get in here, anyway?" Ron wondered. "It's not like you're a student here... even if you could pass for one." Shego had put hazel contacts onto her eyes and a device from Drakken's lair onto her body that made her skin appear normal in order not to draw too much attention.

"None of them noticed anything." Shego shrugged, sitting down with Monique and Felix. They stared at her with fear and suspicion. Deciding to ignore it, she turned back to him. "Is this place as bad as I've heard?"

"People are leaving me alone right now." Ron shrugged. That didn't make up for Kim being gone, though. He would rather have the bullies back if it meant KP could be by her side once again; his classmates he could deal with. "It's not going to last forever, though." Shego all but dragged him out of his seat and into a secluded area. Ron tried his best to ignore the whistles that some of them were making through the cafeteria.

"What do you mean, not forever?" Shego demanded.

"There are a few people here to which tormenting me is a hobby." Ron admitted. "That's been the case ever since I started school. I'm used to it by now."

"Why don't you do anything about it?" Shego shouted at him. "I've seen you fight; you could take any one of them apart. You don't have anything to fear from them."

"KP doesn't want me to." Ron sighed. "She says that I need to reserve what I've learned for our missions where it really matters."

"Are you kidding me?" Shego demanded. "Did she seriously say that? Does she know what you go through every day?"

"Yes, I've told her many times." Ron admitted.

"And she lets this continue?" Shego glared. She was tempted to go in there and teach him a lesson herself. Villain or not, she was loyal to those who she considered friends... although he'd been one of the only ones in years. "Are you sure you're making a wise decision? How could she leave you at their mercy? You know what? Give me ten minutes and they'll never touch you again."

"Shego, wait!" Ron grabbed her arm. He knew her real name, but Shego was what he was used to call her. "It's... it's my own choice as well."

"Okay, you've got one minute to explain." Shego warned.

"I could fight them pretty easily." Ron began. "Even before my training, I could beat them, but... it'd be too easy for it to get out of hand. If I really let loose, I could really hurt them, maybe even kill them if I'm angry enough. Do you remember when I was hit with the attitunidator and became Zorpox?"

"Yes, I remember." Shego nodded, trying not to shudder.

"He's a part of me." Ron told her. "I've seen what I could do if I became evil, and it's something I will never allow. Certainly not to rough up a bunch of pathetic losers. KP may want me to hold back, but it's as much my choice as hers."

"So what are we going to do about Shadow?' Shego wondered, even more impressed than before. She still wished she'd be able to teach them something... and if she ever saw anything happening, she would, and damn his protests.

"Wait until both of us are fully recovered and make sure we have the right location this time." Ron stated. "There's not much else we can do. I'm still having a hard time with the fact I used to be friends with that guy... and why I couldn't remember that before I saw the photos."

"Look, whatever he might have been back then, he isn't now." Shego warned. "You'd better forget about that, and focus on beating him." She put an arm around her shoulder, taking the opportunity to press herself against him. _How could he possibly miss all this? _

"I just have a feeling that it's important." Ron sighed, scrambling his brain to figure out what it was. "He was a light in her life back then, and I think that whatever happened... it's the key to his motivations. Ambrose let slip that his main target is Mr. Possible. Something happened and I'd like to know what."

"There are a lot of possibilities." Shego tried to keep his mind away from this road. She thought about just telling him how she felt. _No, at least not now. _Shego reminded herself. _If I tell him, he'll just leave me like everyone else has._

"We knew him for several months before he disappeared." Ron mused, talking mostly to himself. "Kim was always sad, and the last couple of months, I saw her constantly crying. Ambrose disappeared shortly afterward.

A phone call interrupted Shego mid-sentence. "Hello?" Ron wondered.

"Ron, can I talk to you?" James Possible asked.

"All right, what do you need to say?" Ron inquired.

"I'd rather we do this privately." James insisted. "I don't want anyone to overhear us and I'm sure you've got someone with you, probably Shego."

"As a matter of fact, yes." Ron nodded, even though James couldn't see it. "I'm sorry, but... can you please go? This is a private conversation." Shego reluctantly agreed and walked in the other direction. He just hoped that she listened to him, which was kind of doubtful.

"Is she gone?" James asked. When Ron said yes, he continued. "Look, I... I know Ambrose, I'm afraid. Do you promise not to repeat this to anyone?"

"I won't say anything." Ron swore.

"Good, and I've made sure this line isn't tapped by anyone." James assured. "Ten years ago, he ended up in her life. I was unfortunately too busy to pay attention to my little girl, although looking back, I should have. Then perhaps he wouldn't have been able to molest her for so long."

"Woah, you're kidding me!" Ron exclaimed. He just barely bit back a reply; he knew it would not be well received.

"When I finally noticed something was up, she was a complete mess." James sighed, and Ron could tell just how difficult this was for him. "She was too terrified to even tell me it was him, so he managed to go free. I asked them not to, but they said that if she wouldn't identify him, even saying he didn't do anything, there was nothing I could do about it."

"There's not much to say here, is there?" Ron's eyes were wide open.

"I didn't want to tell you before, but I can't stomach the fact of having my daughter in his grasp again." James admitted and unless Ron was badly mistaken, he was barely holding back tears. "I'm working on something to get her back. I failed once before to protect my daughter. I refuse to fail again!" He hung up before Ron could say anything else.

"Now I think I can understand his motivations." Ron realized.

"That he's a sick, sick bastard that needs to be taken down?" Shego came back into the picture. "He may have protected the line on his end, but not on yours. I heard every bit of that."

"Actually... Kim's dad has it wrong." Ron let out a deep breath. "He blamed the wrong person."

"How do you know?" Shego wondered.

"KP told me everything six years ago." Ron explained. "I've kept her confidence ever since, and no, I'm not going to tell you who it was. I think I also know what his plan is. He screamed at Mr. Possible that 'you haven't even begun to suffer!' He's not going kill him himself; he's going to try to manipulate KP into doing it. 'When I'm done with you, she will loathe you as much as I do.'"

"Meaning that we're running out of time." Shego concluded. She knew that part of his plan, but didn't want to tell him. Ron tried to get control of his emotions, but she was taken by surprise when he fell into her arms, shuddering silently. _We seem to be doing a lot of that lately. _Shego mused. "Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"He's as stubborn as Kim is; he'd never have listened." Ron replied. His voice grew fearful. "I have the suspicion that Mr. Possible 'black hole deep' threat he's given me in the past was not simply idle talk. We'd better find her soon."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm waiting, Kimberly." Shadow held his hand up, trapping her in a telekinetic hold, waiting to see how long it would take for her to break through it. Currently, it was three minutes and counting.

"Are you going to keep me here forever?" Kim demanded. She hated being forced up four feet into the air and unable to fight her way out of his grip. There wasn't even any limbs she could try and break free of.

"Nope, just until you break it." Shadow smirked. "Remember what I taught you; use your abilities. After all, Shego learned how to use hers. She's got quite a few talents, which I'm sure your boyfriend would really enjoy learning."

"Shut up!" Kim yelled at him. She hated the very thought of Shego making a move on him. Anger came pretty easy to her now, easier by the day. _When I get my hands on her... _

"She is quite experienced, which you're not." Shadow continued with a mocking smile. "Just how long do you expect him to resist her charms, his dazed smile as she strings him along. You remember what happened the last time, correct? Your diary filled me in on all the gruesome details."

"Enough!" Kim screamed, mustering the strength to break away from his powers and landing on the floor in a crouch. "I'm not letting her get her claws into him!"

"But do you really have a choice?" Shadow continued. Really, this was almost too easy... "Shego's even got a favorite method of seduction. The first step is..." Kim launched an attack at him, Shadow hastily dodging out of the way. "Your speed is improving, Kimberly. All you need is the proper motivation."

She knew she shouldn't be doing this, that she shouldn't be getting angry so easily. Kim had figured out that far from attacking her for it, which was what she initially expected, he seemed to be almost... pleased when she exploded. "I still didn't need to hear that." Kim glared. She felt fairly confident that she could talk back to him without negative consequences, which made her daily life a lot easier.

But where she was truly starting to bond was when he told her about his past. Kim had known little about it before, and when he mentioned it, it made him seem a lot more human, not a monster. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for him, especially when he mentioned being betrayed at Yamanouchi.

She even confessed all her fears about Ron to him, how she worried that one way she wouldn't be able to protect him. Kim mentioned all the time she realized she mistreated him, took him for granted when she was off chasing one of her crushes, not realizing that he was right in front of her the whole time. As far as he seemed to be concerned, though, she was innocent of any wrongdoing. Whenever she looked ashamed, Shadow simply brushed it off, saying she was human and had done nothing wrong, and if Ron was really her friend, he'd know that.

"But do you have to keep ambushing me?" Kim complained. She had to watch every corner, because he could come from anywhere, bashing her with an object. It didn't hurt, but every time he succeeded, it was humiliating.

"You have to remain vigilant, Kimberly." Shadow lectured. "Not all your enemies are going to play by the same rules. If they know they can't fight you directly, they'll find another way. Waiting for you in a dark alley, around the corner, a gun barrel sticking out of a car... the possibilities are endless. Even with your genetic modifications, you're far from invincible. That's where I come in."

"How do you know me so well?" Kim wondered. "You said you've seen me before, that I've grown into a strong young woman."

"Do you remember about ten years ago, when you were in third grade?" Ambrose prompted. "It was a rather difficult time for you. Your dear father seemed to consider his job to be more important than your well-being. Your mother was busy with the twins, which left you out in the cold. Remember the student of the month ceremony? You begged him to attend, but he never did. Money was more important to him."

"Where did you get that?" Kim demanded. "I never mentioned anything!"

"You still don't remember?" Ambrose asked. "The one day you were in the park. Someone was sitting on the bench, dejected. You handed him a flower to try and cheer him up, and after that, you began to become friends. You're looking right at him." Ambrose gave a mocking bow.

"Wait a minute, you were real?!" Kim gasped. She remembered coming up with an imaginary friend to help her through those difficult times. _Apparently now so imaginary after all. _Kim thought. "You... I... we used to spend our afternoons together, me, you, and Ron."

"Yes, I was, as a matter of fact." Ambrose smirked. "I did what your parents failed to do. What your father didn't care enough to do."

"Yeah, I'm starting to remember." Kim admitted, the information still not having fully sunk in yet. "That was a difficult few months and I thought I made you up to deal with everything, but... how could I not have remembered?!"

"I can't blame you much for not wanting to remember." Ambrose reassured. "It was a difficult time of your life and you decided to push to the back of your mind. I'm not angry with you, Kimberly. In fact, I was going through something quite similar at the time. My stepsister was going down a bad road, getting into drugs and partying, and my parent's attention was focused mostly on her. We were in the same position."

"I'm sorry about that." Kim apologized.

"I've learned to accept it." Ambrose shrugged. "We became quite inseparable, if you recall."

Kim was beginning to flash back to that period of time in her life. It was true; she spent as much time with him as she could, and often dragged Ron by the arm to accompany him. Her parents almost never paid attention at the time, and were willing to listen to even the shallowest of explanations. There were a couple of times she hunted him at his job, where she'd gotten him into trouble.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to remember everything." Kim admitted. "I didn't have a whole lot of friends then, just Ron and you. You even used to call me 'KP'."

"It seemed to roll off the tongue, so it became my nickname for you." Ambrose replied. "I doubt Ron remembers where he actually got it from. You weren't too popular when you were younger, in sharp contrast to your image now. Just the three of us, against everything the world could send our way." His words became wistful.

"And you just disappeared on me, and I never saw you again." Kim gave him an accusing look. "You were always there to cheer me up."

"And while I did my best to cheer you up, you always looked sad." Ambrose nodded. "I saw you cry a lot, and while I tried to ask what was wrong, you were always afraid to tell me. You were too afraid, said that you'd get badly hurt for it. Eventually, though, you did, albeit by accident. Do you remember?"

"I was playing on the swingset and let something slip." Kim nodded. "After that, you wouldn't leave me alone until I told you everything, including that..."

"Your babysitter was molesting you and your parents were ignoring it." Ambrose finished for her. "I'm sorry about that, I truly am."

"It was a decade ago; it's no big." Kim shrugged. That wasn't entirely true, though. What was coming back was her anger that she thought she had gotten rid of a long time ago. Anger at her parents, angry at everyone. There were occasions where she begged her dad not to bring her over, but he was too wrapped up in everything to pay attention and ignored her. "I got over it a long time ago."

"I encouraged you to tell your parents, put an end to it, and have her thrown in prison where she belonged." Ambrose continued his story. "As you can imagine, it didn't quite work out that way, did it?"

"What do you mean?" Kim wondered, her body shaking with barely suppressed rage. It all came flowing back at once, his disregard for her concerns, her welfare.

"Well, it turned out that when he had the evidence in front of his face, he was capable of mustering a few parental feelings." Ambrose admitted, and his heart began to quicken at the memory. "However, there was a case of mistaken identity. He blamed me!"

"Wh.. why?" Kim gasped. "We were friends! Why would he think it was you?"

"It was a choice between the daughter of one of his friends and a newcomer who reminded him of how badly he failed." Ambrose snarled. "To him, it was quite simple. They arrested me, made sure they put me in a cell where I was beaten on a daily basis. He took you there, if you recall."

"I... I said you didn't do anything, that you were my friend." Kim remembered. "I begged them to let you go." Her mind flashed back to that night, her dad dragging her into the police station where she mentioned everything that happened to her. Her father's anger scared her, even if it wasn't directed at her, so he had to leave the room for her to speak. Even then, she was too frightened to say who it really was, giving the details without the name.

"They did, although they still believed me guilty." Ambrose admitted. "I saw you for the final time that night." She broke away from the police and rushed to try and see him as he was being escorted out.

"I'm sorry about that; it was all my fault." Kim whispered, her eyes shimmering. "I wasn't brave enough to tell him who it was." Her eyes closed, expecting him to attack her.

"Do you think for one second that I ever blamed you?" Ambrose asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You were only eight years old and you'd already shown a great deal of bravery. I didn't blame you then, I don't now. You know who I'm unhappy with."

"Yes, my dad." Kim nodded. She was rather angry with him herself.

"It gets even worse, I'm afraid." Ambrose sighed. "I was released, but my reputation was destroyed, my job gone, and the couple friends I had left me. Your father, though, he was the worst. He still believed me guilty, and when I was let go... he decided to take things into his own hands. Even then, I had some training, took some boxing lessons in college, but when I walking home, he hit me with a tranq dart. When I woke up, I was in his basement.

"Have you ever been under torture, Kimberly?"

"No... No, I haven't." Kim was forced to admit. Her father had actually hunted him down and tortured him?! None of her foes had ever done so; they merely attached her to various death traps that she always escaped from.

"Then be grateful that you don't know the feeling." Ambrose sighed. "He stripped me, laid me down on a table, covered my body in ice water, and began delivering electric shocks. Today, it would be easy to resist, but back then, I was unused to pain, certainly not on that scale. I cried, I pleaded, begged him to let me go. I told him that I was innocent, that he had the wrong man. He didn't care at all; he refused to listen to me. Being hit with a horsewhip and having salt poured into the wound was the worst part, though. The only thing that kept me alive is that my latent abilities manifested and I was able to escape. Absent that, he would have killed me."

"I... I can't believe it." Kim gasped, collapsing onto the floor. Her dad couldn't do that... could he?

"I know it's a lot to take in, and I'm sorry." Ambrose replied. "He isn't the person you think he is. He neglected you when his career was taking off, left you with someone who used you in a way that no child should be, and did nothing to protect you on your missions, either. He played with your DNA when he thought you weren't perfect enough. He tried to kill the one who's always protected you, torturing an innocent man. Again, I'm sorry; I too had to learn that my own father wasn't who I always dreamed he was, so I know where you're coming from."

"How could he... how could he have done this to me?" Kim took deep breaths, dealing with both depression and rage at the same time. "Why did he neglect me? Was his job that important to him?"

"It appears so, yes." Ambrose nodded. "Do you need any time to yourself or would you rather I stay?"

"No, you can stay if you want." Kim groaned. He sat down next to her, not sure whether or not to put his arm around her. "I thought I'd forgiven him for everything. Maybe I wasn't quite as forgiving as I previously believed." At the time, she had forgiven him immediately, being that she was only eight years old and unable to stay angry with him for long. In hindsight, though, her anger was greater.

_Just like old times... _Ambrose mused. "Is there anything I can do to take your mind of this?" He wondered out loud. He knew the truth would be a lot for her to take in, and was glad he waited until she was willing to actually believe it.

"As a matter of fact, you can." Kim glared, getting to her feet. "You can spar with me until I collapse from exhaustion."

"I wouldn't go that far, but as you say." Ambrose smiled and get into position. Her strikes were quicker and more aggressive than before, her body shaking with hatred.

XXXXXXXXX

_ "What have you done, KP?" Ron demanded, walking into the room, horrified at what he saw._

_ "I removed every obstacle we have." Kim explained, gesturing to the pile of dead bodies behind her. "We don't have to live in danger anymore, Ron. We can be together now. Ambrose will accept you, he's promised me he will." She extended her hand. "Come with me, Ron."_

_ "KP, please, come to your senses!" Ron begged her. "If you don't stop this, GJ will hunt you down! I don't want to see anything happen to you."_

_ "I can protect myself, and Ambrose can protect both of us." Kim smiled. "There's more work to be done, but when it's over..." she moved in close and kissed him, taking both his hands in hers._

_ "What you're doing... this isn't being a hero." Ron looked at her sadly. "Don't you see it? You're becoming just like the villains you fight! Damn it, please don't do this. It's... it's a path I can't follow!"_

_ "We've restrained ourselves before and look what happened!" Kim insisted. "They kept coming back, kept putting more people in danger from their schemes. I believed as you do until Ambrose showed me what evil truly is. I love you, Ron; don't make me fight you."_

_ "Don't make me do this, I beg you." Ron panted from the prospect of having to fight his best friend. "I can help you, but only if you let me." For a moment, she seemed to consider the offer._

_ Then she heard the sound of agents coming towards her. "You... you led me into a trap!" She cried. "You never planned to reason with me at all. You just wanted to keep me here long enough to spring a trap! You've become another enemy, and you can't imagine how much that hurts."_

_ "KP, please, I didn't know..." Ron begged, seeing his best friend disappearing before his eyes. _

_ "Liar!" Kim screamed. "Very well; if you want a fight, then so be it." She leaped towards him, forcing Ron to deflect her first attack._

"What did you see, Master?" Yori asked him as he woke from his meditation.

"Something highly disturbing, and a vision that must not come to pass." Sensei got to his feet. "It is time to intervene directly. Much as I do not desire this conflict, my former student must be stopped before he brings ruin on his all."

"Surely it is possible to reason with him, Sensei!" Yori asked with alarm. "I do not wish his death. To me, he is a brother. There has to be another way."

"I wish there was another way, Yori-San." Sensei looked at her sadly. "I still care about him as well, but no matter my personal feelings, I must put a stop to his plans if possible." He was far from confident that he could, though. Ambrose was much stronger than him and would have won the last battle had Yori not shielded him.

"Don't kill him at least, promise me that, Sensei." Yori all but pleaded with him.

"I cannot make such promises, as I am unsure if I will be able to keep them." Sensei responded regretfully. "I will do anything possible to merely capture him, but I would be less than honest if I said that it may come down to death."

"Then... then I cannot go with you." Yori bowed her head. "I cannot fight a man I consider my friend, even if he has fallen. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, Yori-San." Sensei reassured. He wished that he did not have to do this, but Ambrose was his pride and joy, his mistake, and it was his responsibility to stop. "The mistake is mine. I knew he was full of anger from the beginning, but I believed with proper training, he could overcome it. I was mistaken, and I must put an end to Ambrose's scheme. We are running out of time."


	11. The final card

"Finally, I'm home!" Ron sighed as he walked in the door. He didn't see anyone when he walked in, though. His parents would be at work for at least another couple of hours, likely even more than that. Ron was used to it by now, though, so he simply sat down in the easy chair. It didn't take more than a few seconds for the communicator to start beeping, though. "What is it, Wade?"

"Hey, Ron, you asked yesterday about where this Ambrose character used to live?" Wade began.

"Yeah, well, I'm waiting." Ron replied a little impatiently.

"Well, his mother and stepfather live... in Middleton." Wade announced. "They're only a few miles away from your house, and only two miles away from Kim's."

"That should make my job a lot easier, thank you." Ron nodded.

"So... why do you want to know, anyway?" Wade wondered.

"I'm hoping they can provide some information on where he might be hiding." Ron explained.

"Once his real name was released, they've been approached over a dozen times, both by the local police and Global Justice agents." Wade informed. "They've repeatedly said that they have no idea where he is, and as far as they believed, he was dead. Until all of this, he was declared dead three years ago."

"They're lying, I'm sure of it." Ron's eyes narrowed. "If they won't talk to them... they'll talk to me. I know how to persuade them."

"Ron, you're out of your mind!" Wade screamed at him. "Are you really willing to go so far as to intimidate them, even torture them?"

"If that's what it takes to get Kim back... yes." Ron's eyes glowed blue, but there was also a faint glimmer of red as well.

"Ron, look at yourself!" Wade insisted. "They may be telling the truth, and there's no reason to assume that they aren't. More than that, what do you think Ambrose will do to you if he finds out? What will he do to Kim?" Ever since this began, he was watching Ron fall apart more and more, to the point where methods he would previously have found terrible began to become acceptable in his mind.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Wade; I shouldn't even be thinking that." Ron sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. "It's just that the longer she's gone, the more frightened I get. As that grows, extreme measures don't sound so extreme anymore."

"We'll get Kim back, all right?" Wade promised. "I'm worried about her too, but you losing control isn't going to help us, ok?"

"I know; I'm trying." Ron tightened his grip on the chair. "Look, let me know what else you find. Shadow can't be too far away from here." He turned the communicator off and collapsed into the chair.

Truth be told, those thoughts were kind of scaring him too. As he told Shego the other day, it was the reason he held back on his tormentors, sometimes even the henchmen he distracted while KP saved the day. He feared what he could do without restraint. Zorpox had already shown him how good he would be at being a villain, and it was something he always struggled against.

_You could go now, take out any surveillance, and get answers from them. _A voice whispered in his head. _It wouldn't take long and wouldn't it be worth it to get her back?_

"Shut up, damn it!" Ron shouted to his voice, momentarily forgetting that he spoke out loud. That voice was actually beginning to make sense to him. Shadow had deceived them before, they'd tried the gentle way, maybe this would be more effective... "No, no, I can't. What kind of person would I be if I intimidated innocent people?" The temptation was still there, however.

"Are you there, Ron?" Shego asked, walking down the stairs.

"Yep, just got done with school." Ron admitted. "I'm getting a little tired of Monique's accusing glares. Damn it, I've been the one searching, not her!"

"She's actually blaming you for this?" Shego asked with surprise, squeezing herself on the other side of the easy chair and laying her head on his shoulder. "Shouldn't she know better?"

"She hasn't said anything, although I think that's because of Felix." Ron rubbed his temples. "But every time I see her, she's glaring at me, so yeah, I think she blames me. It's hard to blame her, though; I wasn't good enough to protect her."

"Do you have to do this to yourself?" Shego told him. "I've told you before: you did everything you could. You're running yourself ragged trying to help her. When was the last time you got any sleep?" There were dark circles under his eyes.

"I can't sleep." Ron groaned. "I haven't been able to sleep for more than hour at a time. Every time I close my eyes, I see her screaming at me, telling me I failed her. Sometimes it's even her corpse."

"Is that way you woke up screaming last night?" Shego wondered. She was initially unhappy since he woke her up as well, and wanted to give him a piece of her mind, but when she saw the kind of condition he was in, she didn't have the heart to do it.

"I'm sorry about that." Ron looked at her intently. "But in a way, that dream was worse. I saw her join him, standing over a pile of dead bodies, and then smiling at me like she hadn't done anything wrong! She'd never join him!"

"Ron... I wouldn't be so sure." Shego replied cautiously. She knew that if she screwed this up, their budding friendship would just be one more casualty. "He's not just powerful, he's smart. He's managed to hide from Global Justice, Kimmy hasn't been able to escape him, and I'd bet that he's rather good at playing mind games." She leaned closer to him, half-sitting in his lap.

"I can't believe it, I simply can't." Ron gasped. "Just the mere thought of KP becoming a villain..." Ron began to hyperventilate, Shego trying to get him to calm down. Once he was finished, he added: "How long have you suspected this?"

"A few days," Shego was forced to admit. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but... I didn't want to lose you." Even now, she was still worried about that. Their friendship was new and fragile; such unpleasant news could break it. _Especially since I'm hoping for more from this. _Shego thought.

"Is that what you're afraid of?" Ron asked. When she nodded, he continued: "I'm not going to throw you aside just because I disagree with you. As much as I don't want to think about the possibility, you may have a point. She's got an angry side to her." He'd seen as much on her worst days, and what she was capable of when she lost it. Shego being kicked into a collapsing building during the Diablo fight was proof enough of that. As reassurance, he wrapped his arm around her waist, trying to ignore the hormones flooding within him.

"Maybe I shouldn't be afraid, but after being betrayed so many times... I'm worried about it happening again." Shego all but whispered to him. _Why did I actually have to fall for him? _She agonized. If it was merely lust, she'd sleep with him for as long as he kept her interest and then break it off. Not only that, she could mock Kim about it when they fought again. Since she was developing real feelings, however, it was a lot more complicated. "Remember, I lost nearly everyone when that comet hit us. They just saw me as a freak, not caring that I was once their friend. Please... please don't do that to me again."

"Not everyone's like that, you know." Ron reminded. "There are decent people out there."

"Yeah, I certainly never met any of them." Shego scoffed with a bitter laugh. "The more time I spent with others, the more I grew to hate them. They certainly never needed any reason to look down on me."

"You can't judge everyone based on the bullies you had in your life." Ron told her. "If I did that, I'd have never met KP or Felix."

"Why not?" Shego demanded, pushing herself back to her feet. The act caused a slight amount of pain, reminding her that her injuries had not fully healed, but she barely felt it. "How do I know you're not like everyone else? You'll just lead me along and betray me the way everyone else has! I've heard this speech before from Hego countless times! To simply try, try again, thinking just as you do! But you know what?! They weren't! I tried and tried and tried to make friends, and it wasn't enough! You'll just hurt me too! I don't need anyone!" She stormed off, hoping he didn't see her cry. Before all this happened, she almost never cried, no matter what, but she was losing control far more easily now.

Ron simply sat there for a few minutes, wondering what he was going to do.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _Shego thought as she ran into his backyard. _What is he going to think of me now? He's never going to want to talk to me again!_

_ "So what? He'd just hurt you anyway, like everyone else has. He's your enemy, or have you forgotten that!"_

_ He hasn't done anything to me. _Shego argued. _Ron said he was willing to be my friend; he even saved my life!_

_ "You think that's going to last once all this is over? When Kimmy comes back, he'll run right back to her. He'll never speak to you again! Haven't you heard all these lines before?" _

_ Maybe, but I'll make sure he won't forget me. _Shego thought, debating with her insecurities. _I'm tired of this, and now that Drakken's gone, he's the only one in this world who cares about me._

_ "So he says now." The voice persisted. "How many times have you heard this before? They promise to be loyal, promise to stand by you while you do the same, yet they never hold up their end of the bargain. Being alone sucks, but being stabbed in the back for the rest of your life is worse."_

"Shego, did you hear me?" She heard Ron say behind her. "Are you all right?"

"Stop pretending that you actually give a damn about me," Shego snarled, backing away from him. "Once we beat him, you'll forget all about me! I don't mean anything to you, so stop lying to me!"

"I thought you knew me better than that," Ron replied sadly. "Would I be here right now if I didn't care?"

Part of her berated herself for further pushing him away, while the other side of her stated that it was simply common sense. Her defenses had broken, and the thought scared her more than anything. She almost wished that he would attack, that he would break her heart. Shego knew how to respond to that kind of thing. Seeing him standing after she'd done her best to push him away... that was something she didn't know how to respond to.

"You might mean that now, but this is just temporary." Shego turned her head away. "I shouldn't even try to keep something that can't last."

"I'm not going to forget about you." Ron promised, entangling her hand into his own while gently stroking it with the other. "I know you're scared to trust me, I know you've been hurt many times before, and you don't want to get hurt again. I've been where you are."

"How could you possibly know what it feels like?" Shego snapped at him. "You've had Kimmy your whole life, while I haven't had anyone since Tracy died."

"Shego, you've seen how I'm often treated at school." Ron looked at her sadly. "I've had friends stab me in the back in order to move up on the food chain. In 8th grade, I had a best friend that I was ripped apart from because his mother thought I was homosexual. I've had joy turn into ashes in my mouth, and there was an occasion where what I thought I wanted turned out to be a nightmare."

When she didn't say anything, Ron knew he had to do more. The memory was difficult for him to divulge, but if he wanted her to trust him, he'd also have to trust her. "Last year, I ended up making a major mistake. At the time, though, I thought it was the best time of my life. I finally had a real girlfriend, someone that was funny, charming, and beautiful. It didn't last very long, though."

"What happened?" Shego finally spoke up.

"When you're lonely, it's easy to make bad decisions." Ron informed. "I was so excited that I turned a blind eye to her faults, or else made excuses for them. The first time she punched me was about a month into the relationship. She was unhappy about me spending so much time with KP and lost her temper. The next day, she apologized and said she was being silly. That lasted about two weeks until the next time and as time went on, it took less and less to set her off."

"Why'd you stay?" Shego's eyes widened.

"I made excuses, thought she was just going through a hard time." Ron continued. "This went on for about two more months, and I made excuse after excuse about my injuries to KP, usually deliberately falling so she'd think they came from my clumsiness. She was still suspicious, though, and we began growing apart because my girlfriend was always angry when I hung out with her. When she stabbed me with a fork, though, I decided enough was enough and left.

"Forgot to say: she went to another school and the story spread around over there. Most of them seemed to find it funny, treating it as nothing more than a joke. I don't know everything they said about me, and in this case, I'd rather remain ignorant. This was something that had ripped me apart, and it was treated as nothing more than a gag by these people."

"I don't know what to say; I'm very sorry, Ron." Shego gasped.

"I've kept this to myself." Ron admitted. "Monique doesn't know, Felix doesn't know, even my parents don't know. The only people in my life that are aware of it are KP... and now you. So I think I understand how it can be difficult to trust again after you've been hurt many times."

_He... he actually trusts me with this? _Shego thought in astonishment. She saw how difficult it was for him to speak of it. "How... how did you live with that?" She finally spoke up.

"As best you can," Ron shrugged. He gave her the summary of it, but didn't want to say that the full story was even worse than he had mentioned. "It's hard for me to trust other people too, and it's easy to simply dismiss everyone else because of it... but that's no way to live, Shego. I'm telling you here and now, I'm your friend. I'm not going to betray you, and I'm not going to leave you... if you don't want me to."

"I don't; I hope you're not mad at me." Shego worried.

"As I said, I understand completely; I'm not mad." Ron promised. He couldn't help but wonder if she was interested in more than that from him. _Nah, this is Shego. _Ron dismissed. _I'm not the kind of person she likes, and besides, KP's waiting for me. _It didn't stop him from wondering, though.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Activating neural bonds..." Jim declared.

"Attaching power cells..." Tim agreed.

"We're finished!" The two of them proclaimed together.

"Now all that's left is to give this thing a try." James agreed, trying to get the feel of the new battle suit. It was a more advanced version of the one that he has designed for Kim. The price tag was over ten million dollars from materials that he borrowed from the Middleton Space Center, but if he got his daughter back, whatever consequences he faced, he could bear. The blueprints were years old, the protoype several months. They simply put the finishing touches on it.

He took his steps slowly at first, wanting to stay balanced. The downside of the suit was that it was bulkier than the last one, instead of fitting to his body like a piece of clothing. James did nothing but walk until he began to get the hang of it. Under perfect circumstances, he'd test it for a couple of weeks before he considered using it under battle conditions. "No time for that; she's counting on me." He muttered to himself.

"Come on, let's try the next test!" Jim insisted.

"Yeah, I want to see what that shield can do!" Tim smiled. "It's the coolest part!"

"Could you build one for us as well?" Jim pleaded.

"We can save the day too!" Tim argued.

"Boys, this is a serious mission, not a game." James lectured them both. He refused to have any more of his children in danger. God only know what Ambrose would do to them if he saw them. He pressed the button to activate the blue shield glowing on the armor. "You guys ready?" Three M-16s pointed directly at him.

He was a little nervous, though, and excitement aside, so were his sons. However, the armor was programmed not to fight unless there was a living person inside of it in order to reduce the chances of it being hacked into and turned on its creators. "Ready..." James steadied himself. "Fire!" He closed his eyes immediately.

Even with the ear protectors on, the three of them felt a sharp pain as the weapons fired directly into the armor. Jim and Tim hardly dared to breathe, hoping they weren't going to lose another family member. Once the guns stopped, though, they saw that it hadn't so much as dented the battle suit.

"It worked! I knew it!" Jim exclaimed.

"Shadow's not going to stand a chance now!" Tim added.

The next stage was demonstrating its strength. The suit was capable of tearing through a bank vault with a combination of brute strength and lasers to weaken the steel. Each plasma shot it fired had the power of a stick of dynamite. "This ought to equalize things at least."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." A voice interrupted.

"You've just made a big mistake, Shadow." James snarled. "Show yourself!"

"You'll pay for taking our sister!" Jim and Tim screamed together.

"I am not your adversary, Possible-San." Whoever it was still refused to show himself. "Can you read me on your sensors?" James looked down at them, but no matter what he did, he simply couldn't locate him. "If you cannot locate me, you will not be able to find him, and I promise you... Ambrose will use every tool at his disposal to destroy you."

"I'll take him down first." James promised. "And even if I fall... he's coming with me."

"Even with your new design, you do not have the skill or the power necessary to face him." Sensei warned.

"So what do we do?" Jim and Tim wondered together.

"How about a few nano-bombs?" Tim laughed.

"I'm working on a miniature death ray that'll burn a hole right through." Jim smiled.

"Kids, your dad is busy talking to the mysterious apparition." James explained to them. "How do you know him so well?"

"I trained him for years, taught him every one of his abilities." Sensei explained.

"How could you have done something so foolish?" James demanded, the hands on the armor glowing with energy. "Didn't you realize what he is? The man..." he stopped himself once he remember the presence of his sons.

"Even the wisest of men are capable of failure, Possible-San." Sensei advised him. "It is a lesson you should learn before it's too late. I wish that such an act was not necessary, but my student must be stopped. Therefore, when the time comes, I will be fighting alongside you and the Chosen One."

"I'm not failing her again, so stop speaking in riddles!" James snapped.

"You will be fighting more than Shadow alone." Sensei warned. "You must fight and face your own mistakes, your long held beliefs."

"If that's what I have to do, so be it." James nodded determinedly.

"But can you fight your own child as well?" Sensei inquired.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Can all of this really be true? _Kim wondered. _Did I actually know my dad at all? _If she had heard this story a week ago, she would have completely dismissed it. Yes, she knew her dad wasn't perfect, but torturing an innocent man? She couldn't wrap her finger around it. _Of course, he thought he was protecting me, even if he was mistaken._

It was being ignored, though, that still hurt, even after all these years. Ironically, she wasn't angry back then. Once her brothers had gotten slightly more manageable and her dad wasn't working so many others, she was simply happy to have them back. As she got older, though, her resentment slowly grew. Kim never said anything to him, because deep down she was aware that as big of a mistake as her parents made, they loved her and proved it to her as often as they could.

_Then why did they abandon me and not listen to me? _Kim asked herself. She did her best not to listen to Ambrose, but his words had the uncomfortable feel of truth about them. He was an old friend, even if she had barely given him a thought for years. _Everyone makes mistakes, right? I've forgiven them before, I can do so again. _She knew better than to say anything of the sort to him. Ambrose was normally calm, but whenever her father was mentioned, his eyes glew red.

Her mind flashed back to all the sparring and training that he was giving her. It was a way for her to burn off her restlessness, and until now, she didn't think anything more about it. Looking back on it, though, she remembered that he always encouraged her anger, encouraged her recklessness. Their first fight, Ambrose was trying to provoke her, taunting her to the point where she completely lost control. "But why?" She whispered to herself.

_Because he wants to recruit me, _It finally came to her, like a light in a dark room. But with her emotions on a roller coaster for so long, it took a long time for her to see it. _He wants me to join him, to become his student. _There were times where that didn't seem like such a bad thing. While she was not blind to her faults, she saw his virtues as well.

"He's never hurt me, even when I thought he would." Kim whispered. "Even when I tried to kill him." _And he's obviously knows a lot that he can teach me. _She thought. _He's right, and I never thought of it before. My job is dangerous, even for me, but especially for Ron. What if I'm too late, and I could have saved him if I listen to Ambrose?_

_ Assuming he's telling you the truth, _A voice in her head reminded. It had grown quiet in recent days, but had not disappeared entirely. _There are things he's holding back._

_ He's also been protecting me, making sure nothing happens to me. _Kim argued.

_So he says. _The voice pointed out. _Even if he has been doing it, do you really believe that he's doing it out of the kindness of his heart? Or because he's grooming you to become a villain? _

_ We used to be friends; he was there for me when no one else was. _Kim continued her internal debate.

_That may have been true once; do you really think he's the same person than you knew ten years ago? _The voice warned.

_But he is right about my capabilities; I don't know any human being that could do what I can. _Kim's mind flashed back to when she was watching to Olympics with Ron. She was amazed, but Ron pointed out that she did better than that every day. At the time, she merely blushed and never gave it another thought. Now she realized that it was true.

_Have you tried listening to your dad's side of the story? _The voice argued. _Even if Ambrose is right about that, there could be details that he's leaving out. Perhaps you should find out what._

_ I can't do that; he'd be furious! _Kim gulped.

_Then maybe he isn't as decent as you might think he is. _The voice concluded.

Kim had to admit, she did have the feeling that there were details that Ambrose was holding back and if this was anyone else, she'd be determined to find out what. She remembered his powers, though, and didn't want to be on the receiving end. There was a room that he told her never to enter. "And that's where I'll find what I want to know." Kim thought. _And when he finds out... he'll hurt me._

_ How do you even know he's here? _Her inner voice pointed out. _He's gone a lot of the time and relies on your fear to keep you in line. _Escape still didn't cross her mind, but finding out who he was did.

She turned the corner as her internal battle commenced. Kim knew precisely where that room was, as she had gotten pretty good at maneuvering around the corridors during her two week stay in this place. It wasn't as if it was well-hidden. It was the only door that was locked in the entire lair. "But should I really do this?" Kim wondered. She tried to hide it, but she cared about Ambrose, and figured out that he cared about her too, even if calling him unbalanced was an understatement.

Within a couple of minutes, she arrived at the door. It was ten feet tall and at least a foot thick, with numerous locks holding it in place. Even if it wasn't locked, she wasn't sure she could even move something that heavy of her own. _I shouldn't be here; I should just turn around! _Kim told herself. _It's not too late to turn back. Ambrose can turn invisible and hide from me. He could be watching me right now!_

She stood there for what seemed like forever, simply staring at the giant door. Kim was too afraid to open it, but too curious to simply walk away. She paced around, wondering what to do, whether she could even get it open if she wanted to. _Go in or leave, but don't just stand here! _Kim mentally screamed at herself. It took another ten minutes before she could make up her mind.

Kim approached the door, wanting to see how difficult it would be to get it open. There was only one lock on it and a feeble one at that. It was even obvious enough to where she could wrap her head around it, but try as she might, she couldn't break it. _Wait a minute, I've got that super strength Dad gave me! _Kim exclaimed. Once she tapped into that, the lock broke in a matter of seconds.

Actually moving the door was more difficult. It was only a couple of inches above the ground and with each tug, it screeched, each sound making it feel like Kim's heart was about to stop. After she pulled it enough to get through, she hastily climbed in, closing the door in an attempt to make Ambrose believe that nothing was out of the ordinary.

At first glance at least, there was little to see here. The room was completely dark, so she treaded carefully to make sure she didn't bump into anything dangerous.

A bright light showed up, nearly blinding her. It took Kim a few seconds to realize that it was coming from a giant computer. "Hmm... that might be the answer to all my questions." Kim thought, sitting down in Ambrose's seat. Much to her surprise, it wasn't even password protected. _He's just as capable of messing up as anyone else, apparently. _

It took her some time to find information that was useful. She opened a folder that had photos of her as a little girl. "Okay, this is really creeping me out." Kim admitted. There had to be hundreds of them, with her and Ambrose doing everything. "Forgot how much time I actually spent with him... and he did have a camera."

Closing it, she decided to look and see what kind of plans he might have. Kim knew he wanted her on his side, but there had to be more than simply that, else why go to all this trouble. She opened a search engine and wrote: "Prototypes."

"It can't be this easy." Kim shook her head as a device popped up. It obviously had not been completed yet, being that all there happened to be was blueprints. Based on the scale, it would be at least thirty feet in height, and fifty feet in length. "What could this possibly be?" The design was pointed up in the air, and after a little more searching, she found that it was designed to send whatever was inside in all directions. The range would have to be... "I don't even want to think about it." Unfortunately, there was no information about where it could be located.

The next thing she found, still not believing this information could be so easily available, was a journal entry. The first one she clicked on was describing his efforts to keep her safe. It took her a few moments to realize that what he was talking about was the time she was forced to work with Bonnie to stop Professor Dementor. From the level of description he gave, it sounded almost like Ambrose was there. "And he was..." He had taken down a couple of henchmen that she didn't see.

Subsequent entries were pretty similar. One he described involved him killing a pair of assassins that someone had sent after her after she assisted in making a criminal bust. It described in glowing details his methods of breaking them, and once he learned of the information, hunted them down and killed them.

"Fascinating, but it still doesn't tell me what I want to know." Kim told herself. "Is he telling the truth about my genetic modifications? Why does he hate dad so much?" She read through further logs, the one about the Diablo scheme catching her mind. "I was ready to take matters into my own hands." she read out loud. "Regretfully, I underestimated Drakken and did not believe him capable of such a scheme. Now that it appears Kimberly has been broken and Ron is unable to act, I am forced to do so myself." The next entry was completely about her, telling in detail how impressed he had been with her as she had grown up during her crime-fighting career.

She couldn't help but feel touched by that. Ambrose sounded extremely proud of her, notwithstanding how creepy it was for him to be watching her for such a long period of time. "So why has he done all this?" Kim wondered to herself.

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" Ambrose said behind her.

Kim was so startled that she jumped out of the chair, launched herself several feet, and landed on the ground, too terrified to speak. There was no point trying to flee; there was nowhere to go. Kim closed her eyes, waiting for whatever he would do to her.

"Must we go through this again?" Ambrose groaned. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done so a long time ago. I've protected you for nearly two years. You could show a bit of gratitude!"

"You locked me in this place!" Kim screamed back at him. If he was going to torture her, she would at least say what had been building up over the past two weeks. "You ambushed me, subdued me, and locked me here, keeping me away from everyone for your evil purposes!"

"I'm not evil, and I've got no malevolent intent towards you." Ambrose cut her off. "I've simply wanted to make sure that nothing happens to you... and that you're willing to listen to me. If I simply came up to you, out of the blue, and told you what your father had done, would you have listened to me?"

"No... no, I wouldn't." Kim was forced to admit. "But... why go through all this trouble just for me? I can't be that important to you, or your plans."

"Quite the contrary, you are everything." Ambrose dismissed. "You're right, doing all of this if you were merely an old friend of mine would be a bit much, but we'll get to that in a minute. You've done remarkable things, Kimberly, taking on a job that most couldn't survive. You've saved countless lives, stopped many evil plans, and at the same time, dealing with the normal crap that comes with adolescence.

"But at the same time, I don't think you knew just how much danger you were in. I kept you safe, but one mistake would be enough to end your life. I have the same goal as you, you know. I've worked to protect others for over a decade, first as a member of Yamanouchi and later independently. Separately, we've done much... but together we could do far more. I could train you, teach you everything, fight by your side. All you have to do is say yes."

"Why should I join you?" Kim glared at him. It was tempting, very tempting. She now knew how much she still had to learn, and Ambrose offered the key to keeping her loved ones safe. But she worried about the price she would pay. "How can you call yourself a hero? You want my father dead!"

"Oh, that doesn't even begin to describe it, but you can't tell me you don't hate him too." Ambrose smiled. "After ignoring you in your time of need, after playing with your DNA, you can't tell me you feel no anger at all."

"That's none of your business!" Kim exclaimed. "How would you know how that feels, anyway?"

"I know far better than you can imagine." Ambrose pointed out. "I was the product of a brief marriage between college sweethearts. However, they divorced and my mother was left to raise me alone. I won't give you the details of how she survived, merely that it was difficult. She hated him, and rightfully so, but I was young and naive, and curious as to who my real father was.

"When I was twenty, I was still unready to face the world on my own, so I moved with my mother and stepfather. He had received a major promotion and we became quite wealthy. My curiousness did not abate, though, and I eventually found out that by coincidence, my biological father lived in the same city. I found his home and introduced myself, believing that I would be welcomed, that he simply made a mistake in his youth."

He gave a bitter smile. "I was cruelly disillusioned by that nation. He shut the door in my face, rejecting me forever. My father had a new life, a new family, and I was seen merely as an obstacle. The only child he was interested in raising... was you."

"Me?" Kim gasped. "Wait, that means you're..."

He nodded and smiled. "My legal name is Ambrose Skye. However, my birth name is Damien Possible. Your brother."

XXXXXXXXXX

Bet you weren't expecting that one! I went through this about four times, trying to get it to where I was at least reasonably satisfied. You know the routine by now. Please read and review!


	12. Infatuations

For what seemed like forever, Kim simply stared at him in astonishment. How was this possible? _I have another brother? _She simply couldn't wrap her head around it. Why would her dad keep something like this from her?

Now that he mentioned, it, though, Kim could see it. He looked kind of like her father, had the same height, build, even if his hair resembled her mom's. _It just can't be true! _Kim screamed to herself. This had to be another trick. "How do I know you're telling me the truth?" Kim demanded. "This could be just another trick of yours."

"I'd suspected you wouldn't believe me right away." Ambrose nodded. Or was it Damien? She couldn't keep track anymore. He raised his hand and telekinetically pulled out one of her hairs. "It's why I brought this along with me." he gestured for her to follow him. "I'd like to introduce you to the Analyzer. It was designed to hasten DNA tests, to shorten the length from hours to minutes."

Kim crossed her arms, but followed. It certainly didn't look like any kind of device that was usually stolen from a secret lab. Ambrose pulled out a hair of his own and set the two down on the machine. She could hear him muttering to himself, remembering the precise instructions on how to use it. "How long is this going to take?" Kim wondered.

"Approximately four minutes." Ambrose replied. "Now... after my father rejected me, I was quite despondent. Looking back, I was quite naive, but at the time, I believed that things worked out, that people were decent. By chance, I was at a park where, lo and behold, a girl showed up. When I asked your name, you responded: 'Kim Possible'. After a couple further questions, I realized that you were indeed my sister."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you were my brother?" Kim asked him, becoming more and more receptive to what he wanted.

"I did tell you, when you wondered why I was spending time with you." Ambrose explained. "And I mentioned it to someone else when they were ready to call the police on me. It cheered me up, at least for a period of time. It meant at least one member of my family was willing to accept me."

"Why did I not remember before now?" Kim wondered, mostly to herself.

"That only you can answer." Ambrose responded. "I've made sure nothing has happened to you ever since I learned I had siblings, even if they were only half-siblings. Imagine my surprise when I learned that the legendary hero Kim Possible was indeed the young girl that I had met many years ago. It was a simple mistake that you were called to a mission."

"Look, it's what I do." Kim explained. "It was a mistake the first time, but it's now a part of me. I see no reason to be angry at them." There were times where she was, however, especially since she had been spending time with her brother.

"I have a rather different opinion." Ambrose glared. "They sent you in there, a girl only fifteen years of age, to handle missions that even many Global Justice agents are incapable of performing. What you also didn't realize was that, once I was expelled from Yamanouchi, and learned you were my sister, I often came along on your missions. I'd never dream of stealing the glory from you, merely assisted from the sidelines."

"I'm not doing this for glory!" Kim protested.

"You mean the adoration of millions matters not at all to you?" Ambrose teased. "There's no problem with wanting to be appreciated; it merely means you're human like the rest of us. You're being held back, though. You could do far more with the proper motivation."

_Think of what he could teach us; you saw what he could do. _A voice inside her head argued.

_I know he's my brother, and while he seems to have my best interests at heart, I don't approve of the methods he uses. _"And that would involve joining you?" Kim looked at him questioningly. "I know you think you're on the side of justice, but I can't commit murder. It's the one thing I swore I'd never do."

"And yet you were willing to do just that to Monkey Fist when you learned he intended to kill your boyfriend." Ambrose reminded.

Kim stopped talking. His words were persuading her, despite the fact that part of her tried to fight it. The fact he was her brother had thrown her mind completely into chaos. _He's always protected you; Ambrose has much to teach you if you let him. _It was sounding more and more tempting by the minute, but what would the price be?

"He's always been among the most dangerous of your enemies, although trivial compared to the ones I faced as a student." Ambrose continued. "Are you telling me you would never do so, even to protect the people that you love?"

"I... I can't do it." Kim replied, but her voice lacked conviction. Ambrose knew he was close, very close.

The analyzer beeped, indicating that the scan was finished. Kim moved forward, the machine saying that both herself and Ambrose were fathered by James Possible. This removed the last bit of doubt in her mind that they were indeed related to one another.

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" Ambrose grinned, raising his hand. A door to the side opened, Kim waiting to see what unpleasant surprise he had for her next. "I know you, Kimberly; you would do anything to protect them."

"How can this be true?" Kim gasped. Even with the test confirming it, it was difficult for her to wrap her head around it. "It's not possible!"

"You know the truth of things." Ambrose persisted. "It's merely your own stubbornness that does not allow you to see the light, to see the extent to which everyone in your life has lied to you."

"What happened to you?" Kim whispered. "You're nothing like how I remember. You used to be fun, caring, not a monster."

"That's Global Justice speaking through your words." Ambrose laughed. "Yes, I have changed, but what has not is how I feel about you. I am your brother, you are my sister, and nothing is going to alter that. I was like you once. I believed in others, believed what I was told. Our father put an end to that because I was in the way of his picture perfect family."

_My brother... _Kim shook her head in horror. She had always been the oldest sibling, meaning that much fell upon her shoulders. Even if they were loving, her parents always had high expectations of her, even more so when she proved what she could accomplish. But all along, there was another, someone she had barely even thought about for years since their brief meeting. "I'm going to have a long talk with him when I see him again." Kim glared. While her anger did not match Ambrose's hatred, it was still growing quickly.

"I don't think that will take long." Ambrose grinned. "That is, unless your organization kills me first. Even if I surrender, their orders are to eliminate me."

"Even if you surrender?" Kim shook her head. "You're... you're my brother, even if that is difficult for me to accept. I won't let him hurt you."

"Ah, I thought I was supposed to be the one protecting you." Ambrose chuckled. "Just give me a few more seconds...

Monkey Fist collided into the ground, his eyes wide with fear. Kim barely recognized him, but her anger ignited. He had numerous broken bones, his fingernails were pulled out, and his legs were barely able to support him. Ambrose immediately hit him with a burst of lightning from his fingertips, ripping into Monkey's fist body, causing him to roll around and squirm in agony.

Kim looked between Ambrose and Monkey Fist. She knew she should be horrified at anyone, even an enemy, enduring this kind of pain, but remembering what he attempted to do to Ron made her stay her hand. She stood there, her cold eyes never leaving him.

After a minute, Ambrose stopped his barrage and turned to her. "He thought that by grabbing the Mystical Monkey Power, he could finally defeat your dear boyfriend." He pointed to him, the gesture making him shake with fear. "As you can see, he was badly mistaken."

"Stop... I beg you... have mercy." Monkey Fist managed to gasp out. "Kim Possible! You'll help me!" He moved towards her, only to be hit again.

"Approaching her would be very unwise." Ambrose warned. "Why should she show you any mercy, provide any kind of aid? Had I not intervened, you would have killed the man she loves, am I correct, Kimberly?"

"Yes, I love him." Kim admitted. She glared at Monkey Fist with hatred.

"He's lying; he did it!" Monkey Fist desperately clutched at straws. "That man tried to kill Stoppable, not me."

"What have I told you about lying to me?" Ambrose asked, his eyes glowing red. "As it happens, I have proof that it was you." He waved his hand, a video of Monkey Fist plunging a knife through Ron's chest.

"Ron!" Kim screamed, momentarily forgetting that it was in the past and rushing towards the computer. "You son of a bitch!" She turned around and grabbed Monkey Fist by the neck, choking the life out of him.

"Mercy... mercy," Monkey Fist gasped, too injured to fight back.

"Just as you showed Yori?" Ambrose glared. "I take threats to my former student very seriously, as I believe you know by now. But I have no intention of ending your life. Kimberly, if you would do the honors of ridding this world of Fiske..."

She looked up at down, squeezing his neck. It was enough to cause him yet more pain, but not so hard that it would be fatal. Years of heroics made Kim hesitate, in spite of the fact that he attempted to murder someone he loved. _Kill him! If you do, Ron will be free of him forever!_

_ If I kill him, I'll be a murderer! _Kim argued with her inner voice. _I'll be no better than him!_

_ Of course you will; this is in defense of another! _The voice continued.

"You do realize that if you don't, he will simply try again once his wounds have healed?" Ambrose pointed out. "Have any of your enemies stopped simply because you defeated them a single time? His quest to become the mystical monkey master has become obsession."

"Yes, but... I shouldn't." Kim closed her eyes, fighting with herself, her grip on Monkey Fist tightening. It would be so, so easy to end it right now. The rage she felt when she saw Ron come close drove her, but she still could not quite deliver the final blow, as much as she desired to do so.

_He's a helpless prisoner. _Kim thought. _Killing him in self-defense would be bad enough, but when he's injured and weak? That's murder, nothing more. _

_ Ambrose is correct; he'll simply go after you again. _The voice reminded her. _And again and again until either Ron is dead or he is. Put an end to it!_

"Don't kill me, please." Monkey Fist begged as her fingers tightened around his throat. He tried to move, to fight, but he was too weak to do anything more than beg.

"Compassion is a weakness, Kimberly, one that he does not share." Ambrose warned. "As a hero, it is your job to make such difficult decisions as this. Now kill him! Do it!"

Kim panted from the mental effort of wanting nothing more than to break his neck. Her mind wanted to do so, to finally rid herself of him. Her fear and rage drove her now, fear of what would happen to Ron should they fight again. Next time, Ambrose might not get to him in time.

And yet her fingers relaxed, her hand moved down, and Monkey Fist dropped onto the floor, giving silent prayers. "I can't do it; I can't kill him." Kim admitted, facing Ambrose.

"Admirable... but foolish." Ambrose warned. "He will simply try again; don't you understand that?"

"Killing him in cold blood is not our way." Kim glared at him.

"Then you don't know Global Justice as well as you think." Ambrose informed her. "Haven't you ever noticed that your way is not necessarily the right way?"

"I know you don't agree, but I can't do it, not like you can." Kim stubbornly stood her ground. "I won't join you, not in the way you want me to."

"But..." Ambrose pressed, lifting Monkey Fist up and sending him back into his cell. There was still time to persuade Kimberly.

"Even so, I want to know my brother." Kim finished. "I'm... I'm open to having you back in my life."

"So you're proposing something more limited then?" Ambrose thought out loud. It wasn't everything he wanted, but would serve as a suitable beginning. "Say, you continue your missions with Ronald and I protect you from the sidelines as I've always done, only you now know of my presence? Would you allow me to at least train you so you will be more prepared?"

"I think that would be acceptable, yes." Kim nodded. "I do have a few more conditions, however."

"Which are?" Ambrose asked

"You will protect Ron just as you have protected me." Kim ordered. "No harm is to come to him, especially not from you."

"Agreed," Ambrose nodded. He had no plans to do so, in any case.

"That level of protection also applies to our family, including my father." Kim warned him.

"Even after what he's done to you?" Ambrose's eyes widened.

"He's still my father, and I'm not letting you touch him." Kim glared. "If you don't agree... we have nothing to disgust."

Ambrose thought it over for a few seconds. As much as he wanted his father dead, Kimberly was still more important to him. Besides, there was time to persuade her. "I agree to your terms. Shall we shake on it?" He extended his hand.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yep, definitely more comfortable now." Shego smiled as she wrapped herself around Ron's sleeping body. _He's definitely cute when he's sleeping. _She thought. Shego had done this a couple of times when she had difficulty getting herself to calm her emotions and found that this helped her do so. Currently, he was in a deep sleep after constantly searching for over a day. She told him not to exhaust himself, but as usual, he refused to listen.

Even so, she made sure to disappear when it looked like he might wake up. Shego wasn't sure how he might react to it, so she simply kept silent and pretended that nothing was happening. _Of course, it seems to help him too... even if he thinks I'm Kimmy. _Shego scowled at that.

Ron wrapped his hand with hers and moved closer to her, pushing himself right against her. Shego briefly debated with herself on whether or not it was a good idea before gently kissing Ron on the cheek. It was a weird feeling for her, being that she usually was not the romantic type of person.

_Even in his sleep, I can see the lines on his face. _Shego thought with concern. While deep, his sleep was not peaceful. His body began to move as he shifted to his back, his arms swinging around, his mouth opening in a silent scream. "Please, no!" Ron screamed in his sleep. "Stop!"

"Uh... it's ok, Ron." Shego tried to say. She didn't know what to do when he had these kind of nightmares. She just barely grabbed his hand soon enough to keep him from striking her in his twitching. Were it anyone else, she'd simply wake him with a plasma blast and threaten him. However, since they had a budding friendship, she decided to try something different. "Come on, whatever you're seeing, it isn't true." She grabbed his hand and began stroking it, pulling his sleeping body onto his lap.

His moans quieted, but still did not stop. Shego stroked his hair, her eyes full of pity... not to mention a considerable amount of envy. _She really does mean everything to him. _Shego realized. Even before all of this happened, Shego had secretly envied Kim because she had someone like him to support her. The closest she had was Drakken and even then, he was no good at it... although she'd never asked him to. It wasn't her style, or it didn't used to be.

"It's ok, Ron, it's ok." Shego whispered, leaning him against her shoulder and whispering reassurances as she stroked his back, trying to calm him. This continued for a few minutes as he slowly subsided, his mouth closing and becoming silent. She knew what he was seeing: either Kim being killed or Kim turning to evil. Shego wasn't sure what frightened him more and didn't have the courage to ask.

A short time later, though, his nightmares began again, and this time his eyes and hands began to glow blue, indicating that his powers were activating. Deciding to end this before it became dangerous, she began shaking him awake, slapping him lightly across the face. "Ron, snap out of it!" Shego demanded.

"Please, Kim, stop this!" Ron begged before his eyes opened up. He jumped into a defensive position before realizing where he was. "Oh... just another nightmare."

"Does this happen every night?" Shego wondered, relieved that he wasn't going to attack her.

"I'm afraid so." Ron admitted. "It used to be that I'd find her dead and I was too late, but now... I see myself fighting her. I can't do that, no matter what happens. I could never bring myself to attack her."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Shego told him. She wanted to reassure him, but the words fell flat on their face. It was becoming a strong possibility and the both of them knew it.

"Global Justice told me they were close to finding them, but they've been saying that for days." Ron paced. "I'm tired of playing this waiting game, doing nothing but hang around here and waiting for news. I'm tired of Monique glaring at me, acting like this whole thing is my fault. Maybe it is, but I'm done hiding. I'm going to find her, no matter what it takes. My injuries are mostly gone, so I can't use that as an excuse any longer."

"What about me?" Shego asked him.

"Come on, I know you're not going to be left out of this." Ron smiled. "Besides, I need someone to watch my back out there and who better than you? The two of us make a pretty good team."

"No, I mean... what about us?" Shego asked, dread filling her heart. She was scared to speak up, but knew that it had to be said. "When this is over... will we still be friends? I care about you, but... I'm still a villain. That hasn't changed. Can we sustain this when we're on opposite sides?"

Ron stayed silent for a few seconds, musing his response. Shego attempted to look impassive, but she was afraid. Finally, he spoke up: "I won't lie and say that it's going to be easy. I would hope that you would turn away, but I know just how stubborn you are. Even so, in spite of the difficulties it gives us... we'll find a way to make it work. I'm a lot of things, Shego, but I'm not a liar."

"Yeah, say that again once this is over." Shego crossed her arms. Her defenses were wide open, though, and try as she might, she could not close them again. There was a part of her that wanted this to continue, even wanted Kim to become Shadow's apprentice, simply so she wouldn't lost him. She wasn't her usual self, but her fundamental personality had not changed. "How are we going to be friends when we're fighting one another?"

"I keep saying you have other options, especially since Director has offered a pardon." Ron reminded.

"I know, but what else am I going to do?" Shego demanded. "This isn't a world you can just leave without consequences." It wasn't something she knew when she started and by the time she learned, it was too late to back out. "I could go as a solo villain, but I've never had the drive for it, not the way most of the others do. I can't rejoin my brothers; they're the reason I left in the first place."

"You know, I think you've just given me an idea." Ron mused. "I think Hego would be willing to help us if we asked him. I can't believe I didn't think of it before!"

"No!" Shego screamed, rushing towards him, grabbing him. "You will never bring them here, understand?! I never want to see them again!" She ripped the communicator out of his hand and threw it across the room.

"Do you hate them so much that you're willing to get us all killed because you won't swallow your pride?" Ron demanded, his voice beginning to rise. If it wasn't for the fact that his parents slept like rocks, they would long since have woken them up. "If I have to put up with them to get Kim back, I will. If I have to endure your hatred because of it, I will. You can say whatever you want, make whatever comments you please, but we need all the help we can get."

"If you drag them here, I'll never forgive you!" Shego swore to him, igniting her plasma. "I'm not letting them anywhere near Ambrose!"

Ron's anger softened. _Perhaps this isn't what I thought it was. _"We're going to need help. We're not going to be able to defeat him. You're just as aware of this as I am, and you know that they'd help us."

"I already buried my parents; I won't bury what's left of my family!" Shego glared. "I may not be able to stand them, but it doesn't mean I want them dead. Facing Ambrose would be nothing but suicide for them! If you call them... then this is over. I'll never speak to you again. Please... don't drag them into this."

"Shego, is something else worrying you?" Ron wondered. "You know by now that I'm not going to end our friendship, even if it'll be an adjustment for us. What else is going on?"

At that moment, she was tempted to tell him everything, pull her to him, and take Kim's place by his side. She opened her mouth to confess, but fell silent. "None of your business, buffoon." She dismissed. "So what's your plan?"

"Well, since we can't beat him in a fair fight... we fight him on our terms." Ron mused.

"Great, so how exactly do you plan to do that?" Shego looked at him skeptically. "Charging right in like you and Kimmy always do? This isn't Doctor D, you know." As soon as she said that, she wished she hadn't as images of his hospital bed came flooding back to him.

"I see the old Shego's back." Ron shrugged. "With the lack of insults, I was beginning to think you were a synthrodrone."

"Ha, ha, so what do you have planned?" Shego pushed.

"It'll have to be an ambush, that much I know." Ron admitted. "I was thinking of just showing up out of the blue and shooting every bullet I can at him. He could easily beat us both if he's prepared, but if he's not... However, this is nothing but idle thoughts."

"You're on the right track, though." Shego agreed. "This room isn't bugged, is it?" Ambrose seemed to know a great deal about what they were doing, and she dearly hoped that this plan wasn't going to fail as well.

"No, Wade's already made sure of that." Ron promised, but he still wasn't completely sure. He gave her the details of his plan, Shego's eyes growing wider with each word. It sounded crazy, but it also seemed to be sound. "But... I'm still worried. One mistake and it could all fall apart."

"But what other options do we have at this point?" Shego reminded him.

"Maybe I can come up with something clearer once I get some sleep." Ron thought. "Look... you can... sleep next to me if you want. I've noticed you crawling into my bed at night."

"You knew about that?" Shego gasped. She thought she managed to do it without him noticing!

"Well, I do now." Ron teased. "Can't believe you fell for that one." He shook his head.

"Gee, I've love to, but what would your parents say?" Shego teased back. "All alone in the dark with a cute girl sharing your bed?"

"You're not cute." Ron disagreed. Before she could get upset, though, he added: "You're much more than that. You're gorgeous, Shego." _Why the hell did you do that, you idiot? _Ron screamed at himself. His attraction to her was growing, and it was beginning to turn from that into an actual infatuation. _Does she feel the same way? _Most of him doubted it, but he was beginning to suspect it. Even Ron wasn't completely oblivious to when someone liked him. _Crush or not, I can't act on it. I can't betray Kim that way. _

"Aw, thanks, Ronnie." Shego grinned. She ran her hand seductively up and down her body, making his eyes widen. "So... what about me do you find attractive?"

"Uh... uh..." Ron was unable to form a coherent sentence and hastily looked away from her, trying to fight his raging hormones.

"You are such an easy mark." Shego laughed at him.

_Yep, I'm screwed. _Ron sighed. Only too late did he realize he said that out loud. _Not that I'd mind sleeping with her, but... what the hell is wrong with me?! I can't cheat on Kim! _What made this situation even worse for him... was that he was beginning to think she liked him too. Ron knew that they should discuss it, find out where they stand, but he was too frightened to do it and too tired.

Ron in a matter of minutes, arms wrapped around one another. Shego, on the other hand, stayed awake for a long time.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ann asked her husband on her cell phone.

"It's the closest thing to a lead I've got." James reminded. As a precaution, though, he was wearing his battle suit. He was headed to a dangerous place and was not going to arrive unprepared.

"You certainly shouldn't go alone." Ann persisted. "Just give me about half an hour and I'll join you. Unlike you, I've been on a couple of missions before."

"Ann, please... I'm not going to be able to focus if I think you're in danger." James pleaded with her. "Besides, I'm not going to be alone. Du's going to be joining me." He hung up, hoping that she would listen, but knew how unlikely it was. Had he had all his wits about him, he would never have mentioned where he was heading, but by the time it escaped his mouth, it was too late to do anything about it.

_Someone has to know something, and I'm going to find out what it is. _James thought. They were slowly narrowing down Ambrose's lair, but nobody wanted to take the chance that they would be detected and forced to start all over again.

Try as he might, the man's words refused to leave his head. Ambrose despised him to such a degree that he never imagined anyone capable of focusing in his direction. If only he'd managed to detect him earlier, if he'd succeeded in killing him the first time around. "How was I supposed to know he had powers?" James sighed. He had made many mistakes in his life regarding his daughter, but perhaps that was the worst of them. He had never quite forgiven himself for being so blind all those years ago.

During the trip, he attempted to block out what he imagined Ambrose doing to his daughter, without the slightest amount of success. _He was right; I did fail her. _James thought. This was not the time to be caught in negative thoughts, however. _And if she hates me after this... I can accept that if it gets her back._

He drove into the parking lot, keeping his eyes peeled. Not that it would matter much if the man he was going to meet truly wanted to kill him; that was why he brought his battle suit. Cautiously, he opened the door and looked around the underground parking garage. There were few vehicles, but only a minimal amount of light, a perfect environment for someone to hide in.

James was afraid; more than that, he was terrified. He didn't understood how Kim and Ron were able to do something like this on a regular basis for years. James' respect for the young man went up a large notch. He had been friends with Kim for most of their lives, but he was still wary when he learned that their relationship had become romantic. The fact he was willing to risk his life, a prospect he had not previously considered... maybe he was acceptable for her after all. _And if he's not, there's a rocket with his name on it._

He walked out of the parking garage, wondering where Will Du and Betty Porter, commonly known as Betty Director, were. James was nervous being around this place by himself. Already he had spotted at least half a dozen security cameras and if there were no exceptional circumstances, he would be fleeing for his life.

"It's about time you showed up." Du remarked, making him jump nearly a foot.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?" James demanded.

"We arrived here nearly fifteen minutes ago." Director pointed out. "We were beginning to become slightly worried."

"Let's get this over with; I want my daughter back." James cut off all casual conversation. "Is this where this... Jack Hench person is?"

"Yes, he spends most of his life here." Du nodded. "He informed us that he has information on Miss Possible's location."

"Then what are we waiting for?" James demanded.

"You can't simply barge in here; he has a certain protocol about matters." Director informed. What she refused to vocalize was that she was not completely confident that this was not simply a method of luring them in and killing them. She had been strongly against James Possible coming along and was about to enter of her own volition when he arrived. She suspected that he would not leave now, though, even if she had him arrested. "We'll simply wait to see if he's willing to receive us."

The doors opened a few seconds later, the trio cautiously walking inside. His receptionist was obviously off-duty, so they made their way to the elevator, hoping that this was the right move. James comforted himself by remembering the firepower he had, but his nervousness did not entirely dissipate.

When the elevator reached the top floor, Director walked out first, her eyes scanning the room for any traps. She spotted at least a couple of weapons, but she was certain that there were more than what she was seeing. Du covered James with his own body, his hand going to his firearm.

"Ah, Director, you've finally arrived." Hench turned his chair around, smiling at him. "Your brother told me that I should expect a visit from you. So... what can I do for you?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Well, Kim isn't completely lost just yet, but she's getting there. I admit, I didn't originally intend to have Hench in this story, but this story has already had many unexpected turns for me. What's one more? The next update will be in 3-4 days; until then, read and review!


	13. Breakthroughs

Okay, there are going to be some important developments in this chapter. I know for some, this might seem like it's continuing to drag on, but fear not. I think this is something you'll enjoy and again, thanks to everyone who continues to review my work.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We've been waiting for nearly twenty minutes." James glared at Hench. "Do you have anything useful to tell us or not?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Hench grinned. "I only want to make sure we aren't interrupted. After all... it'd be terrible if you saw your child and had it ripped away from you for the final time."

"Enough with the head games, Hench." Du sighed. Did he actually have something genuine to tell them or was this merely an opportunity? Both he and Director were armed, not that it would do them much good if Hench truly wanted them dead. "Are you going to help us?"

"Of course I am." Hench nodded. "All of my technology is at your disposal assisting Miss Possible in coming home."

"There's a catch, Hench." Director told him sternly. "I know you're not doing this out of the goodness of your black heart. What do you want in return?"

"Actually, there isn't." Hench smiled. "I've wanted Ambrose out of my way for a long time. He's killed many of my clients, but I've never gone after him. It's too much of a risk to do so unless I have utterly no choice in the matter. You see... I'm happy to help you because it's in my interest to help you."

"Forgive me if I'm a little suspicious, but if he's a villain, why are you helping us take him down?" Will Du inquired.

"Someone as powerful as Ambrose with delusions of grandeur is someone that must be stopped." Hench informed. While he knew how to hide it, if truth be told, he was frightened of Ambrose/Shadow. "Imagine what he could do if Miss Possible agreed to work with him."

"Don't ever insult my daughter that way." James glared, slamming his fists on the table. Being that he had his battlesuit on, it left deep dents in his desk.

"You don't want him as an enemy." Director warned in an aside to him. "He's willing to help us now because it suits him, but if you anger him too much... it'll be exceedingly difficult to protect you." James frowned and crossed his arms, but otherwise said nothing.

"I'm simply being realistic, Mr. Possible." Hench told him. "And being that it would be a disaster for every one of us, I am supplying you with as much help as I can. Take whatever of my devices you believe you need and bring him down."

"If he's really going after criminals... why are you still alive?" James glared and Director had to resist slapping him for that remark.

However, Hench didn't seem angered in the least. "Because it serves his purpose," Hench replied. "I believe he intends to use her enemies as a training exercise. It would be much easier to convince her to kill one of us than it would someone she had never met. I'm sure you'd appreciate the irony of your favorite child being a murderer."

"Do you know where he's located?" Director asked. That was what they needed most of all: a location. Technology and firepower they had and didn't need anything from Hench, especially since she wouldn't be in the least surprised if they were designed to backfire on them.

"I've been conducting my own investigation and I believe I know where he is." Hench nodded. "Being that I'm not entirely confident we're not being watched..." He wrote the location down on a piece of paper and handed it to Director.

"Then I believe our business is finished." Will pushed himself up from the table and prepared to leave the building. The place gave him the creeps, even if he didn't see any immediate threat.

"Do let me know how it goes." Hench smiled. "One last thing, Director..."

"What is it?" Director wondered, still wary about trusting him.

"Oh, nothing, really, just a small piece of advice." Hench smiled. "No prison is going to be able to hold, even the ones you've designed, if even half of what I've heard about him is true. I suggest you deal with him permanently."

"Oh, you can count on it." Director gave a smile as evil as any that Hench had pronounced throughout his career.

"I'm sure you can let yourself out." Hench gestured to the elevator. They went down to the ground floor, none of them saying a word. Everyone knew that Hench had camera covering every square inch of the place.

Once they felt they were far enough away, James was the first to speak up: "Do we have something real?" He wondered eagerly. At this moment, there was nothing he wanted more than to kill Ambrose. Hopefully, they would allow him to deliver the killing blow once all of this was over, being that there was no question that this was their plan.

Director reached into her pocket and looked over the location she was given. "It... it could be." She declared. She heard rumors of underground construction being done around that area, and it would explain why Ron had not yet found her. "We'd better act on it quickly before the window closes." However, it was going to take at least a few hours to assemble a proper team, and even more time to come up with a proper method of assault.

_This is our only chance; we'd better do it right. _Director worried.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So... what's the point on going on this little trip?" Kim sighed, resting her face against her elbow.

"This is another lesson I'm attempting to teach you." Ambrose explained. "I've mentioned many times that there are worse things in this world than your usual enemies. We should reach our destination in approximately twenty minutes. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine... mostly." Kim winced. She was in quite a bit of pain from their latest sparring session. She tapped into her anger, finding out that it was the easiest way to consciously access the strength hidden in her DNA, but it wasn't enough to win.

"Sorry about that," Ambrose winced. It took him a few minutes to heal the damage. "I thought you were more prepared than you actually were." He thought that she was able to handle a higher level. While still holding back, he did so to a lesser degree and ended up injuring here. "Nevertheless, your progress is quite remarkable.

"I have an excellent teacher." Kim smiled. "My brother seems to know what he's doing."

"Yes, I've taught students a few times." Ambrose admitted. "Unfortunately, my fellow masters did not approve of my teaching methods, so I was sacked and sent back out in the field."

"Why did they get rid of you?" Kim wondered.

"I was trying to show them what they were really going to be facing out there." Ambrose explained. "Sometimes, students younger than yourself end up facing situations that they aren't prepared for. I was trying to rectify that and even if my techniques were unconventional, they still made quicker progress than before. I ended up frightening some of them, though, so I was fired."

"It seems to be working just fine for me." Kim informed him. "I know you might not be happy that someone my age is out here, but it's what I do."

"Than as your brother, it's my responsibility to prepare you for it, hence the point of this." Ambrose proclaimed. There was little talking for the rest of the trip. A few minutes later, they slowed down as they entered the city, although still moving pretty quickly.

"This place looks kind of run down." Kim remarked as they landed. Many of the building were decaying, abandoned, or both.

"In addition to being one of the most dangerous neighborhoods in the country, yes." Ambrose informed as he hopped out. "It's also nighttime, so watch yourself and... observe." Ambrose turned invisible as Kim wandered. "I should warn you: there have been four homicides here just in the last month."

There were few people out at this time of night, and as far as she could tell, she was the only one who appeared to be traveling along. Kim hated to admit this, but she was a little frightened. Many of the people around were either homeless, huddled together around a trash can fire, or looked like they were up to no good.

"Just pretend like you don't notice them." Ambrose advised. "If you stare at them too long, they'll consider it a challenge. If you look frightened, they'll jump on it, especially since you're a young woman walking alone through these streets."

"This place is hideous," Kim said quietly. No need to attract any more attention than she had to. She didn't even consider making an escape attempt, even though there were plenty of people around. "Am I the only woman out here?"

"Yes, and you're beginning to attract attention." Ambrose warned. "Few women who live around here would walk alone at night. There are certain rules that are followed, albeit rather vicious ones."

Some of the people she bumped into were looking at her. Two of particular were practically staring at her near a boarded up window. Kim steadied her nerves, remembering that she had Ambrose to protect her, and did her best not to look at him. "I'd get ready for battle if I were you." Ambrose suggested. "They look ready to try something."

The two of them began to walk, hands in their pockets. Kim turned a corner, hoping she was wrong. Now the two of them were practically running towards her. _Why am I afraid of them? _She wondered. _I've faced worse than them. _She stopped walking and turned around, glaring at them coldly. One of them was in his 20's, the other looked even younger than her.

"Hey, what's a little lady like yourself doing out here all alone?" The younger one smiled, believing himself to be charming. She noticed the older one moving to the other side of her and sidestepped him. If anything happened, she was not about to let them hit her from two directions.

"Say... you have any money you can spare?" The older one wondered ,clear from his tone that this was not a request.

"Sorry, I'm afraid not." Kim replied, hoping she wouldn't have to do this the hard way. She again sidestepped them, slowly getting into a combat position. Once it became clear that was not an option, she moved faster than they could follow. Three moves were enough to down the older one, while the younger decided to cut his losses and run. Kim wasn't about to let him, though, and tackled him, her foot slamming him in the gut. Smirking to herself, she walked away from the pair, both of them sprawled on the ground and cussing.

"I think that went pretty well," Kim smiled.

"Don't get ahead of yourself; they were merely punks." Ambrose warned. "There are far more serious criminals here, ones where a couple of blows from you will be insufficient."

Feeling more confident than before, Kim continued to walk the streets, Ambrose becoming visible once again. When another pair looked at her, Ambrose bared his teeth and stared at them in warning. Explaining, he said: "One thing you have to learn in a place like this is that if you play the game, you need to know who not to play against. If you don't, you can end up dead."

"How do you tell the difference?" Kim wondered.

"There's no easy answer there; it comes with experience." Ambrose replied. "I dealt with people like them for years, so I can tell within seconds. For you, it'll be a lot harder."

"I know how to watch myself." Kim argued.

"Yes, during a mission you're very prepared." Ambrose agreed. "However, say you step on someone's toes and they want you dead. They won't do it during a mission; they could be waiting on your walk home from school and I guarantee they will not fight in a way that you're familiar. Seriously dangerous people will you ambushes, blindsides, hit you when you're not prepared. Mano a mano doesn't exist with them."

"Is that why you're constantly looking around?" Kim questioned.

"It's become second nature to me." Ambrose nodded. "My abilities provide much of it, but I also do it on my own without them." What he didn't say was that he learned how once he found out there were ways to get around his senses. He pointed at a larger group. "Those would be truly dangerous people."

"So what do I do?" Kim asked him, looking them over. While not nearly as skilled as her brother, she could also sometimes tell how dangerous a person was by looking at them.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Ambrose promised. "Unless you do something real stupid, they don't consider civilians worthy of their time. There's a food chain of badasses and since you appear to be an ordinary girl, you're not worth the effort to them. There are exceptions, but I've found that to usually be the case and... ah, this should be interesting." He led her to the end of the block where someone accidentally bumped into a group. "I would suggest doing something before he's killed."

"What about you?" Kim glared at him. Sure enough, some shouting started, audible even to them.

"He is obviously not from this part of town and doesn't know the rules." Ambrose stated. "I would hurry; I don't think he has long." Almost immediately after he said that, the three of them began pounding him, sending him to the ground in seconds.

Kim flipped into action, attacking one of them from behind with an elbow to the back of the neck. The other two were quick to respond and moved to deal with their new opponent. She found out that Ambrose wasn't kidding when he said they knew what they were doing. Despite taking numerous blows, they refused to go down.

One of them got through her defenses and managed to hit her in the shoulder. The one she down temporarily was reaching for a weapon, and she barely reacted in time to dodge the switchblade he pulled out. Kim punched him in the throat, taking him out of the fight for good. The other two were still in commission, though, and she spotted another pulling a gun.

Instantly, she leaped into action, disregarding the other she was fighting, hoping she could move in time to keep him from using it. The instant he drew it, she broke his arm, grabbing the weapon, just as the last of them charged. Almost unconsciously, she fired every bullet she could into him, blood hitting her face and clothes.

Once it was over, she came to herself. Looking down at the person she shot, she leaned in for a pulse, but felt nothing. _I. I did that. _She realized in mounting horror.

Her mind came up with countless excuses, that she had acted on instinct, that he was going to kill her if she didn't do something, that she didn't mean to pull the trigger. All of that, though, all the torment in her mind, would not allow her to escape that single fact. She had taken a life, something she swore she would never do.

The gun tumbled from her fingers as she collapsed to her knees, her guilt hitting her in waves. It was all Kim could do to keep from spilling her stomach contents everywhere. "I... I couldn't have done that." She gasped. It was an obvious lie.

"You did well, Kimberly; there is no need to feel guilty." Ambrose's words sounded reassuring, his confidence absolute. "More than that, you did the right thing."

It sounded true, and she desperately wanted to believe that it was. His face and the pool of blood, however, was too much for her to ignore. The sight horrified her, but she couldn't stop looking at him. Even if he was a vicious thug, someone who had attacked many others, perhaps even taken a life of his own, she had just robbed someone of a family member. Someone perhaps who was wondering where he was, believing he would be home soon, only to hear on the news that he was yet another murder victim in this ugly neighborhood.

"I shouldn't have done that." Kim gasped, her body shaking. "I shouldn't have shot him. I'm no hero; I'm a murderer."

"This is a reality you will have to face in your line of work." Ambrose pointed out. This wasn't in the original plan, but it could work out for the best. "There was going to be a time where this would become necessary. The man you killed was no passive victim. He was going to kill you if you didn't stop him. You can still see the knife in his hands."

"I... I want to go back." Kim stammered out. "Let's get out of here; I can't stay here any longer."

"Of course, I understand." Ambrose nodded. He picked up the gun and shot the two surviving ones straight through the head. Kim was open-mouthed in horror. "You beat them. Worse, you humiliated them. If I hadn't done that, they would have gone after you again, and that was something I would never allow. I've protected you for a long time, and I'm not about to stop now." She accepted his explanation, but Kim was still horrified that he was able to kill two people so casually. It didn't seem to bother him in the least.

_Have I just made a deal with the devil? _Kim wandered in between the waves of guilt that still hit her. What was worse is that there was a part of her that didn't care, that even relished the power her action gave her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron sat down on his bed, playing with one of his handheld consoles. However, every few seconds, he took a brief glance at Shego, as she looked in a handheld mirror, brushing her hair. _She's beautiful when she does that, _Ron thought wistfully, his eyes transfixed on the sight. It lasted for nearly a minute before he realized he was staring at her and turned away, hoping she wouldn't see his growing blush.

_What's wrong with me? _Ron asked of himself. _Why am I doing this? _He was with Kim. He loved her, and dearly regretted that he had not told her. Ron told himself to ignore the crush, to avoid hurting Kim... but at the same time, he didn't want to push Shego away. She didn't have anyone else and had been hurt by people she trusted too many times. He didn't want to do the same. He wanted to be her friend, to help her, protect her... love her. _I'm losing my mind! _Ron groaned. What was happening to him? He told himself to look away, but his eyes refused to obey his mind.

Shego turned around, noticing his internal debate. She smirked as Ron drew his hand through his hair. He looked cute like that, she thought with a slight smile across her lips. He was a good man, better than she ever gave him credit for. She met few decent people in her line of work, so it was a welcome change. He respected her. He cared about her. No, she couldn't assume that. He might be just like all the others... But he'd been loyal, so far. He'd stuck by her, risking his life to keep her safe. Most of her was convinced, but there was always the lingering doubt in the back of her mind.

She wondered, would he ever leave Kim? She wanted him to... This wasn't just another of her flings. Given time, she thought she could. _Kim doesn't even appreciate what he does half the time. _Shego thought derisively. She was falling for Ron Stoppable and falling hard. She sighed deeply and cast her eyes down, putting the brush on the dresser. Oh gods, what was she going to do? Shego was terribly tempted to simply get it over with and confess to him, but the thought of losing him for good held her back.

"Are you sure about this?" Ron wondered, speaking to Wade. "This has got to be some kind of mistake."

"Nope, look for yourself." Wade gestured, letting him see the website Wade had opened. Ron scanned the words, his mouth becoming wider every second.

"How can anyone possibly see this guy as a hero?" Ron demanded with horror. Not all of the comments showed approval, far from it, but the fact that Ambrose had a fan base in spite of everything he's done made him shudder. "How many people has he murdered?"

"He's killed only other criminals, which certainly helps." Wade pointed out. "That, and people are morons. Are you going to tell me anything different?"

"No, I suppose I can't." Ron closed the tab and got to his feet. "I'm getting real tired of simply waiting around. I think I may have..."

"Ron, come down here, please!" His father called him.

"Excuse me a moment, please." Ron walked out and headed to the living room. Shego followed quietly, wanting to be within hearing range of whatever they were saying. "What it is... I mean, what is it?" His brain was somewhat fried from all of the events.

"Your mother and I have been thinking and..." His father began.

"You will no longer be searching for anyone." His mother finished. "We've put up with it for far too long. We're putting our foot down; this ends now!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Ron screamed back at them. "The woman I love is in danger, and you think it's appropriate to say that I can do nothing but pace around in this place? I'm going mad here and I'm not about to stay idle when she needs me!"

"And it's appropriate to go out there and risk your life, perhaps even get killed in the process?" His father wondered. "When you went last time, when I saw how injured you were... I was terrified that you were going to die, son. I know how you feel, truly I do, but this simply can't go on. You're running yourself ragged, you've come close to dying. You've done more than enough."

"I know you've come to see this as normal, with you gallivanting off on adventures with Kim, but this is no longer acceptable." Mrs. Stoppable added sternly. "We put up with it for far too long."

"I should have put a stop to it sooner, but I convinced myself that you were in no real danger, even with all of the evidence to the contrary." Mr. Stoppable told him. "Now that the evidence is undeniable, this is over. I've come too close to losing you."

"You do realize I have no intention of listening to you?" Ron warned, his eyes glowing blue. "KP didn't force me to go on these missions; it was my choice! It is my choice to help bring her back, and my choice to keep going in spite of the risks. I'm not a teenager who thinks I'm invincible; I've always known the dangers involved. And I don't care how you try to stop me."

"Use your head, Ronald!" Mrs. Stoppable glared at him. "If this guy is even half as powerful as you say he is, you'll be signing your death warrant! I didn't raise you to take foolish chances! You've been caught up in Kimberly's games for too long." She had never been fond of Kim, even before all of this began, and her opinion had merely dropped lower.

"You barely raised me at all!" Ron screamed at both of them. "You threw me out into the world without any protection at all, and you have the audacity to condemn KP when she's done more for me than either of you!"

"I know that, son, and... perhaps we've made mistakes in the past." His father conceded in a sad tone. He tried hard to keep depression from overwhelming him when Ron declared that neither of them meant as much to him as Kim did. "But right now, you can't help her, and you aren't doing her any favors by destroying yourself."

"I love her! She's more important to me than anyone, even you two!" Ron exclaimed. "And you think that I'm going to give in, stew around in this house and do nothing while someone molds her into his apprentice, just because you disapprove of my actions! I'm not fourteen anymore! I'm my own man, and you need to learn to accept that!"

"His apprentice?" Mrs. Stoppable gasped. Ron hadn't meant to say something like that. "Okay, that's it. You are done searching for her, period! If I have to, I'll call this Director woman and go to the papers, saying that their recklessness is putting innocent people in danger! Kimberly's already put you in enough danger; I'll be damned if I let my own son get himself killed! At least the woman working with you isn't risking your life to become famous!"

"That's it, I'm tired of listening to your bullshit!" Ron screamed, making his mother take a step back. "I've listened to you insulting her for the last fucking time! KP's the best person I've ever known, and she's raised me better than you. You weren't there for me, so don't pretend that you give a damn and try to be decent parents now! You lost your right to that a long time ago, both of you!"

"And what do you think it will do to us if you get yourself killed in this rescue mission?" Mr. Stoppable asked, giving him something that Ron couldn't easily reply to.

He stormed back up to his room instead, nearly barreling Shego over and sat down on his bed. Shego followed, looking concerned. She knew he had issues regarding his parents, but didn't realize he was that angry with them. _On the other hand, at least he has parents. _She thought resentfully.

Ron simply sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. Shego suspected it was to hide his tears, but didn't have the nerve to say so. She stood there, debating on what to do. Part of her wanted to pick him up and kiss him senseless, but it was an urge she ruthlessly suppressed. "Not the time for it," she told herself.

"Did you say something, Shego?" Ron looked up at her.

"Just talking to myself," Shego waved her hand. "It's not a big deal."

"I can't believe they said that!" Ron fumed. "Do they really think I'm going to give up just like that?!" What he was most unhappy about, though, was his mom insulting Kim.

"They are concerned about you, you know." Shego informed with a slight bit on envy in her voice. "I thought you were dead when you had to fight Monkey Fist alone."

"I know the risks involved, but I can't just sit here and do nothing." Ron got to his feet, but quickly sat down again when he remembered his parent's warning. How they would be affected if something happened to him. _Could I really be that selfish? _He wondered. Ron had been willing to risk life and limb for years to help Kim, but he had never thought about what it could do to his parents. As badly as they may have screwed up, they did love him.

"We can move as soon as we get a lead." Shego promised. Director told her that she was meeting one of her contacts who said he had information about Ambrose. They were being extra careful, as they did not wish to be decoyed a second time.

"Yeah, sure." Ron moaned, lying down on the bed and turning away from Shego. There was only so many times he could hear that they were making progress before he stopped believing it. It had been over two weeks and he was no closer now than he was in the beginning. God... he couldn't imagine his life without her. Kim had been his friend since Pre-K and now it seemed like she'd be gone permanently.

His mind envisioned what it would be like without her. No more saving the world, no more Bueno Nacho, no more... anything, really. She was a staple of his life, and since her kidnapping, he had been slowly falling apart. What helped keep Ron together was the belief that he could rescue her from Ambrose's clutches, but now the chances of that seemed very thin indeed.

Shego moved to his side, holding his hand, but he merely pushed it away. "Ron?" She tried. "Ron, are you listening to me?"

"Leave me alone," Ron whispered, tears rolling down his eyes. He tried being strong for everyone as long as he could, but by now, it had simply become too much and all of his emotions flowed freely. He curled up into himself, simply wanting the pain to end. He visualized seeing KP joining Ambrose, her mind twisted and mutilated, until there was nothing left of the woman he loved.

"Ron, don't do this to yourself; it doesn't help." Shego moved close to him, sitting next to him, stroking his hair gently, trying to come up with the right words to help. All that kept her going at times was getting revenge against Drakken and later, to keep Ron from falling apart. She knew how it felt, wondering if someone that meant everything would turn on you. She'd experienced it many times. "We're getting her back." She kind of doubted it at this point, though.

"I'm getting real tired of hearing that." Ron replied through his tears. "I always knew I never really deserved."

"Where did you get that?" Shego asked in astonishment. _If anything, she doesn't deserve him! _Shego snarled. _She's used to having friends and social support, so she takes the boy for granted, never once questioning that he might have a life outside of her! _It was partially her jealousy talking, but the thoughts lingered regardless.

"Because I'm betraying her," Ron replied so softly that Shego could barely make him out. The closer she got to him, the more his hormones responded, which only made him feel worse. He was very, very tempted to act on them, his angst weakening his self-control, but... _Don't even think about it, you bastard! _He screamed at himself.

"How could you be betraying her?" Shego wondered. Could he possibly mean what she dared to hope he was talking about? "Has she ever said anything like that? When I get my hands on her..."

"She hasn't done anything; it's all me." Ron sighed, as he put his head in Shego's lap, looking up at her. "It's..." His mouth closed, refusing to say anything else.

"There are others who care about you." Shego responded cautiously. "Your parents, Felix... and me." Her hand went up and down his back, as she monitored his face. Tears were dripping onto her clothes, but that didn't slow her down at all. _Could he mean that he likes me as well? _Shego wondered. Her head moved down, her eyes focusing on his lips.

"I'm sorry, Shego." Ron sighed.

"What do you possibly have to be sorry for?" Shego asked as he pushed himself to a sitting position. She rested her head on his shoulder. "You haven't done anything wrong, and if Kimmy doesn't appreciate that..." _Come on, you can do better than her! _Shego insisted.

"I... I can't say anything." Ron turned to her. "If I did, it would destroy everything." While he still loved Kim, his crush on Shego refused to go away. He was deeply ashamed of it, but even so, he couldn't deny that it was there.

"I can keep your secrets, Ron; you can tell me anything." Shego's hand brushed against his cheek, unaware of what kind of effect that this was having on him. "I might be on the opposite sides, but I'm still loyal to the people I care about." Hope and fear warred within her as she waited for his next words.

"I wish it was really that simple, but..." Ron turned away, his willpower slowly eroding away. He stared at Shego, as he moved close to her, their faces nearly touching. When she ran her finger down his arm, the last of his restraint broke and he planted his lips on hers, initially taking her by surprise before she kissed back with full force, arms wrapping around his neck.

_Never realized he was so good at this... _Shego thought as their tongues battled for supremacy. It felt pleasant even when the kiss was one-sided, but when the two of them were fully aware and participating... it was very different than what she was used to. She sat on his lap, biting his lip gently, one hand in his hair, the other around his waist as she kissed him so fiercely that the duo nearly fell off of the bed. Shego had seen an opportunity, and she was going to take full advantage of it.

_Feels strange, but not unpleasant, _Ron admitted. Shego was certainly much more forceful than Kim, that much he noticed the instant their lips touched. Kisses between Kim and himself were cautious and romantic, not the explosion of passion that he was currently experiencing. His guilt began flooding up, but Shego's touch silenced them. He broke the kiss and began leaving a string of marks down her neck, his tongue teasing her as she arched her back.

It lasted until the Kimmunicator came on with Wade's face. "Hey, Ron, I think we've finally located... what the hell is wrong with you?" His voice was loud enough to interrupt the two of them. Ron was still dazed, his emotions in a torrent, while Shego glared furiously at the computer geek. "Ron, what are you doing?"

"Can it, geek; what did you find out?" Shego interrupted before he could start ranting.

"I think we've finally found Shadow's location." Wade continued, still glaring at Ron.

"Are you sure about this?" Ron asked, wary about getting his hopes up again. "I remember you said this over a week ago and it turned out to be nothing more than a trap."

"Yeah, I've checked it over and over, along with every resource Global Justice has at its disposal." Wade promised. He was going to let Ron have it for cheating on Kim, but deciding to wait until all of this was over. They had more important things to worry about. "Strictly speaking, I'm not supposed to say anything, but they're going to need your help."

"So... where is he?" Shego demanded. She gave a brief smile at Ron, wishing that they hadn't been interrupted. It proved to be quite an educating experience; she knew now that even if he loved Kim, Ron still had some feelings for her.

"Look, don't leave us hanging, please." Ron pressed. He looked over at Shego, who was currently eyeing him like she was about ready to pounce. Part of him wanted to do it again, while the other part wanted to beg for forgiveness from everyone.

"Well, you're going to be in for a lot of unpleasant surprises." Wade glared. "But as for his location... it looks like he's at Camp Wannaweep."

XXXXXXXXXX

I've got four chapters left and the next chapter is the final confrontation.


	14. A Possible Reunion

"What exactly are you writing, Ron?" Shego wondered. It had been kind of tense over the past couple of hours, ever since their lips touched. Her mind was all but pleading for him to do it again, but he hadn't. If anything, he'd become more distant since. _I didn't ruin it, did I? _Shego worried.

"Just have to finish something before we head to Camp Wannaweep." Ron replied, trying to fight his fear. He'd faced worse than camp horrors and Gill over the past couple weeks, but the thought of going back to the source of his childhood nightmares still frightened him. Not to mention it told him just how clever Ambrose was; he'd never have thought to look there. "Another ten minutes and I'll be done."

Shego peered over his shoulder, wanting to know what it was. " 'In spite of our disagreements, I love you and always will, but this is something I had to do.' " Shego read. "Are you writing your will?!" _No way, you are not going to die on me! _Shego screamed mentally.

"I don't like it, but I know it's possible that I might not be coming back." Ron admitted. He'd seen this is movies before, the hero preparing for his possible death, ready to sacrifice himself for the greater good. Unlike them, though, he was drop-dead terrified of the prospect. It was almost enough to have him listen to his parents and stay out of the coming battle. Only the thought of Kim managed to keep him going. _She'd never back down if it was me. _Ron told himself.

"You're not dying; I won't let you!" Shego glared. "I'm not losing my friend just when I acquired you!." She was slightly hesitant as she asked: "We are still friends, aren't we?"

"You don't even need to ask that." Ron gave her a sad smile. He grabbed her hand gently, trying to convince her of his sincerity. He knew this was not going to be an easy process, that doubts would stay in her mind for a long time. And right now, he very much wanted to kiss her again. The last one felt... it was hard to describe, actually. Opening his mouth, hoping he didn't give in again, he continued. "I'm not going anywhere. Well, at least not of my own free will. Look... are you sure you're up to this? I... I worry about something happening to you."

"He's my enemy as much as yours; I'm going to make him pay for what he did to Drakken!" Shego promised. Despite her refusal to back down, she was actually kind of touched that he cared enough to worry about her. Even her brothers never did back when she was a part of Team Go. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, sending shivers through her skin. "Besides, how else am I going to keep you out of trouble?"

"How am I going to get in trouble?" Ron wondered.

"Hey, I can't have you losing your pants in the middle of the fight." Shego joked in an effort to relieve the tension.

"I'm never living that down, am I?" Ron sighed, shaking his head. He moved a couple feet away and activated his powers, his hands and eyes glowing blue. "That at least seems to be working. Have you healed yet?"

"Yeah, I heal a lot faster than normal people." Shego nodded, although she wasn't telling the complete truth. Most of the major injures had healed, but some of the minor ones still pained her. However, they weren't enough to keep her out of the fight, so she declined to mention them. No need in him worrying any more than he already was.

Ron waited for Shego to turn around and changed his clothes. He grabbed something special that Global Justice had made for him, a skintight suit that was supposed to protect against both gunshots and laser blasts. He didn't normally use it, because of how uncomfortable it was, but under the circumstances, he was going to need every advantage he could get. Once it was on, he put his normal clothes over it in order to try and keep his edge secret.

"Wow... nice muscles, Ron." Shego teased. She had taken a couple of peeks when he was getting ready, even a brief glimpse imprinted into her mind. "I bet you have to beat the ladies off with a stick."

"Not really; bottom of the food chain, remember?" Ron reminded her. "Doesn't matter right now; we've got to get KP back." _And then let her kill me afterwards. _Ron sighed. Sooner or later, their kiss was going to get out, and he could picture her reaction now. Kim still got jealous whenever a girl was around and when she learned that he made out with her arch-enemy... that was going to be ugly.

As soon as the two of them got to the living room, Ron ran into his parents, both of them with frightened looks on their faces. "Is there any way I can persuade you not to go, son?" His father asked. "I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to you."

"You always said that I need to take on my responsibilities." Ron reminded. "Kim is my responsibility to keep safe, and I'm going to bring her home. I know you're worried about me, but I'll be back."

"You can't guarantee that, you know." His mother told him, on the verge of tears. "Why can't you let the professionals handle this?"

"I know Shadow better than any of them, so does she." Ron pointed at Shego. "I know we've had our arguments before, but... you're still my parents. I love you both." He gave brief hugs to both of them, trying to keep himself from crying. He put on a brave front, but in reality, he was close to falling apart, and everyone around him was able to see it.

Ron opened the front door, trying to ignore the sense of foreboding he felt. The odds of victory were very long. Ambrose was extremely powerful, and even his Mystical Monkey Powers were not able to stand against him for long. He'd have to use better tactics. _For one thing, not fall for his attempt to drain my energy. _Ron thought. "Least we'll have better coordination than last time." Ron mentioned an in attempt to cheer both of them up.

"Yeah... even if you still can't beat me." Shego smiled. Ron had plenty of skill, but Shego had more experience in actual fighting, so she usually came out on top. They spent as much time as possible learning how to fight together, making sure not to hurt themselves more in the process.

"It'll take us some time to get there." Ron warned, hopping onto his scooter. Jim and Tim had made a few modifications on it, to where it wasn't that different than a motorcycle. Shego hopped on the back, taking the opportunity to hold on to him. "Still, I think we'd better stop by KP's house first. I'd bet anything her dad is coming along with us."

"I think he's beaten you to it." Shego pointed at a familiar car coming around the block.

"Are you ready for this, Ronald?" James asked, opening the door as soon as he spotted the two of them. He was still wearing his battle suit, knowing what they were about to face, and Anne was using Kim's old suit, being that they were about the same size.

"About as ready as I'll ever be." Ron responded, trying to control the fear in his heart.

"We're all clear on the plan, right?" Anne told the group. "Top priority is to get Kim out of his grasp. That's the key to this, more than actually fighting this guy." She gave a stern look at her husband.

"Yeah, I know; you explained it to me 100 times." James replied. He looked at Ron and wished that he didn't have to come along. He rather liked the boy, even if he wasn't happy about his daughter dating. Facing Ambrose was very dangerous for a boy his age, but they had to grab whatever resources that they could find in order to have any chance of success.

"We should get there in about... forty minutes or so." Ron told them. "Follow me. I know the way there." He looked at Shego, who had not let go of him. "You know, I haven't started this thing yet. You don't have to grab me."

"No... I don't have to." Shego whispered seductively into his ear. Had Kimmy's parents not been there, she'd have done far more than that.

"Okay, let's go." James declared. "We're waiting for you, Ron." Ron started up the scooter and drove towards the source of his nightmares, hoping he could keep his hands from shaking.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So when do we move in?" Will asked his superior, making sure his battle suit was functioning properly. It was an extremely expensive piece of equipment and still rather prone to malfunctions.

"We'll be prepared and arrive in about an hour." Director responded. It had been many years since she had personally lead a mission, but it was rapidly coming back to her. The team she chose had been with each other through everything, knew every one of their movements as if it were their own. "Remember, as soon as Miss Possible is out of the way, shoot to kill."

"We got it, Director." Jane Hendricks smiled. "Not like we've never done this before." She and her comrades had been to the most dangerous places on earth and come through intact. They weren't too worried about Ambrose, even when they were briefed on the kind of power he had at his fingertips.

"I know, but this isn't your typical mission." Director reminded. While very competent, they had a tendency to get arrogant at times. She considered bringing Team Impossible, but they didn't have the amount of skill necessary for a mission like this.

"He brought down an entire lair when he arrived." Du reminded. "It was nothing but sheer luck that he didn't find us. This guy is powerful, extremely powerful, hence your battle suits."

"All right, I'll take your word for it." Jane sighed, but both of them could see that she was still skeptical. Director found it hard to blame her. She had difficulty believing it herself and if it wasn't for Ron, she wouldn't believe it, either. _Let's hope we can bring him down before they show up. _Director thought.

"Okay, let's get moving." Du ordered, being the first one to climb into the hovercraft. The original plan was an airdrop, but when Du pointed out how vulnerable they would be when they originally landed, the plan was modified to this. The downside was that it would take more time to arrive, and time was a luxury that none of them had.

Director was the next to climb in and took the driver's seat, carefully moving one of the assault rifles out of the way. They had come loaded for bear: assault weapons, rockets, grenades, surface-to-air missiles, even special grenades loaded with sarin gas. They didn't know precisely what he had waiting for them, but based on the chase he had led them on so far, Ambrose was ready for war. They had to do the same.

"Let's just make sure Team Beta is in position to support us." Director muttered as the others climbed in. They put on a confident show, but they were nervous, every one of them. "Team Beta, do you read me? Are you in position, over?"

"I'm afraid Team Beta is a little preoccupied at the moment." Ambrose answered, making Director's heart stop.

"That's this Ambrose character?" Jane rolled her eyes. She was used to mind games being played, enemies declaring their overwhelming superiority. It didn't worry her; they died like all the rest.

"Your game is over, Ambrose." Director warned. "Now hand Kim Possible over."

"You're in no position to make threats." Ambrose laughed, and everyone in the hovercraft heard the moans and screams of pain in every direction. "It's obvious you still don't know what you're dealing with. Your pathetic technology is nothing to my power."

"Give Kim Possible back to us or suffer the consequences." Du warned. "You will be given no further chances."

"And once she's safely returned to you, you'll simply let me go?" Ambrose mocked. "No, I think it much more likely that you'll try to kill me afterwards. She's safer with me than she is anywhere else. It isn't like you were able to protect her, Director."

"Enough of your games," Director snapped. "If you will not cooperate, than I have no choice but to bring you down."

"And you'll enjoy every second of it," Ambrose laughed at her. "I wonder: do you realize that your precious Kimberly, who you're grooming to take over Global Justice when you're dead, would be gone if I wasn't around? You really should be more protective of your agents, the public ones in particular." It wouldn't be noticed by most, but Director noticed a strong tint of anger when he said those words.

_Is he actually feeling protective of her? _Director wondered. Him wanting her as an apprentice could be thought of, but actually caring about Miss Possible? That wasn't what she was expecting. _Lima Syndrome, perhaps? It should give us a hand in retrieving her. _It took her a few moments to realize that he cut off communication.

"How many people were in Team Beta?" Du asked.

"Twenty-five of our agents, and twenty mercenaries that my brother provided." Director informed, trying to appear calm on the outside. Considering that the group was well-armed and well trained, the fact Ambrose had taken all of them down was a major cause for concern. _And makes our odds of success even worse. _Director admitted to herself.

"We'll bring him down; I guarantee he'll underestimate us." Jane reassured them both. "After all, this is what you pay my team for."

Part of her wanted to simply call the attack off, considering that their backup had been destroyed. However, Director knew that they were not going to get another chance at this. If Ambrose escaped, then the next time they met Kim, she would be completely under his control.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That's one obstacle down, at least." Ambrose smiled as he headed back into the lair. However, they were more difficult to defeat than he originally expected, and the relatively weak shield he conjured around his body turned out to be insufficient for the onslaught they unleashed upon him. He conjured a stronger one, something that could keep their weapons from harming him, but he still endured injury and expended a considerable amount of time and energy in order to win.

_I wonder how Kimberly's doing; it's very nearly time for the game to end. _However, despite his careful planning, things were beginning to go wrong. He thought he would have more time to persuade his sister, that after he revealed his secret, that she would agree to become his apprentice. While she was letting him teach her, the fact she had still not given him was nothing he had not prepared for.

In addition, he had been found days or even weeks before he expected to be. Ambrose had chosen Camp Wannaweep because he knew Ron would never think to search here. The key to victory was always to know your enemy, know his strengths and weaknesses. "It's Global Justice I didn't count on." Ambrose admitted. "Perhaps they're not as incompetent as I believed they were."

But the last part... that was a folly of his own making. Ambrose should never have let slip that he was training a new student, particularly to one of Kimberly's enemies. "I should have kept my mouth shut." Ambrose sighed. That was a weakness of his; he talked too much whenever he was gloating or angry. However, this was not out of his control yet. He could regroup, he could improvise; that was something Ambrose had become quite skilled at over the course of his career.

He walked into the main room, where Kimberly was currently tearing apart a pair of Shego synthrodrones. Her eyes glared with hatred as she punched one of them in the chest hard enough to puncture the body, gallons of goo spilling out onto the floor. They had been designed by Drakken to have similar capabilities to his assistant. While not as durable, they were just about as quick.

_Let's see how much she's learned. _Ambrose smiled, approaching just as she destroyed the second one. He swung a punch in her direction, not enough to cause any real pain, merely testing to see how well she minded her surroundings.

Kimberly dodged, turned around, and launched a flurry of attacks, still in a combat mindset. One of her moves actually penetrated his defenses, something that greatly impressed. "You've learned a great deal, I see." Ambrose praised. "However, do you think you could take on the real Shego? I'm not too sure about that."

"Next time I see her, we'll find out." Kim glared at him furiously. "I could beat her before and thanks to these new tricks... she won't stand a chance." Her resistance was almost entirely gone, this he could see with a mere glance.

_Having the ugly truth revealed to you will do that. _Ambrose said to himself. "You'll get a chance to prove that soon enough. In a month, none of your enemies will be any match for you."

"That's good; I've been idle long enough." Kim responded. She still wanted to get out of here, smell the fresh air, but now she wanted her brother by her side. "I just hope I don't have to... kill anyone again, Damien."

"Have you accepted that it is sometimes necessary?" Ambrose pressed. He hated his birth name, but in this context, he would tolerate it being used.

"Sort of... but I still see his face." Kim admitted, flashing back to the incident. "I know he probably deserved it, but... he still had family, had friends who are going to miss him."

"As a matter of fact, yes... and so do the loved ones of his victims." Ambrose reminded her. "This is not an easy path you have chosen, the way of the hero. It's my duty to prepare you for it. You should know that Ron will not be able to do it on his own, and you will have to protect him."

"I know all of this... Damien." Kim teased gently. She knew that he hated that name, but it was amusing to see his response. At least it meant she was no longer afraid of him.

"Would you like to see him?" Ambrose wondered. This was a very risky roll of the dice, and one that he was hoping to avoid. However, if he moved her somewhere else, she'd eventually begin to rebel. While this deal they made was an important step, it was still fragile. More than ever, he wished he had more time before this confrontation, but it was here now, and he never ran away from a fight.

"I'd love to!" Kim's eyes lit up. "I've missed him so much!"

"Well, they're about to arrive." Ambrose informed. "Ron, your parents... and Shego." Her good mood evaporated instantly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So where could this guy possibly be?" Shego wondered, still holding Ron's hand. He looked slightly uncomfortable, but made no open objection, so she refused to let go.

"Anywhere," Ron gulped. Knowing Shadow was at the place of his nightmares was one thing. Actually being back at Camp Wannaweep was enough to make his stomach churn. He spotted a pair of squirrels in a tree glaring at him and squeezed Shego's hand tightly. Ron knew he shouldn't be afraid, that all of this was in his past, but it didn't stop the memories from flooding back to him.

"Well, we'd better be prepared for anything." James scanned around for their enemy's location. He gave a slight glare to Ron and Shego. He suspected that something was going on there that they weren't telling him, but at the moment, he had far more important matters to deal with.

"Do you have any clue as to where he might be?" Anne asked Ron.

"Maybe we could check Cabin 13." Ron suggested, hating the words that came out of his mouth.

"How can you be sure?" Shego wondered, admiring his bravery. Yes, he was terrified, but he was willing to face his greatest fears, and the thought made her heart flutter. She could actually envision a future with him, once she persuaded him to dump Kimmy.

"Because it's the place I'm most afraid of, out of this entire hell of a camp." Ron sighed, nearly hyperventilating. "It's the source of my fear of monkeys, and I'm sure that's where he's chosen the entrance to be. He wouldn't want me to go anywhere near it."

"It's at least a place to begin." James nodded, watching Ron's eyes dart in every direction. "Are you looking for Shadow... or something else?"

"Just hoping Gill isn't out there waiting for me," Ron gulped, using all the bravery he had not to simply run away from the camp in terror.

"Who the heck is that?" Ann and Shego asked together.

"Long story, not the time." Ron tried to blow off. Problem was: they had no idea where to begin searching. Cabin 13 was the first attempt, however, and his hands ignited with energy when the door to his old cabin opened, and he only barely restrained himself from firing.

"I don't see anything here." Shego pointed out. "Look, Ron... maybe you should wait outside. If this is difficult for you, you don't have to go back in here."

"No, I have to do it." Ron shook his head. "I've got to push past my fear and find her."

"Well, so far, I haven't seen anything that looks like an entrance." James remarked.

"Did you check under the floorboards?" Ron wondered. Shego hastily moved to do so, reluctantly letting go of Ron's hand.

"Nope, I don't see anything in here." Shego responded as she crawled in. "Just a few bits of junk food that even the ants aren't willing to eat." She felt around every square inch of the hole, but felt nothing that would resemble an entrance to a lair. Being that she was a villain herself, she knew better than the others.

"Means it's somewhere else, then." Ann stated.

"Good, let's get out of here." Ron all but ran out of the cabin. "Maybe he's at Band Camp, or Science Camp, or Clown Camp."

"This is a big place; it's going to take forever." James groaned. "We're running out of time here!"

"We've got to do it, no matter how long it takes." Ann set a hand on her husband's arm. "Kim's counting on us; we can't let her down."

"I have no intention of doing so." Ron promised, keeping his hands permanently ignited. "And keep your eyes peeled for a surprise attack. It's how this guy managed to take us down last time." They had no chance before, and looking back, Ambrose was almost toying with them. Now though, they had a measure of his abilities and some heavy firepower behind them.

"I'm scanning every inch of the area." James promised. "He's not going to get the drop on us."

"Well, let's keep searching for him." Ann stated. Ron was right; this place was kind of giving her the creeps as well.

"Uh... you might want to look over there." Shego pointed. At the stage was Ambrose, hands behind his back, looking over all four of them. They formed a half circle and advanced cautiously, each making sure that they could provide cover to one another.

"It's like he's simply waiting for us." James gulped. He dearly wanted to vaporize the man, and hoped he would get the chance, but knew better than to walk in unprepared.

"I'm sure he's got some kind of trap sprung." Ron warned. "I can't sense anything, but his abilities are far more advanced than mine."

"Do we really have a choice, though?" Shego sighed. _Heading right into the lion's jaws, _She worried.

They advanced slowly, Shego's hands ready to fire the strongest shot that she could muster. Each one of them were ready for an attack at any moment. However, Ambrose showed no sign of doing so. If anything, he seemed to be letting them come to in.

_Probably wants to make sure he can take all of us out at once. _Shego guessed. She held Ron's hand once again, finding it comforting to do so. Ron made no move to pull away and even squeezed back.

_It's going to take a lot of explaining to Kim. _Ron sighed. They stopped about fifty feet away, just outside of the log chairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, good of you to join this little show." Ambrose smiled. He paced around, ready for any move that they might attempt. "I think it's time for all of our secrets to end."

"I'm not in the mood for games; where's Kim?" James screamed, barely restraining himself from letting loose with every weapon his battlesuit could fire. The shield was already at maximum; he wanted to make sure that even if he couldn't win, he could fight long enough for his daughter to escape.

"Now, now, you wouldn't want to hurt your own child, would you?" Ambrose mocked. "On the other hand, maybe you would. You've certainly done it before."

"Where's Kim?" Ron demanded. "What did you do with her?"

"I simply opened her eyes to everything that was being kept from her." Ambrose laughed. "But if you're so eager to know where she is..." He snapped his fingers and Kim appeared from behind the certain, standing right alongside Ambrose.

Ron rushed towards her, heedless of his own safety. Kim sprinted just a second after him and the two of them collided, hugging each other so tightly that it felt like their bones were going to snap. "God, I've been so worried about you." Ron smiled, kissing her.

"It's good to see you too, Ron." Kim told him, laying her head on his shoulder. To her right, she saw Shego glaring at them. It almost seemed like she was jealous of them. "I've never stopped thinking of you."

"Come on, let's take this bastard down and we can go home." Ron insisted. "I've got an excellent date planned for you."

"Uh... Ron, that's going to be a problem." Kim admitted to him. "You see, I've learned a couple of things over the past two weeks."

"He's just lying, trying to get inside your head." Ron told her. "You're free now; let's go home."

"On the contrary, Ronald, she's learned a great deal." Ambrose interrupted. "I hate to interrupt this little sentimental reunion you're having, but this isn't over just yet."

"It's over, you fucking sick son of a bitch!" James screamed, firing a ray of energy at Ambrose. Much to his surprise, it simply bounced off him, not doing any damage to him at all.

"Don't hurt him!" Kim demanded, putting herself between her brother and father.

"What have you done to my daughter?" Ann glared. "Why is she defending someone like you?"

"And how have you persuaded her?" James added, moving to get a better shot at him. Ambrose fired a blast of red energy into his chest, which dissipated on his armor.

"Don't do that!" Kim screamed at him as his hand began to glow with energy. However, he listened to her and lowered his hand, although he still looked at James with loathing.

"I've told her everything you've kept from her." Ambrose bragged. "And how? Anything's possible... for a Possible." He began laughing hysterically.

"What are you talking about?" Shego demanded.

"Who are you?" James screamed.

"I'm your dirty little secret." Ambrose hissed. "I'm what you've been trying to cover up for over ten years. But finally, the truth is coming, and you won't be able to hide it any longer."

"Dad, why didn't you tell me?" Kim pleaded with him. "How could you have kept this from me?"

"If it's about what I think it is... I did it to save your life." James' voice dropped to a tremor. He was seeing his daughter turn away from him, something that was shattering his heart. "You would have died if I hadn't done something. I love you, Kimmy-cub."

"And yet you neglected her when she needed you the most." Ambrose glared. "You are a failure as a parent, James. Kimberly needed you, but your career meant more to you than your children. Don't deny it; you'll insult us all if you do."

"Don't listen to him, KP!" Ron pleaded. "He's lying to you!"

"I've protected her, I've looked out for her, a job that the both of you can incapable of." Ambrose snarled. "You allowed her to risk her life on a regular basis. You never once thought of the consequences, because you wanted a famous daughter to live up to your name. You failed both your children!"

"What are you talking about?" Shego wondered, more confused than ever.

"My husband has not failed anyone!" Ann defended. She turned to Kim. "Sweetie, I know your father isn't perfect, but you can't listen to his twisted truths."

"Like... having a previous marriage that he didn't tell you about?" Ambrose grinned. After tonight, James would be left with nothing. Anne gasped, indicating that he never informed her of it. "College sweethearts, the two of them. Young love; very touching. That is, until he decided that he didn't want to be tied down, leaving her with his unborn child."

"Wait a minute!" Ron gasped. Could he be saying what he thought he was? Could Ambrose really be...

"He doesn't have any other children... do you?" Anne trailed off, doubt beginning to reach her mind.

"As I said, I'm his dirty little secret." Ambrose laughed. "You see, Kimberly was not only my old friend... she's my sister. I'm your son, father."

When the four of them heard those words, they fell silent, unable to believe the implications. James' mind was thinking that Ambrose was simply lying to harm her. If it was true, though, if he had another child that he never knew about... _Could he really be my son? _James wondered. _If he is, then it means..._

"Why didn't you tell me I had a brother?" Kim demanded of her parents.

"Why should any of us believe you?" Anne warned. "You have no evidence of it." Still... he looked kind of like her husband, same body type, similar height, same eyes. It was possible to see it.

"I saw it with my own eyes." Kim told them all.

"Brother or not, you can't listen to him!" Ron yelled. "He's just using you to get revenge because of his false accusation."

"Ah, so there is an intelligent one among you." Ambrose nodded. "Yes, I thought that at least my sister would accept me even if my father wouldn't. You're wasting your talents at Yamanouchi, Ronald. I could teach you right alongside my sister."

"What do you mean, false accusation?" James demanded. He still couldn't believe that this man was his son. Try as he might, though, he couldn't shake it off. He even looked like him, sort of. He turned to Ronald, having a very bad feeling about this.

"You blamed the wrong guy." Ron shook his head.

"You... you thought it was him?" Kim gasped. She hated revealing her past in front of Shego, but she had the feeling that her enemy already knew. "He'd never have harmed me!"

"I don't know if you've forgotten, Princess, but he ambushed us and kidnapped you!" Shego screamed. "Can you get that through your head?! It doesn't matter if he's your brother or not! His intentions are what matters!"

"I can't believe what you did to him!" Kim glared at her dad, the siblings ignoring Shego entirely. "How could you torture your own son?"

James was unable to speak a word. Everything he thought, everything he believed for all these years... all turned out to be wrong. The magnitude of what he had done hit him and he sank to his knees, crying. "I didn't know... I swear I didn't know."

Ambrose's eyes held no pity. "Oh, you knew; you knew all along. I came to your house, saying that I was your son. I repeated it over and over while your whips cut into my flesh. And now you feel remorse? Spare me, father; there is nothing you can do to make me forgive you."

"Perhaps... but your quest for revenge will not be fulfilled." A voice warned.

"It's about time you revealed yourself, Master." Ambrose laughed, as the others saw Sensei appearing.

"I won't let you follow this path, Ambrose." Sensei warned. "What your father did to you was wrong, but revenge is not the way. You are not destined to be what you are. I offer you a final chance to turn back while it is still possible."

"Oh, spare me the platitudes, old man." Ambrose dismissed. "As it happens... I made a deal with Kimberly. I hope you're listening to this, father. I won't touch you on one condition: that you allow me to be a part of Kimberly's life."

"You told me you wouldn't hurt him." Kim whispered in his ear.

"And I won't, but I'm not about to lose someone I love a second time." Ambrose whispered back. "So... what is it going to be?"

"Never!" Anne screamed. "I don't care if you're her brother or not; you're a monster, nothing more!"

"Mom, please!" Kim replied. "He's still my brother, and he's been protecting me for years!"

"So he says; are you really willing to believe him?" Shego snarled. "You're so messed up now, you can't think clearly!"

"Calm yourselves, all of you." Sensei warned, hoping to resolve this without resorting to violence. It was something he always avoided whenever possible. That, and he was not confident that they could beat his old student, even working together. The power radiating off of him was immense.

"Whether he's done that or not, you can't trust him!" Ron warned. "He wants you to become his apprentice, and he doesn't care what he has to do!"

"Look, I've made a deal with him." Kim told them.

"A deal with the devil himself," Shego sneered, but became afraid when Ambrose raised a glowing hand to her. Kim shoved it back down, giving him a stern look.

"I'm not joining him, but I want to know my brother." Kim told them. "Can't you even try to accept him?" She was angry with Ambrose for everything, true, but her emotions were frayed, meaning that she wanted every single one of them beside her.

"Not a chance in hell!" Ron refused. "This man's a psycho!"

"Please, don't do this." Sensei asked, speaking to every single one of them. They had a chance for a peaceful resolution, but that was looking less and less likely.

"You think I'll ever accept a man who molested my daughter?" James glared. He held onto it, even though his heart knew it was untrue, simply because he couldn't let go of his previous worldview. "You mean nothing! You are nothing! You might be my blood, but you will never be my son!"

"Dad, please, you know this isn't true." Kim cried. "You've got to listen to me!"

At those words, however, Ambrose had enough and launched a deadly blast in his father's direction. The shield was enough to keep him alive, but he fell back, wide open for the next attack. Ambrose charged towards him, Sensei moving to intercept.

"You will stop this, Ambrose!" Sensei ordered. "Don't make me strike you down!"

"As if you're strong enough to carry it out!" Ambrose sneered, the two of them trading punches and kicks at superhuman speed, both of them glowing with energy. Ron, Shego, Ann and James surrounded Ambrose, moving to support Sensei.

Kim simply stood there, unable to move.

XXXXXXXXXXX

And so the final confrontation has begun! Definitely a lot of emotions in this chapter, and if you're wondering about what James said... on some level, he knows the truth. He simply isn't willing to accept it yet, certainly not in a life or death situation.


	15. War for the Soul

Wow, 75 reviews? I don't know what to say except... thank you. I'm glad so many people are enjoying this work, considering it's my first attempt at Kim Possible fanfiction.

In any case, let's get on with it. I think everyone already knows Kim Possible doesn't belong to me.

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Okay, it's all coming down to this. _Ron thought. It was time to do or die. If they failed here, KP would be lost. Then why was he so afraid?

What worked to his advantage, at least temporarily, was that Ambrose was focusing most of his attention and power on Sensei. The two of them exchanged blows as they maneuvered around the camps, throwing around twenty blows per second at one another, blue and red energy crackling from their bodies. They moved around so quickly that Ron was nearly barreled over in the process.

He gave a brief look to Kim's parents. They really didn't have any business being here, however much they needed their assistance. Yes, they had battlesuits on had gone with their daughter on a couple of occasions, but Ambrose was well beyond anything they could handle. He had tried numerous times to go after James, only to have Sensei getting in the way, refusing to let Ambrose near his father.

_His father... _Ron still had a difficult time wrapping his head around it. It was true, that much he could sense, but he couldn't believe that this man who had put them all through such agony over the past two weeks, was in fact Kim's half-brother.

He and Shego leaped into the fight, trying to keep Kim's parents as safe as they possibly could, but even with the limited attention Ambrose paid to them, it was still more than enough to hold them at bay. Ron fired shot after shot of blue energy from his hands, hoping at least one of them would be enough to penetrate Ambrose's defenses, but he was doomed to disappointment.

_Looks like we have to get in close, something I really don't want to do. _Ron thought. He had come very close to hitting Sensei a couple times, which was the last thing they could afford. The key to victory, something he figured out quickly, was to keep his master in the fight. If he went down, the rest of them would quickly lose.

He and Shego attacked Ambrose from both sides, actually managing to score some hits in. When Ambrose turned to face them, Sensei took the opportunity and scored a dozen powerful punches, sparks hitting the shield he conjured around himself. When that didn't work, Sensei lifted him up and threw him into a tree. Of course, he flipped around to avoid it at the last second, but it was enough for James and Anna to take the initiative.

"Your attacks are weak, James." Ambrose laughed as he effortlessly fought the two of them off. Ron and Shego rushed to assist them, but Ambrose fired a burst of lightning at Shego, sending her to her knees, screaming in agony. "And you expected to beat me? You're nothing!"

"Shut up, bastard!" James glared, firing the deadliest shot he could muster. However, he had no combat experience, meaning that his son didn't even have to evade in order to avoid the attack. Quite the contrary; Sensei had to make a quick dive in order to keep from getting hit.

"Yes, I am a bastard... thanks to you!" Ambrose exclaimed, charging, his fists glowing with energy. Each one caused more damage to James' suit than an entire magazine of bullets. Strong as it was, it wasn't going to endure the barrage for long.

His assault was interrupted when Shego threw a plasma blast into the back of his head, doing her best to ignore the pain she was in. Sensei followed up with a strong burst of energy that Ambrose was only just able to deflect in time. Ron and Anne took advantage of the distraction and attacked him together. Many of their hits were deflected, but Ron managed to hit him in the face, temporarily blinding him.

He gestured to the others, telling them to finish the battle. "Come on, hit him!" He screamed. Ambrose's arm snapped out, grabbing Ann and holding her upside down, while he leaped to a higher position.

"Let me go, damn you!" Ann cursed.

"Now why would I do that, Ann?" Ambrose mocked. "Or am I supposed to call you 'mother' instead?" The shield around her suit was no obstacle to Ambrose tearing it off, using his senses and focusing his telekinesis on its weak points, making the suit useless in a matter of seconds.

_One of us down already, _Ron worried. Shego leapt in front of him, protecting him just in case Ambrose decided to go after him next. James and Sensei moved in at the same time, while Ron and Shego fired from a distance, providing them with cover. As predicted, Ambrose was fast enough to avoid them all, but James took the chance to deliver a blow that he hoped would bring him down. The fact that he was fighting his own son haunted the back of his mind, but he had no time to think. At this point, saving his daughter came first.

"Don't make me do this!" Sensei screamed at his old student. Ambrose's response was to laugh and leap to avoid him, giving him a crucial second to regain his footing.

They again moved in on him on all sides, but this time, he was prepared for their capabilities and acted first. Ambrose's energy shook the ground, his four opponents hit with clumps of dirt and grass. It was all he needed to take down each and every one of them. Ron's body screamed with pain as he was punched and kicked, unable to block even a single attack. Shego had no better luck once she was blinded.

But that was trivial compared to the kind of power Ambrose unleashed on James. He survived only through Sensei's rapid intervention. "I'm going to destroy you, Father." Ambrose promised, his attention only partially on his old teacher.

"If you do that, Kim will never forgive you." James sneered, hitting Ambrose in the back. "What would she say if you murdered me?"

"I don't have to kill you to destroy you." Ambrose laughed at him, throwing Sensei to the side with a powerful wave, one that nearly knocked Ron off his feet. "I told you before: she'll hate you as much as I do. You failed us both! You left my sister to rot!" He extended his hand, lifting Shego up and throwing her into the stage, and at the same time managed to protect himself from any repercussions.

_One of us is already down, my powers are beginning to drain, and we haven't made any progress at all. _Ron worried. _This seems to be almost a game to him. _He was doing better than before, with knowledge of Ambrose's skills, and Sensei had taught him for many years, so he was even more familiar with it. Even so, this was going to be a long fight.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kim was able to do nothing but watched as their family feud commenced. Even from her distance, it was obvious that Ambrose was making all of them look like weaklings. Even though she'd seen it, it was still astonishing to see how well he was performing. She would have thought Sensei could beat him, but no. _And if you join him, that power could be yours as well. _A voice whispered inside her.

It was becoming more tempting by the minute. Kim had never been one to seek power, although she enjoyed recognition, and so far, her brother seemed to be holding on to the terms of their deal. Her mom was out of the fight, although put in a location where she was out of the immediate battle. Despite Ron's ferocity with a level of skill she didn't know her boyfriend was capable of, Ambrose mostly ignored him, only throwing an occasional attack his way.

Suddenly, Shego came flying towards her. She knew how to fall without injury, but even so, she was shaken up. Once she realized where she was, she remarked: "Yeah, don't worry; I can get myself up." Her acidic tongue hadn't changed a bit since she had left.

"He's my brother; do you really expect me to help you kill him?" Kim demanded, the familiar hatred of Shego rising up, amplified thanks to her conflicting views.

"Even if he's telling the truth, which I seriously doubt, your boyfriend is fighting him!" Shego reminded, her voice close to a shout. "Are you going to watch as Shadow kills him?"

"Don't speak of him!" Kim snarled. She knew her brother well enough to see he was holding back. She was hoping for a peaceful solution, but when her dad accused Ambrose, that was it; all the effort was wasted. "I know both of them far better than you."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that, Kimmy." Shego mocked. Part of her knew it was an unwise idea to taunt her, especially since she was still wavering when it came to her brother's offer. "I've grown to know Ron quite well."

Many of the log chairs were telekinetically lifted up and thrown at Sensei. He blocked every single one, but Kim could see that was part of her brother's plan. He took the opportunity to throw her father aside, knock Ron down, and gain the advantage over his old teacher. The displays of power they were showing as they fought could be seen for over a mile.

_Ron, stop this; please. _Kim mentally begged him. She thought about shouting to him, but in his battle-minded state, he wouldn't hear her at all. "You know what you have to do, Princess." Shego encouraged.

"I can't do it." Kim shook her head. "I can't fight my own brother." _Of course, you didn't have much difficulty with that before you learned the truth. _Her inner voice reminded her. "Could you?"

"I've done it countless times." Shego laughed. "Now stop being a wimp and fight!" What she said next both of them regretted. "If you don't... perhaps Ron is better off without you!"

Kim's cold eyes turned on her, and she only just refrained from attacking. She had beaten Shego before and was confident that with her newfound power, victory was certain. "I'd take that back if I were you." She told her enemy, her voice lowering to a dangerous whisper.

"It's true; you just don't want to admit it!" Shego laughed. Her real enemy at the moment was Ambrose, but taunting Kim was an age-old tradition and a difficult one to ignore. Nonetheless, she leaped back into the fray, knowing that they were going to need her help.

And was grabbed by Kim, who promptly threw her onto the ground. Kim moved in a combat position, her body shaking. Shego was actually slightly frightened at the sight. "I said... take that back." Kim demanded. Suddenly, Ambrose showed up between them, backflipping and regaining his feet, ready to resume the fight.

"Hello, Shego." Ambrose greeted with a smirk. "I see you're entertaining my sister." He raised his hands and the remaining log chairs were sent towards his other opponents in order to keep them busy.

"You're going to die!" Shego promised, igniting her energy. Much of her power was already drained, but she would use all of her reserves and more if it meant killing him. Kim stepped between them, not wanting anything to happen to Ambrose.

"You don't have the guts to face me alone!" Ambrose laughed, dismissing her as a threat. Kim looked between the two, unsure of what to do.

"Ambrose, please!" Kim demanded. "Stop this before this gets any worse! I know you hate my... our father, I can understand it, but don't forget the promise you made to me!"

He bit his lip and for a brief second, Shego thought he was going to explode. _Come on, attack her! _Shego screamed mentally. She knew that all villains had a flaw: arrogance and a lack of control. However, while he bit his lip, he calmed down and relaxed.

"All right, all right," Ambrose rolled his eyes. James leaped at him, his son merely responding with telekinesis. He barely restrained himself from torturing him with lightning, but remembered that his sister was more important to him than getting revenge on his father at the moment. _I've waited years; I can wait a while longer. _Ambrose told himself. However, having him actually present made it hard to use his usual self-control. He dropped him, none too gently, onto the ground.

"Kim, get away from him!" James demanded, stepping in front of her. Ron stood beside her, Shego unthinkingly latching onto his arm. Kim glared at her, wanting little more than to attack her.

"How cute, you're pretending to be a competent parent." Ambrose mocked. Sensei was behind him, forcing him to move so he wouldn't be caught by a surprise attack.

"Dad, stop this!" Kim declared. "You're his own father! Are you going to tell me he means nothing to you?"

"I may have made a mistake before, but I'm not failing my daughter again!" James swore.

"It's over, Ambrose!" Ron warned, wishing Shego wouldn't stand so close to him. He could see that Kim was on the verge of blowing up.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't agree on that." Ambrose smiled, taking a step forward. "How have you and Shego been, young man? I hope you realize I don't approve of a man that cheats on my little sister. Not. One. Bit."

"Enough with your mind games, Ambrose!" Sensei warned. "Possible-San, do not listen to his twisted truths!"

"So he is telling the truth?" Kim snarled.

"Yes, but in a way to turn you against your principles." Sensei warned. "Don't forget: he attacked you, attacked Stoppable-san, and kidnapped you. Whenever you feel yourself about to waver, remember that simple fact."

"Enough with your blathering, old man!" Ambrose exclaimed. "I just got my sister back, and I'm not letting you take her away from me again!" He turned to James. "That goes for you as well... father, although you do not deserve the title."

"Listen to them, Kimmy!" Shego sneered. Ron tried to quiet her, knowing that this could set Kim off, but she disregarded it.

"Don't worry about her; she's merely taking advantage of your absence." Ambrose smirked. "After all, she's become quite the competitor. She and Ron worked together quite well, but I think she wants more than that! And he wants her; I can sense it." He could feel the lust radiating off of Ron when he was near Shego, and if possible, Shego's was even greater.

"Stoppable-san is an honorable man, and would never sink that low." Sensei reassured. He knew he had to interfere, or his student would succeed. Kim was moving close, and one spark could start a war.

"You're not good enough for him, anyway." Shego laughed. "You pretend that you're this wonderful, kind, giving person, but you're not; you're nothing but a bitch who takes her friend for granted!"

_KP knows better than that, right? _Ron worried. _She's not going to fall for such an obvious trick. High school drama isn't going to be enough to push her to the dark. It doesn't... _His thoughts were interrupted when Kim kicked Shego in the gut, hitting her with a flurry of attacks. The brief truce over, Ron, James, and Sensei moved towards Ambrose, who was currently laughing hysterically.

Ron moved to separate Kim and Shego, but a red blast hitting him in the back put an end to that idea. It didn't hurt much, informing him that it was meant as a message, not a real attack.

Reluctantly, he moved to face Ambrose, who was effortlessly blocking and dodging every attack James threw in his direction. Only Sensei's involvement kept him from completely losing the battle. Much as he did not wish to, Ron knew that he would have to move in close if he wanted any chance of hitting Ambrose. Remembering that during their first fight, he was the only that managed to hold him off alone, at least for a short period of time emboldened him, and he cautiously moved to intercept.

Out of all the combatants, James was the one who was the most badly outclassed. His battle suit looked impressive in tests, but he didn't have the years of training that everyone else possessed. Smoke was already beginning to simmer inside it, and he knew he didn't have long to make a difference in the battle.

They soon arrived at Science Camp and Ambrose wasted no time in throwing everything he could grab at the trio. Sensei succeeded in blocking most of it, but it merely gave Ambrose the opportunity to blast him with a deadly stream of energy. It was blocked, but he wasn't deterred in the least. All the objects flying around were meant as nothing more than a distraction. He steadily increased the magnitude of the attack, now that he had Sensei pinned to where he couldn't move.

Ron fired as many blasts as he could, as rapidly as he could. Unfortunately, the ones he used were still not that powerful, unable to kill even an ordinary person, much less get through Shadow's formidable defenses. Sensei was using all his strength, but it was beginning to formidable. While the most skilled of them, he was nearly 115 years old, and his powers could only compensate for that to a certain degree.

_Come on, do something! _Ron screamed at himself. He and James tried getting through the barrage of objects, but neither could get close enough or hit hard enough to make any serious difference.

"You are too weak for me, old man." Ambrose laughed, seeing victory within his grasp. "Your training methods are nothing!" A few seconds later, Sensei's defense broke, and the full torrent of Ambrose's power slammed into his body, his screams difficult to hear over the sound.

"No!" Ron screamed, finally managing to distract him. However, Ambrose evaded every one of his attacks, his mocking smirk only infuriating him further. His anger drove him to move faster and hit harder, with a desire for vengeance that would have previously horrified him. James hit him from the other side, but he was easily able to keep them both at bay, moving quickly enough to where he could fight them one at a time rather than together.

"Impressive, Ronald." Ambrose praised. "Quite impressive. There are students your age at Yamanouchi who can't even make their hands glow, much less actually fire anything. You've learned quickly." His fist bypassed his defenses and hit Ron in the stomach, sending him to the ground. "But not quickly enough."

He leaped towards James, attacking him far more savagely that he did Ron. Ron he had nothing personal against; in fact, he respected the boy, but his father was the one he loathed more than anyone. "Pathetic; it's amazing Kimberly and I are actually related to you." Ambrose sneered. "You should be grateful to her. The promise I made is the only thing that keeps me from killing you."

"I still can't believe I have a son like you." James exclaimed, Ambrose firing a wave of lightning. In contrast to the plasma blasts, this shorted out his suit in a matter of seconds. He was barely able to move the heavy suit around, but still refused to give up, even though there was nothing to do anymore. Ambrose lifted him up and he felt pressure on his neck. His son was choking him!

_It would be so, so easy to end this right now. _Ambrose thought, looking up at his father. A little pressure would be all it took to snap his neck and end it once and for all. _But if I kill him, Kimberly will never forgive. I can't believe she still cares about him! Perhaps there's another method, one that can... _His internal monologue was interrupted with a mystical blast to the chest.

_Will that boy never stay down?! _While his injuries were re-opening, old and new, there was a determination in his frame that transcended fear and pain. "Win or lose, KP will never join you." Ron warned, his voice calm. His eyes glowed a bright blue, summoning power that Ambrose didn't realize he could possess.

"That's where you're wrong, boy." Ambrose sneered. "You have great power, but you lack the knowledge to use it." He evaded every attack and moved in close, but Ron actually succeeded in blocking his physical attacks. Not one of his attacks made contact. Ron actually dodged a couple of strikes! _This isn't possible!_

"One way to find out," Ron raised his eyebrow. Even though the stakes were dire, he had never felt more calm. He focused on the power flowing through him, calling upon everything he had in order to defeat Shadow. Ambrose was more powerful, more skilled, more deadly, the back of his mind whispering that Shadow could strike him down with no effort... his doubts had been melted away.

Ron took the offensive, using his untrained but still fluid attacks, hitting him with energy blasts when he saw the opportunity. Ambrose was surprised by his sudden boost of competence and was thrown back. Ron followed, not moving into a trap like before, but honestly holding the initiative. He had one chance and was not going to give him a chance to regroup. If Ambrose regained his balance, it was over. James and Anna were out of the fight, Shego was distracted, Global Justice had failed to arrive, even Sensei was too badly injured to continue. It was entirely up to him now.

Ron did not know where his extra strength was coming from. It was far beyond what he believed his previous abilities to be, Chosen One or not. His power was not coming from hatred, or revenge, or fear.

The source of his power came from love. Unlike with Ambrose, whose twisted love drove him to acts of hatred and destruction, Ron's led him to calm assurance.

"So the boy's learned a few tricks." Ambrose nodded. "Let's raise the stakes a bit, then." Ron refused to respond to his taunt. It was meant as a distraction, a way to get him to doubt himself. It wasn't going to work, not this time."

Ambrose launched an energy wave, driving him back, but not as much as was hoped. Ron refused to let it slow him down, ignoring his wounds, the blood on his clothes. Two deadly mystical blasts slamming into him wasn't going to keep him from winning, either.

And so the fight continued, Ron's love against Ambrose's experience. The stakes became higher, each attack from the duo deadlier than the last. The outcome was already predetermined, however. Even though he was showing more skill, more courage, more power than ever before... Ron was not going to win.

Ambrose could since his body weakening. It wasn't necessary to use his most powerful abilities to win this. Ron had great potential, and Yamanouchi was only holding it back. _Perhaps I was wrong to focus on recruiting Kimberly alone. _He mused. Ambrose regained his ground, a flying piece of wood buying him a few crucial seconds. When his powers were fully developed, Ron would likely be as powerful as he.

"You're killing yourself, you know." Ambrose warned, respect and even a certain amount of admiration for the young man. _Perhaps Kimberly chose the right man as a boyfriend after all, _He thought. "You've done very well, better than you have any right to be, but this is going to accomplish nothing. If you continue much longer... you will die." It was a fate that occurred among inexperienced students and sometimes even Masters when they attempted to use power that was beyond their strength to use.

Much to his surprise, though, Ron gave a slight smile. "Yes, even now I can feel it destroying me."

"So why continue with this gesture of defiance?" Ambrose wondered. "You have enormous potential, and you could be much more. Why throw away your life in a battle you can't possibly win? All your allies have fallen; you are alone."

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?" Ron chuckled. "Yes, I will die, you will strike me down... and I will win. When Kim learns what you've done, she will never join you."

_You should never have mentioned your plan. _Ambrose raised his eyes, but this made things a lot more difficult. This was going to take some careful planning to overcome, because Ron was right. If anything happened to him, Kimberly would never forgive him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Shego had figured out as she and Kim had clashed was that she could not treat this as something ordinary. Kim was moving faster, more aggressively, and with more power than in any of their previous encounters. She had to force herself not to be afraid.

The two continued to circle each other, trading blows, neither one of them giving one hundred percent. At this point, Kim and Shego were merely testing each other, learning what they could do. It was a routine both of them were quite familiar with by now. From what she was finding out, Shego knew that Kim had grown together through some unknown method, but whether it was something she had all along or merely Ambrose's influence, she couldn't tell.

What she was not expecting was the unmistakable hatred she saw in Kim's eyes. Anger was not unusual, but this was of a whole different magnitude. And she was shaken out of her thoughts when Kim took the offensive, each blow sent in her direction enough to potentially cause serious injury if it landed. Shego knew that she would have to move quicker than was her usual style of fighting.

She threw a punch at Kim's face, who moved to deflect it, but was merely a faint as she sent a foot flying towards her thigh. Kim moved back, keeping level, not allowing Shego to knock her off her feet. Kim ducked under an attack, sending both her fists in Shego's chest, making her curse with frustration and pain.

_Damn it, girl, don't you see what he's doing to you?! _Shego snarled, but her enemy obviously didn't. A kick headed right for her and she was just a shade too slow to avoid or block, and it hit her in the chin, sending her sprawling back to the ground.

Shego knew she had to move quickly, or she was done for. _She might kill me if I mess up now. _However, Kim moved back, going into a defensive crouch, her eyes peeled, but making no further attempts at the moment. Shego got to her feet, wondering what she was waiting for. _She's still unsure about him; she isn't lost yet. _However, actually saying something seemed unwise, so she kept her mouth shut.

Ambrose, on the other hand, was another story. "You cannot show any hesitation. Hatred is your weapon, Kimberly! Use it, and Shego cannot stand against you!" Kim took a step forward, but still did not attack a second time.

"You know what he's doing isn't right." Shego attempted to try, daring a throw of the dice. If the game went against her, it could mean her death, but something had to be done or he would end up convincing her regardless. "This isn't you, Princess; you're not a killer."

"You don't know me as well as you think, then." Kim replied, her reply with equal parts triumph and guilt. Could she have actually killed someone? Shego had a hard time believing it. As angry as she had seen her, she didn't believe Kim would actually be able to do so. "I've grown very tired of you. I've put you in prison, but what good does it do?"

"Those are his words, not yours." Shego tried. "This isn't you, princess! He's been playing with your mind for the past two weeks; snap out of it!"

"Oh, you mean he was lying when I saw you and Ron together?" Kim exclaimed. Anger came easy to her, and seeing Shego was only making it worse. They began circling each other again.

"Jealous, Kimmy?" Shego mocked, her old habit returning. She regretted it as soon as the words exited her mouth. They were trying to get her away from her brother, not push her farther into his grasp! "You should have seen it." _Stop it, you fool! _

"You're the one who's jealous." Kim laughed. "You see, I know something that you don't. People think you're powerful, you're dangerous, but I know what you really are. You're just a pathetic, worthless woman who whines about everything!"

"Says the one so obsessed with the food chain that she neglects her friends!" Shego replied, her plasma ready to fire. That remark had hurt, a lot more than she thought it would. "You don't even see what's right in front of you, bitch!" She knew she sounded like a little kid, but she didn't care at this point, and attacked, Kim hastily jumping out of the way.

"You're no threat to me!" Kim exclaimed. "Not anymore!" She landed numerous hits, moving to the side whenever her hands swung around, grappling her, both of them crashing into the ground. Shego swung her hands, impacting Kim's nose, blood running down her mouth. Kim returned by kicking her in the side and grabbed her as they wrestled.

Once she broke away, Shego remembered that she had to keep her impulses under control if they were to succeed. Insulting her was precisely what Shadow wanted, in order to drive her farther to his camp. _Keep yourself focused and try to get through to her. _Shego told herself. She didn't think her words were going to work, however. Her mere presence was only angering Princess further, to the point where she was close to completely losing control. "Ron could probably get through to you." Only too late did she realize that she had spoken out loud.

"Don't ever mention his name!" Kim screamed, grabbing her wrist and nearly breaking it before Shego fired a weak plasma blast in order to break free. The successful attack only renewed Kim's determination, and she charged forward, turning to the right at the last second. Fortunately, Shego knew she'd try something like that and was ready to counter. While more aggressive, her fighting style had not fundamentally changed, meaning that she had a chance.

"What are you doing to them, then?" Shego demanded. "If you care about them as much as you say you do, act like it! Your dad's been terrified about losing you!"

"I hate him; he betrayed me!" Kim yelled. "He abandoned me, he used me, he messed with my genetics! Where was he when I needed him?!" The thought of him gave her the strength to hit Shego hard enough to throw her several feet. She jumped a dozen feet in the air, intent on slamming her foot into Shego's brain.

She saw it coming, but was unable to prevent Kim from karate-chopping her in the collarbone. Shego's injuries were slowing her down and she knew it. If she couldn't end this quickly, she'd have to use extraordinary measures and deal with the aftermath later. "He's going to kill us all." Shego warned. "Either he'll do it himself or he'll manipulate you into it. He hasn't tried yet, but how long do you think it'll take? Once his tendrils are fully inside you, everything you were will be gone!"

"He's my own brother!" Kim insisted, but stopped her attack. "He's protected me for years, looked out for me when I was considered too much of a burden to my parents!"

"He might have been a good man once, but he's obviously changed." Shego all but pleaded with her.

"How can I trust anyone anymore?" Kim wondered, and Shego felt a certain pity for the girl. "Dad neglected me, made me into a superhuman, tore my brother away from me, and Mom did nothing to stop him. You've always been my enemy, and even worse, you're trying to take Ron from me!" She lowered her hands. "How can I believe any of you?"

"I don't expect you to like me, princess." Shego admitted. "And ok, yes, I've found Ron to be more interesting than I thought, but tell me: how can you trust Ambrose? Look at what he just did to your family!" She gestured behind her, where James, Ann, and Ron were subdued, Ambrose with his hands behind his back.

"He is my family!" Kim exclaimed. "And he's kept his promise!" There were doubts, even now, but easily silenced. The battle resumed, but Shego could tell that her words were beginning to shake her out of the cloud Shadow had put around her. The fight had become less serious, and more like their routine.

Ron broke his telekinetic hold and came rushing towards them, desperate to stop the two of them fighting. The use of his powers had drained him terribly, to where each step had caused him terrible pain, but he knew if he died, that Kim would turn against Ambrose forever. He could convince her, pull her away from the brink. There was only one problem.

Shego hadn't seen him.

And in the midst of his sprint where the duo's fight had become little more than a sparring match, Ron rushed right into the middle of them. A plasma blast was launched a small fraction of a second too late for Shego to stop it and she watched with horror as he crashed to the ground. It didn't kill him, no, but it added to his many injuries Absently, she wondered if that shot had just destroyed their growing friendship, if he would turn against her forever for what she did.

A kick to the forehead reminded Shego that she had far more immediate problems. Kim moved towards her with murderous intent. Shego saw that Kim had abandoned all traces of discipline and control, allowing her hatred to completely guide her in the battle. She watched with horror as it consumed her, and Kim welcomed the strength it gave her, her blows striking with superhuman power.

The battle was over, its outcome decided. Oh, it had not ended, to be sure, but the uncertainty was over. Kim and Shego fought alongside a small audience that watched with anticipation and horror, depending on who it was.

Shego was one of the best in her league. She had years of experience, both as a villain, and as a member of Team Go before her turn. She was intelligent, knew how to improvise and had gotten out of situations that most would not have had the slightest chance in. All the time and effort she spent to turn herself into a warrior was something she had considered well spent.

And all of it meant nothing next to the rage of Kim Possible. When Ron fell, she knew she had to intervene, and so she did. Whatever doubts she had about Ambrose vanished, and she knew that he was counting on her to defend him.

There was only one thing she had to do: win.

The decision to do so only took an instant as Shego crumbled before her relentless blows, all of her strength unleashed. Shego no longer even had the strength to block; it was futile, as even if she moved in time, Kim's attack shattered her defense, leaving her helpless.

She decides that Shego has to pay for everything she had done over the years, every insult, every taunt, every injury, every battle. And she does as one of Kim's attacks breaks her left leg. And Kim decides that it is still not enough, so she smashes her foot into her ribs, cracking the right side of Shego's ribcage.

Shego was in too much pain to make a sound as Kim stands over her, ready to exact the killing blow. She closes her eyes, not wanting to see her end. She always thought she would die bravely, but now that the moment was here, the only emotion in her veins was pure terror.

"KP, no, please." Ron begged her, standing between the two of them. "You're not a murderer, Kim. It's not too late. You can still turn back."

"Good, good," Ambrose laughed, stepping forward. Ron wanted to face him, but knew he could not win. "Now finish it, sister. She is at your mercy. Kill her! Now!"

Kim looked from one to the other, unsure of what to do. Ron was still in front of Shego, emboldening her to finish it permanently. On the other hand, any attempt to do so would hurt him, and one more hit could be enough to kill him. She looked at her hands, and could almost feel the blood trickling down. Was this something she really wanted to do? It would make her life easier, certainly, eliminating all of her enemies for good, but was it something she could live with? She had already killed once and it would haunt her for a long time. Could she do so again?

James and Ann tried to speak, but their mouths were gagged, so they could say nothing that would carry to their daughter's ears. Sensei was severely injured, and his survival was in doubt. It was up to Kim and Kim alone.

She gasped as she saw Ambrose hit with a massive ray, slamming him with such force that he nearly cried out. Shego temporarily forgotten, she rushed towards her brother, wanting to make sure he was unharmed.

"Who... who was that?" Ambrose wondered. His senses hadn't detected anything, but then again, he was so focused on finally having his sister back that he could easily have ignored them.

A mecha hit the ground, one that stood close to 100 feet high. To its right was the best team and technology Global Justice had to offer. To the left, hundreds of synthrodrones assembled, surrounding the two Possibles.

Kim knew precisely who it was. She couldn't believe it in the least. "D... Drakken?" She gasped out in shock.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nope, he's not dead after all! I had meant to hint in the previous chapter that he had woken up from his coma, but I wrote it in such haste that I overlooked it completely.

Just two more chapters left until the story is concluded. Read and review!


	16. Kimberly's Choice

Considering it's three in the morning where I am, I should be focused on sleeping. Since I had no luck with that, I decided to finish the chapter. Somehow, I don't think anyone is going to mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

_This fight just has one twist after another. _Ron thought. Out of everything he was expecting, Drakken showing up to fight alongside them was not it. And yet there he was, with the robot he remembered him using when he believed Shego was in danger from Avairius.

"Speaking of Shego..." He muttered, looking her over. She was currently screaming in pain from her injuries, which of course caused her more pain because her ribcage was cracked. It was a never ending cycle. "What am I going to do?" He knew how to handle cuts and bruises, minor injuries, but he never had to deal with anything like this. The fact that Kim had done this made it even more difficult for him.

He could tell from a glance that her leg was broken. It wasn't a compound fracture, but the femur was broken. Ron raised his hand over it, being very careful not to touch her, and tried summoning his powers to heal it. Healing himself was one thing, but doing it to a comrade was an extremely advanced ability, and from what he remembered, progress on it wasn't made until members of Yamanouchi were masters most of the time. "But I've got to try," Ron declared, summoning what little remained of his power.

His hand glowed a faint blue as it hovered a mere inch above her leg, brushing against her clothing. Ron worked on it for a couple of minutes, ignoring the battle going on around them, but as far as he could see, he hadn't made any progress at all. Ron felt dizzy and was barely conscious; he could feel the effect of his MMP on himself.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it." Ron despaired. He might have progressed much faster than others, but there were still many abilities that were still beyond his skills. _I've got to do something, though! _Ron thought frantically. _I can't just leave her here! If we don't move, we're likely to get trampled. _A synthrodrone crashed just a dozen feet away from them as an unpleasant reminder.

"Okay, I can at least make some kind of splint." Ron eventually decided. "Now what can I use around here?" He pushed himself to his feet and looked for some sticks that he could use. He searched about fifty feet for one that looked like it would work. It wasn't perfect, but for now, it would have to do. As to what to tie it with...

_Suppose this will do for the moment, _Ron deduced, taking off his shirt and cutting it to pieces with a knife, setting the stick right next to her broken leg. "God, I'm sorry, Shego." Ron sighed even though there was no way she was going to understand him in her current state. He tied a piece of his shirt around the knee, the stick inside the cloth. Ron knew it was a poor job, but it would at least make sure she didn't injure herself any further.

He kept hoping she'd pass out, so at least she'd be spared the pain, but obviously no such luck. Ron knew there were going to be consequences for all of this when it was over. Kim's murderous intent had frightened him, something he would never have previously believed. Not even when she was influenced by the moodulator did she show such hatred.

"How am I going to face her now?" Ron asked himself, over and over again. _Do I have anything, anything for her at all to relieve the pain? _Unfortunately, the answer to that was obviously no.

Whatever the outcome of this battle, neither one of them could make any difference anymore.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, move in; know where everyone is at all times!" Du ordered. Drakken's arrival had been an unexpected boost to their efforts, but he worried that even that might not be enough. He looked around and saw that Ambrose had beaten all of his previous opponents.

"Is this all you have, Drakken?" Ambrose laughed in the distance, dodging rockets from Drakken's machine. "What threat could these synthrodrones be?" He fired three casual blasts at random. Two of the drones were destroyed, but the third actually managed to resist the shot relatively intact.

"More than you can imagine, Shadow!" Drakken proclaimed, lasers burning the ground as Ambrose scrambled out of the way. "I see you've met my advanced drones! They're far more resistant than the last generation!"

"Seriously, we're using an anti-tank missile?" One of the team asked, holding the Javelin missile.

"Have you seen what he can do?" Director reminded. "Aim and fire when ready."

In the darkness, Ambrose's shots were almost blinding as they took out one drone after another. However, Drakken's main robot was far more of a threat, and the drones kept him from focusing all of his attention onto it.

Director wanted nothing more than to end it now, but knew she had to use patience. Even with their battle suits on, they were very vulnerable to anything he did. And none of them had managed to spot Kim yet. The only ones that were found were James and Anne, both of whom were frantic about her. She made sure they were out of the main line of fighting, but could not guarantee their safety. There were no guarantees to be had at this point.

"Come on, show yourself, you coward!" Jane exclaimed, her sniper rifle poised for the perfect shot. All she needed to do was catch him unawares and he was down. She still didn't believe Shadow was as dangerous as they were telling her.

In about a minute, Ambrose gave them an opportunity. A Javelin was fired, along with the sniper rifle, both of them impacting his body in less than a second.

"There's not going to be enough of him left to fill a shoebox," One of them bragged. When the smoke cleared, he was nowhere to be found. Even so, Director didn't believe for a moment that it had actually succeeded in killing him.

XXXXXXXXXX

_This is going to be harder than I thought. _Ambrose mused as he jumped over a dozen drones, only to have half a dozen more tackle him. He only barely managed to escape in time to avoid Drakken's firepower. He was used to long odds before, but this was not going according to plan. He was very near victory, very close to having his sister by his side once again, only to have Drakken and Global Justice show up.

He amplified the power of his shots to destroy even the strongest of the synthrodrones, but whenever one was destroyed, two showed up to take his place. Even so, none of them could cause him any real pain. That anti-tank missile, on the other hand... had he not had his powers protecting him, that would have ended the fight right then and there.

"And as long as I'm dealing with these damned things, I can't bring them down." Ambrose cursed, firing a wave to give himself from breathing room. However, it merely left him open to another missile, this one impacting just a few feet away from his body, more than close enough to have an effect on him. He spit out blood, diving through the drones to try and reach the Global Justice Agents.

Individually, they wouldn't be too bad. Drakken's attack robot was an unexpected complication, being that he hadn't expected him to be able to build something so powerful, but he could bring it down. The synthrodrones were annoying, but even though there were hundreds of them, they could do him no real harm. Global Justice was dangerous, but well within his capacity to fight.

Together, though, they combined to form an extremely dangerous enemy. His wounds were beginning to take a toll on him. His plasma blasts at Drakken's robot just bounced off, causing little damage, and every time he tried to use telekinesis to destroy the weapons systems, Director and her team fired more grenades and rockets, forcing him to either evade or block, both of which were difficult to you. His danger sense was on overdrive, and even he couldn't defend himself from attacks in every direction. Whenever he focused on director, the synthrodrones got in his way.

It was time to adjust his tactics, especially since Kimberly had apparently opted to stay out of the fight now.

He turned invisible, knowing it was likely at least some of them would be able to detect him regardless, but that wasn't part of his plan. Sure enough, the synthrodrones lost track of him, even if he was still visible to Global Justice. He hid behind the drones, ensuring that every shot they fired gave him at least one fewer opponent to fight. Drakken's arsenal dwarfed theirs, and each shot wiped out at least a dozen drones. But there were still hundreds more where those came from.

Ambrose deduced that Drakken was not able to do this on his own. He had a lot of money, yes, but not enough to afford a robot army of this size. He believed that the rest of Kimberly's foes contributed as well, even if they weren't fighting him directly. _Once this is over, I'll have to pay them a little visit. _Ambrose promised, ducking under a sythrodrone attack and turning invisible once again. He had to constantly replenish his shield's energy, for if it went down, he was dead.

Drakken had apparently caught on to what his plan was, since his robot stopped firing and took to the air. Ambrose raised his hand in the direction of where he sensed at least one of the GJ agents were firing from. As soon as two of them came flying through the air, Ambrose unleashed a torrent of lightning upon them, now that he knew that their battle suits were highly vulnerable to it.

Without their suits, they were helpless against him. He quickly broke both of their necks before they could recover and used his powers to run from any reprisals. At least two of them were out of the way now, but he was unsure just how many remained. "Too many," Ambrose muttered, forcing himself to ignore the pain.

Drakken fired more rockets and a laser from the right arm of the robot, all of which impacted Ambrose. He tried to hold it back, but he actually screamed in pain, something he once thought was no longer possible. _I've got to take that thing down; it's my top priority! _Ambrose thought. _A couple more shots like that and I'm dead! _

But it was easier said than done. The agents and Drakken were working in conjunction with each other, forcing him to divide his attention. Ambrose was powerful, the most powerful mystical wielder than Yamanouchi had seen in centuries. However, his power was still not inexhaustible and he knew time was running out. He had already destroyed most of the camps in the vicinity during the battle, so there wasn't much left to hide under. Retreat never once crossed his mind.

_This is risky, but it might just propel me to victory. _Ambrose mused. He had only used it a few times, when he thought his life was in imminent danger or if he had lost completely control of himself. It was what allowed him to defeat close to 150 insurgents over 2 years ago when he thought his old master had been killed.

He raised his hands, raw power flowing through them, so much energy channeling through his body that it actually burned him. Any drone nearby who tried to attack him was torn to pieces and lighting from the growing maelstrom protected him from any rocket Global Justice or Drakken used against him. The storm grew and grew until it was nearly fifty meters in diameter.

The pain was close to overwhelming, due to the cost of using his most powerful attack. Any master and most grandmasters who dared summon a mystical storm, certainly one of this size, may as well have signed their death warrant. Ambrose, though, was in a whole different category, although even he found it difficult to conjure and control.

The tide of battle changed almost immediately. The synthrodrones were torn to pieces, the enormous energy all but vaporizing them. They could not even slow it down, and the forest was clear of the robots within fifteen seconds. _Time For Drakken, _Ambrose thought as he sent the storm in his direction, struggling to keep it together. Even areas that the storm did not actually touch were torn apart by lightning bolts emanating from it.

Grenades exploded near Ambrose and the storm struck at its source, either killing or seriously injuring whoever threw them. They weren't explosives, though; these were different, but he had no time or energy to think about it at the moment.

Drakken realized that the storm was headed directly towards him and moved the robot out of the way, trying to escape. Even his most impressive design was not going to stand up to something of that magnitude of power. But it was no use. The storm changed direction as well and he just barely had time to get to the escape pod and out of range before his robot was consumed, the titanium frame being torn apart as if it was cardboard.

_It's over; I've won, _Ambrose smiled and collapsed to his knees. There was nothing else they could throw at him... he hoped. That storm had drained him so badly that he couldn't put even a weak shield around himself. If they shot him now, it would have the same effect on him that it would on an ordinary human.

About the only thing that still worked were his senses, and he frantically reached for Kimberly, hoping that he didn't kill his sister in the process. She responded and he breathed a sigh of relief. He could barely stand at this point because of his injuries, but he knew he would have to. It would be just his luck that an enemy would still be capable of fighting and he was not going to take any chances. He bit his lip, pushed himself to his feet, and began walking. The time had come to retreat, and he sent a mental signal for Kimberly to follow.

Retreat was a word he hated, but there was little option as this point. Most of them were destroyed, but his senses detected a few opponents remaining, although he was not too weak to find their exact location. He wandered into the trees, looking for his sister, when he was ambushed from behind.

He turned around and saw five Global Justice agents surrounding him, including Will Du and Director. _Why didn't they shoot me or at least use the weapons in their suits? _Ambrose wondered as he weakly moved into a defensive position. The only conclusion that he came up with was that his storm had either destroyed their weapons or they were forced to abandon them in order to survive. That meant that this was a hand-to-hand fight to the death.

Ignoring his injuries as best he could, Ambrose charged straight into the center, breaking the nose of the nearest agent.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Where are they? Where is he? _Kim wondered, frantically searching through the ruined camps for the others. While her emotions were torn, she did not yet wish for any of them to die. Except Shego, that is.

The first one she encountered was her mom. Anna was bruised, but otherwise unharmed. "Mom, are you all right?" Kim pleaded. "Please speak to me."

"I thought none of us were going to survive that." Ann was forced to admit. "Such power... I never imagined anyone could do that." She had hidden behind the broken parts of synthrodrones.

"Do you know where anyone else is?" Kim wondered.

"I was with your father, but... we got separated." Ann sighed.

"I'm right here, Kimmie-cub." James greeted.

"Don't ever call me that again!" Kim snapped at him. "You have no right to say anything after what you've done!"

"I know I've made mistakes, Kim; perhaps this was the worst of them." James sighed, all but collapsing onto the ground. "To think that he was my son, all this time... if I had known I had another child... I would have raised him if I'd known."

"And what about lying to me about everything?" Kim shouted, her fist ready to strike.

"I had always meant to tell you, but I always found excuses not to." James admitted. "I told myself that it did nothing more than Drew said it would, that your exceptional skill was just your training and intelligence. Perhaps I didn't want to admit it, even to myself."

"I don't ever want to speak to you again, you son of a bitch!" Kim glared, stomping the ground. "You lied to me, messed with my genetics, kept the fact I had a brother from me, and tortured your oldest son! The two of you abandoned me when I needed you the most; I thought I'd forgiven you for that, but I only suppressed it. You never even bothered to ask me who it truly was before you hunted him down!"

"Are you truly joining him?" Ann asked in pure horror.

"No, I'm not." Kim replied, and walked away from her parents. She couldn't stand the sight of them at the moment. It was going to take her a long time to forgive them... if she ever did.

_"Kimberly! Kimberly, come here!" _She heard her brother call to her. She looked in random directions, but could not find a trace of him. Ambrose didn't abandon her, did he?

Most of all, though, she wanted to check on Ron. When that storm was created, she feared the worst. A mere touch would have killed him. "Where could he be?" Kim muttered, overturning the beams on the ruined cabins in an effort to find him. She hoped that he was actually alive and at least relatively uninjured. When he and Ambrose fought, she knew it was impossible for him to come out of it unscathed.

"He's got to be here somewhere!" Kim exclaimed, nearly tripping over a ruined drone. "Ron, where are you?" She received no response, much to her frustration. _No, no, he can't be dead! _Kim mentally exclaimed. _If anything's happened to him, I won't be able to survive._

_ "Kimberly, sister, help me!" _Ambrose cried out again in her mind, and Kim couldn't decide whether he was real or merely a figment of her imagination. Shaking her head, she ignored the voice and continued her search. It was a big place and Ron could be anywhere. She just hoped he wasn't with Shego; the thought of her ignited her rage, and oddly enough, a small amount of concern.

Eventually, Ron was spotted sitting under a tree, an unconscious Shego by his side. Kim sprinted towards us, being the only one without real injury so far in this conflict. "Ron!" She smiled, nearly crushing him in her embrace. It took a few seconds before she realized that he wasn't returning it. When she let go, he looked at her coldly.

"I'm fine, KP; what do you want?" Ron was always happy to see her, even if it had been no more than a couple of hours since they had parted. Why was he so unhappy with her now.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Kim responded, deciding to ignore it for the moment.

"Yeah, more or less." Ron all but barked at her. "I had to haul me and Shego out of the way of that goddamned storm your brother created! What the hell is wrong with you, KP?!" His wounds prevented him from getting back to his feet.

"Look, maybe there's something I can do for you." Kim scrambled her brain. "You could try your healing trances, or... I've got to have something here for you." She grabbed a rag out of her pocket and started wiping away the blood on his chest. Fortunately, his wounds were clotting and there was little further loss of blood.

"Don't dodge the question, KP." Ron snapped at her, all but pushing her away. "How could you have done that?"

"Done what?" Kim asked, honestly confused. What could she possibly have done to anger him?

"Are you really that stupid?" Ron screamed as loudly as he was able to muster. Being only half-conscious, that wasn't much. "Take a good look at her, damn you!" He gestured to the unconscious Shego. "You nearly killed her! You would have killed her if Drakken hadn't arrived in time!"

"No... no, I couldn't have." Kim gasped, at a rare loss of words as she looked over Shego's form. The crude splint Ron had made did little to help her, she guessed, and she remembering hearing her ribs cracked when she punched her during her battle. "That's... that isn't possible."

"Open your fucking eyes, KP!" Ron demanded. "This is your fault! Don't you dare look away from her! Look at every injury you inflicted, damn it!"

"How could you defend her?" Kim screamed, her anger flaring as well. "She's tried to kill us many times! She attacked you when you were supposed to be working together! She..." _Kissed you, _Could that be it? Could she really have been on the brink of murder out of nothing more than jealousy?

"I can defend her because I know her better than you ever will!" Ron shouted back, his wounds beginning to bleed again. "It was an accident, nothing more, which you don't seem to understand. And you don't believe you did anything wrong? I don't even know you anywhere, Kim; just go away!"

"Ron, please..." Kim begged as everything she'd done began to dawn on her.

"Get out of my sight, you evil piece of shit!" Ron demanded, collapsing against the tree. Kim ran off in tears.

_He can't have meant that; he's just upset. _Kim tried to convince himself, but the words cut her like a knife, down to her very soul. She had heard things like that from her enemies, from Bonnie, but never in a million years did she imagine such words would ever come from the man she loved. She wandered about in a daze, wondering if her life would ever be whole again.

"He's right; I'm worthless..." Kim moaned. She had attacked Shego, tore through her defenses, endured the best she had to offer, and although she wanted to deny it, was about to give into Ambrose's wishes and kill her when Drakken and the others showed up to the contest.

She was so caught up in her misery that she didn't notice three Global Justice agents until she nearly tripped over them. Kim knelt down to see what was wrong with them. One of them was clearly dead with a broken neck, while the other two were unable to even speak, although they were still alive. Kim didn't know any of them; most likely an elite team Director sent to obtain her.

A few seconds later, she spotted three combatants fighting in the darkness. One of them was obvious Ambrose. Kim was curious as to why he didn't simply use his powers to defeat them both, but perhaps the storm he created drained all of his energy. Despite what she was sure were many injuries, he was able to hold his own against both of them, who were forced to fight him hand-to-hand.

None of them had noticed her as she slowly walked towards them, still unsure about what she was going to do. She was close enough to see that her brother's injuries were severe and perhaps not even survivable. Only willpower kept him from falling. They made eye contact for a fraction of a second before he evaded Will Du and broke his neck, killing him.

However, Director took the chance to kick him between the legs, sending him crashing to the ground. He tried to get back to his feet, but she simply stomped on his stomach, rendering him helpless. _At last it's over, _Kim breathed, but she was soon proven wrong. Director picked up a heavy rock and moved to bash his head in.

"This is over, Ambrose." Director promised. "I'm going to end this... permanently."

"I... I know something you don't." Ambrose coughed, trying to move back, but his body refused to cooperate. He raised his hand to fire a bolt of lightning, but his powers were too expended.

"Director, stop this!" Kim moved in between them, and she saw that Director was still wearing her suit, making her brother's achievement even more impressive than she previously believed.

"Kim, I understand you're confused, but you can't listen to what he's told you." Director replied in an effort to be reassuring. "You've been through a lot, and I know you've had some unpleasant revelations, but please, let's end this. You'll never have to worry about him coming after you again."

"Director, please don't kill him!" Kim pleaded. "Throw him in prison, lock him up forever if you want, but spare his life!"

"Kim, there's not a prison in the world who can hold someone like him." Director explained. "Did you see the kind of power he wielded? As soon as they return, he'd escape and come for you again."

"You don't understand; there's something you don't know!" Kim exclaimed.

"You're just suffering from Stockholm Syndrome; I promise, I'll do better at protecting you this time." Director worried, interrupting her before she could finish. "All you have to do is step aside and let me do so."

"No, I can't." Kim shook her head. "You've got to listen to me. I've found something important about him."

"He's far too dangerous to be kept alive!" Director insisted. "He has strength, intelligence, cunning, and if he gets away, we're all done for."

"Stop your blathering and get on with it, if you're going to kill me." Ambrose gasped out, a new stream of pain entering his body. He had lost a lot of blood, in addition to his body suffering from the storm he had created. Director side-stepped Kim and was about to do just that.

And would have, had Kim not kicked her in the side, forcing her to drop the large rock. Kim moved into a combat position, her eyes warning that she would not be able to kill him so easily. "I looked up to you; I can't believe you'd do this!" Kim said is disillusionment. She remembered her brother's words, warning that Global Justice would kill him if they could, even if he surrendered. She dismissed it then, but now she realized that he was indeed correct.

"Letting him live is far too big a risk," Director attempted to convince her.

"And letting you kill a defenseless man is against the law," Kim argued. "I won't allow it!" She threw a punch to Director's face, one she caught easily.

"Miss Possible, come to your senses!" Director asked sternly. Kim's response was to feint and send an elbow into her gut, knocking her back. After that, it was clear that Kim was not going to listen and would have to be subdued. Director merely hoped that it could be done with a minimum of injury.

"He has to stand trial; you can't execute him!" Kim screamed, taking the offensive, varying her attacks, channeling her emotions in precisely the same way Ambrose taught her. Director was almost completely on the defensive, although that was at least partially because she was very reluctant to fight one of their own.

One of the first thing Director noticed was how much stronger she had gotten in her absence. If not for her suit, they would break through any attempt she made at deflection. She made a few token efforts on offense, but mostly, she spent her time blocking and evading, hoping she could get through to her young charge.

Kim knew what her brother had done was wrong, and his worldview corrupted, but he was still her blood, and she was not going to stand by and let Director commit cold-blooded murder. Not to mention it tied closely to what she tried to do to Shego not half an hour ago. Her anger gave her strength, but it was not yet completely driving her.

"He's manipulating you, trying to turn you against your principles!" Director exclaimed, trying to get through. "Can't you understand that?"

"The only thing I need to understand is that you're trying to kill my brother!" Kim screamed. Her statement stunned Director long enough for Kim to kick her in the stomach, knocking her down a hill. She followed her opponent, intending to make sure that she did not pose a threat to Ambrose.

Director was skilled and experienced. Kim had to admit that if they had fought like this even a month ago, she could have defeated her. Absently, she wondered why Director rarely took on villains herself, considering how good she'd be at it. But at this point, it didn't matter; she saved her mental energy for the fight. So far, Director hadn't gotten a single blow on her, while she'd gotten several. "You don't stand a chance!" Kim warned. "Back down! Now!"

"You're being corrupted; you're not yourself." Director told her, knowing that her charge was leaving her little choice but to attack. Ambrose was her brother? None of their searches had indicated such a thing... but then again, their main focus was on rescuing Kim, not any hidden identities he might have. In hindsight, perhaps that was a mistake.

Director threw all of herself into the attack, hoping it would be enough to overwhelm Kim and allow her to finish what she had started. The intention was merely to subdue, not harm, so instant crippling moves were out of the question. Unfortunately, it also meant her efforts were quite inadequate. They were trading blows at nearly ten per second, and it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion for both of them.

As the battle went on, Kim became increasingly frustrated, which led her to draw more and more on her hate, making her stronger. In addition, the temptation to eliminate her completely showed up in the back of her mind. _No, all I've got to do is stop her from committing murder. _Kim reminded herself, but the temptation remained.

Director resisted the urge to gulp. She already had two openings that she could have taken to defeat her. The problem was that both of them would have ended up killing or seriously injuring Kim, which she was doing her best to avoid. It meant that the fight dragged on, with her injuries growing. Director had trained herself to move past pain, but she still had a limit as to what her capabilities were, and Ambrose had already given her plenty of experience in that department.

And Kim... she was growing stronger. Director had to simply slide her attacks away; they were too strong to block. Each attempt cost her dearly in energy, and she knew that none of this was natural. Even with the suit, she was tiring, meaning that she had to end this soon. Kim's anger was growing, which pushed her farther towards Shadow and his goals.

"I'm sorry, Miss Possible." Director whispered, hitting her with a shock stick, knocking her to the ground. It was quite painful for her, of that she had no doubt, but she was out of options. The other alternatives were causing serious injury or death, or she lost and Ambrose escaped to fight again.

She ran up the hill as fast as she was able, intent on finishing this quickly. As expected, Ambrose hadn't moved and it began to look like even if she didn't do anything, he would die. There was no sense in taking chances, though. "Your reign of terror ends tonight!" Director declared, but Kim jumped in between them once again.

"No, you're the one who's finished, Director." Kim swore. There was no holding back anymore. If she couldn't convince her to back down... she'd do whatever was necessary to save her brother's life.

"This has gone far enough, Miss Possible!" Director snapped, losing patience with her. Two punches to the chest came close to breaking her ribs and she knew that she could not face Kim directly when she was in this state. Nothing was held back anymore; her instincts were taking over. Their dangerous dance was all-consuming.

And it was Kim who managed to subdue her opponent first. When Director sent a left cross in her direction, Kim dislocated her wrist, smashing her foot into her shin. Director slowed down, which meant that it was over. Kim knocked the wind out of her, dislocating her right shoulder as well. Once she was incapacitated, she deliver one final kick to her chin, sending her sprawling.

The battle over, she kneeled next to Ambrose.

XXXXXXXXXX

Just one chapter left, and this story will be over. I'm both relieved and slightly disheartened at the same time. As always, read and review!


	17. Shattered Lives

Before we begin, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and comment on my story. It's taken a lot of effort and I'm grateful to everyone who has taken time out of their lives to read it. It motivates me to get the chapters out more quickly, and at long last, this story is complete!

Without further ado, the final chapter.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Just a few more minutes," Ron muttered to himself. But each and every second felt like they would drag on forever. This wasn't how he had planned this. He had envisioned it to be very different, a happier occasion, a gateway to a better future.

_I'd better get ready for it. _Ron stated. No use in putting off the inevitable. There was a certain depressing feeling about it, though, not something he had ever expected. It was Graduation Day, and it meant that he'd never have to go back to Middleton High again. While not on the scale of Camp Wannaweep, it still held plenty of unpleasant memories, and he had no plans to return.

Of course, there were worse things, as events of the last month had proved. Kim's disappearance had thrown everyone into chaos, and his emotions were frayed, as he made choices he would have never previously imagined. Ron still considered it a miracle that he had actually survived it and even though he put on a brave front to his parents when he left, inside, he believed that he would not be coming back.

"Five minutes, Ron!" His mom called from downstairs. "Are you ready?"

"Almost; give me a minute!" Ron shouted back as he adjusted his graduation gown just where he wanted it to be. He might as well look good for the performance, even though he'd likely be bored out of his mind, if the rehearsals were any indication of the real thing. Barkin had refused to let him out of it, even though he came up with every excuse he could.

_Ready as I'll ever be, _Ron shrugged, grabbing a small pebble about a centimeter in diameter. Focusing intently, he elevated it in midair, sending it almost to the ceiling. When Ambrose showed him how effective telekinesis could be, lifting up many tons of objects, Ron had endeavored to learn it for himself. It proved to be a difficult task. It was three days before he was able to lift anything and after two weeks of practice, lifting a small pebble was about as much as he could currently manage.

Slowly, he moved it horizontally, never taking his eyes off it. However, a knock on the door interrupted his concentration and the pebble fell to the ground. "Ron, it's time to go!" His mom insisted, knocking over and over again.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Ron informed her. "Don't forget: they're sending us to this sober graduation thing as well. It's at the closest bowling alley to the school and lasts until around midnight."

"Oh, thank you, Ron; I'd forgotten." His mother smiled. Ever since his ordeal, his parents had been giving him more affection, and she pulled him into a hug. He returned it awkwardly, not sure of what to say. It was not something he was used to and even unnerved him to a certain degree. "Henry, did you remember the camera?"

"I got it, honey." His father responded.

"There is such a thing as a smartphone, you know." Ron reminded, not that he expected her to listen. He walked down the stairs, everything around seeming surreal to him. Oh, he knew he wasn't going to be able to move out for some time. His grades had improved his senior year, but not enough to give him many scholarships. Paying for the junior college was going to be difficult enough, and finding a job would be even more difficult.

When they had him pose for a picture, he did his best to give them a genuine smile, knowing what it meant for them to see him graduation. Ron's smile didn't meet his eyes, though. He almost never smiled anymore, not since the fight with Ambrose. Not since he saw Kim standing beside him, fighting beside him, protecting her kidnapper... her brother.

That was what did it, he believed. It was what drove Kim to make the choice he did. Ron was horrified, could hardly believe his own eyes, yet it was true.

He climbed into the car, still feeling empty. He always thought he could see Kim at graduation, where their relationship would grow to greater heights. Now there was little but emptiness inside him. It was like a piece of his soul had gone missing, had broken away from him. Rufus stuck his head out, affectionately nibbling on his hand, but he simply ignored it.

"I'm sorry about everything, Ron." His father informed him. "Just remember: none of this is any reflection upon you. You had no control over it. It was Kim's choice, and she will have to live with the consequences."

"How is that supposed to be me feel any better?" Ron snapped, abruptly ending the conversation. The rest of the road trip was driven in silence, with no sound but the engine. Ron looked out the window, remembering each and every place he and KP had gone to, both as friends and as a couple. They were always pleasant memories, but now they were simply additional daggers in his heart.

Most of the other students had already arrived in the football stadium. With a graduating class of over three hundreds, the parking lot and the bleachers were rather crowded. Ron pushed himself out of the vehicle, deciding to walk the rest of the way. His eyes scanned the crowd for Felix and Monique.

Instead, he accidentally run right into Bonnie. "Ow, watch it, loser!" She snapped as she was rapidly talking to Senor Senior Jr.

"Sorry about that, Bonnie." Ron sighed, not really caring what she said to him. Her words could be cruel, but nothing she could say would make the pain any worse.

"Look, Ron... I'm sorry about Kim." Bonnie admitted. Once the news had become public, no one had tormented him, much to his surprise. Even Bonnie showed him some occasional sympathy. "Even you didn't deserve something like that."

"Thanks, Bonnie." Ron nodded. "Look, I got to get going."

"As do I; my father and I have brought our best seats to watch your graduation, mi amor!" Junior declared, lifting her off her feet and kissing her. Ron opted to leave before his heart broke further.

He headed to the stage, seeing the many eyes on him, audience and classmates alike. Ron closed his eyes, not wishing to see them. They might not be actively making his life hell, but they were still doing an excellent job of it. Every day he went to school, it seemed like half his class did nothing but stare at him. It got to the point where he almost wasn't able to go and only did so because his parents forced him to attend.

Ron was on the top row to the right side, precisely the place he was told to stand during the unpleasant practices. To the distance, he spotted someone familiar out of the corner of his eye. _Could it be... _"Shego?" he whispered. Would she really come to something this boring? It was difficult to wrap his mind around, but not as impossible as previous events have been. She didn't look like her usual self, but it was unmistakably her. Shego gave him a smile, which he returned, possibly the first genuine one he'd had on his face in a mouth.

He had only spoken to her once online since the fight at Wannaweep and they had not seen each other in person. Ron hoped she wasn't angry with him, although it would be no less than he deserved. He spent most of the time in his room, staring up at the ceiling and practicing telekinesis in order to take his mind off of everything that happened. Ron had even gone to a psychologist once, or more precisely, his parents dragged him there. He was polite but distant, not wanting to talk to a total stranger.

Ron tuned out the speeches made by the top students about how much they had grown up, how the memories of this place would last them a lifetime. He all but growled, signaling his displeasure. Oh, the memories would certainly last a lifetime; they just weren't anything he would want to return to. He had never once believed that school was the best time of someone's life.

He tried to smile, he really did, but Ron just couldn't bring himself to do it. He looked through the lines of his classmates, out to the field, hoping that he would see Kim running towards him. She was never late to anything, but maybe life could make an exception, just this once. He could forgive every word she said, every action she took, if only she appeared.

She didn't. Ron hadn't expected her to.

Barkin then took the stage and began calling out names. Ron knew it would take some time before they got to him and gave a strained smile in an effort to please his parents. Again his eyes went towards Shego.

The ceremony dragged on and on and on, or so it appeared to him, at least. Ron almost felt like going to sleep for a few minutes. It would be boring under normal circumstances, but with Barkin handing everything out...

"Ronald Stoppable!" Barkin finally called, and it took him a couple of seconds to realize it and climb down from the stage, hoping that he didn't embarrass himself in front of such a large crowd. He stopped briefly in the middle of the stage so his parents could get pictures and then walked up straight to Barkin. "Congratulations, Stoppable." He gave his hand a firm shake.

"Uh... thanks, sir." Ron stammered and walked down.

"Nice job, Ron." Felix praised, rolling his wheelchair next to him. "So what are your plans for the future?"

"Try to go to school, get my own place; that's about it at the moment." Ron shrugged. "I admit, I don't have too much motivation right now. It's going to be weird."

"You were still hoping she would show up, wouldn't you?" Felix pressed, to which Ron nodded in agreement.

"So what are you going to do?" Ron wondered, deciding to change the subject.

"I've been accepted to Colombia university." Felix smiled. "I've got enough money to at least get one year of education there, and if I continue to do well, I might even be able to receive my bachelor's degree. I'm majoring in computer programming."

"Hey, good for you." Ron smiled. "You always were generally an A student." Unlike his own, Felix's grades were constantly high, hovering around the A- to B+ range.

Felix's parents swarmed him before he could reply, as did Ron's. He could barely breathe as they squeezed him tightly, telling him how proud they were of him. It wasn't a feeling he was very used to, but he was still delighted to hear it. "I know you're working on getting your own place, but you're welcome to stay as long as you wish." His father told him.

"My boy, finally graduating; doesn't seem so long ago that I was picking you up from Pre-K." His mother added, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, how time flies." Ron winced. How he wished his mother had not said such a thing! His eyes continued to scan the crowd, hoping against hope that Kim would appear. Barring that, that his parents would at least refrain from insulting her.

"Stoppable, good work!" Barkin slapped him on the shoulder, showing up once all the diplomas had been given out. "I was never able to say this before, but now that you're no longer a student anymore... I'm... kind of, sort of, going to miss having you in my classes."

"Ok, didn't see that coming." Ron's eyes widened. Rufus nodded frantically in agreement. "uh-huh; uh-huh".

"May have been hard on you, but I knew you'd make it." Barkin chuckled. "You're a good man, and you've proved time and time again that you can do anything you set your mind to."

_It just keeps getting weirder and weirder, _Ron realized.

"Oh, and I'm sure Global Justice will be happy to accept you should you want to apply, Stoppable." Barkin lowered his voice. The existence of Global Justice was supposed to be a secret, even though it was quite an open one among the public. "I wasn't much older than you when I applied."

"You worked for them?!" Ron shouted, unable to keep it bottled up. A few people turned their heads, but the commotion was such that most people paid it no mind. They were congratulating and hugging one another.

"Quiet down, Stoppable; you trying to tell the whole town?" Barkin snapped. Lowering his voice again, he continued: "But yeah, I did work for them. My older brother and I were quite a team, but after I was injured five years ago, I decided to retire. Obviously, there's a lot more to it, but that's not your business. Point is: I think you'll make a great agent and if you ever decide to apply, I'll be happy to recommend you."

"Wow, thanks, Mr. Barkin." Ron stammered. "But I just graduated. I don't know what I'm going to do just yet, especially with what ended up happening with KP."

"I understand; feel free to take your time." Barkin walked off, talking with a couple of the other teachers.

"What was all of that about?" Mr. Stoppable asked.

"He just wanted to congratulate me and say he's willing to write me a letter of recommendation for when I begin job searching." Ron replied, telling them out part of the truth. If they knew he was offering help to go to Global Justice, they would have lost their minds. The instant he returned, they had forbidden him to ever work for GJ, and it was only the closeness with Kim he once enjoyed that they did not insult her as well.

"It's nice to know he's taking such an interest in you." His mother smiled.

"It's pretty overwhelming." Ron admitted. "I never thought I'd actually manage to get out of this place alive. Looks like the bus has shown up; I'll see you guys later."

"We'll be there to pick you up." His father promised.

"Good; I think I wrecked my scooter." Ron joked. "Just a few more hours with these people and I'll finally be free forever." He gave them both one last hug and went off to join his classmates.

He climbed into one of the buses, opting to sit next to Felix. "I was wondering when you'd show up." Felix smiled.

"Where's Monique?" Ron wondered. Felix gave him a look. _Oh, yes, that. _When Monique had learned the news, she refused to talk to him ever again. The one time Ron managed to corner her, she was about to slap him when Felix mediated. He shouldn't have been too surprised, he admitted; she was always much more KP's friend than his own.

A pair of spitballs flew his way, but Ron expertly dodged them and when he made sure nobody was watching, focused on the pieces of paper in the air and levitated them. _I guess the phase where they left me alone has now come to an end, _Ron groaned. He just wanted to go home and be left alone, but instead, the school forced him to go to this thing. Admittedly, he could understand why; last year, a student who had too much to drink slammed into a tree and killed himself, but it didn't mean he had to enjoy it.

He was among the last to walk out, not wanting to get caught up in the crowd. Some gave him sympathetic looks as they passed, but most did not pay him any mind.

As soon as he managed to get down from the bus, he was knocked into it by someone who held him so tightly that he could hardly breathe. It took a second to realize it was Shego.

"It's good to see you," Ron smiled, a genuine one as he ran his hand down her back. "What are you doing here?" He noticed the cast still around her leg. "Should you be doing anything when you're still hurt?"

"Hey, shut up, ok!" Shego snapped at him. "Sorry, it's just... I've been going crazy being cooped up the past two weeks. I needed to get out of that lair and do something, so I decided to come see you." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I can see you, right?"

"Of course you can." Ron told her. "I've told you before: you're my friend. I'm not going to leave you, I promise." Now that the danger was over, his crush on her was not as strong as it was before. It was fueled by the fact that they needed one another in order to survive. Even so, the attraction to her had not disappeared and her presence lifted his spirits.

"So this is the dump they're making you stay in?" Shego sounded much more like her old self. "When I graduated, we got to have some fun! Well... they did." Her voice dropped as she remembered her school years.

"So what do you want to do?" Ron wondered. "How are you healing?"

"God, not you, too." Shego groaned. "Ever since Doctor D came out of that coma, he's been asking me that every five minutes. He won't allow me to get anything by myself. He doesn't even want me to leave my bed! Damn it, I was not going to stop cooped up in that place forever! I mean, it's nice to know he actually cares about me, but he's really starting to get on my nerves."

"I know the feeling; my parents were the same way." Ron informed her. Rufus popped out and looked at her suspiciously. "We're friends, Rufus. Remember?" He turned to Shego and said: "If you want to win him over, I suggest cheese. He's never able to resist that."

"I'll keep that in mind when I want to win over a rodent." Shego rolled her eyes. "Is there anything here that's interesting?"

"Well, there's bowling." Ron gestured to the lanes, all of which were being used by the students.

"No thanks; I've never cared for the game." Shego shrugged. "Forget it, I'll just find a place to sit. I prefer going out and doing something, which I can't do until this damn thing heals!"

"Then you'll have to make do with the honor of my company." Ron teased her, pulling out a chair for her to sit in. Shego rolled her eyes, but said nothing. "Weird knowing I'll never have to go to Middleton High again."

"Yeah, imagine a life without bullies; must be terrifying." Shego sneered.

"So what are your plans after you heal?" Ron wondered.

"I haven't given it a lot of thought." Shego replied. She was disguised so a casual observer would not know her as Shego, even though it wouldn't fool anyone who knew her for a second. "I'm certainly not going back to Team Go; I'd kill Hego within a week."

"You don't have to join either side, you know." Ron reminded her. "You could just life your own life." He thought about whether or not to try and pursue a relationship with her. Ron would never have imagined it before, but his mind saw the possibility. _Maybe in the future; I can't handle any kind of romance, not after everything that's happened._

"It's tempting at times, but I need to do something." Shego informed. "An ordinary job would be far too boring for me, and wouldn't pay anywhere near as well. And Drakken's a decent employer, even if he gets on my nerves all the time. So I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You don't have to decide right away," Ron assured. "It's going to be kind of weird not going on missions anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Shego asked, confused. "After the way you conducted yourself, I'd think Global Justice would be offering you anything you want to become an agent."

"You would think so, but no." Ron admitted. "Even after all this, many of them still see me as just a sidekick, and now that KP's been expelled, they don't see any use for me, since... speak of the devil."

"What?" Shego's eyes searched the room at his tone. Near the entrance, she saw Kim walking in the door, but it wasn't the Kim she was used to. This one was different. She had no smile on her face, instead wearing an angry glare that had customers scrambling to get out of her way. She was wearing her usual mission clothes, but she still looked different. And it frightened Shego. She learned that if her enemy was determined enough, she could beat her, and with a healing leg, Shego would have no chance at all.

"Calm down, she's not going to hurt you." Ron promised, but he moved in front of her anyway. _I hope._

XXXXXXXXXX

Kim surveyed her surroundings, looking upon her classmates with cold eyes. She could feel the power within her, all but begging to be used. A couple members of her cheerleading squad all but ran out of her way, giving her fearful glimpses. She snarled to herself, her fingernails cutting into her palm.

_Thanks, like this hadn't been hard enough. _Kim thought angrily. After she had been brought home, rumors abounded that her kidnapper was in fact her own half-brother, Damien Possible. It may have been true, but she refused to contribute to it. It was not something that anyone needed to know about. She was still dealing with the implications herself.

Almost automatically, her mind went back to that day where she made her choice:

_She pulled her brother to her feet, who was still struggling not to collapse. "Why... why did you do that?" Ambrose wondered, coughing up blood. The two of them looked at Director's immobile body. She would likely wake up in a minute or so._

_ "She was about to kill you." Kim explained. "Come on, get out of here."_

_ "So you've decided to join me after all," Ambrose smiled despite the terrible pain he had to be in. _

_ "No... I can't do it." Kim refused. "I know you're trying to protect me, but... this is a path I can't follow."_

_ "Then why save me?" Ambrose wondered as she turned around._

_ "Because... in spite of everything you've done, you're still my older brother." Kim gave a sad smile and disappeared._

Even if she had only been near him for two weeks and knew of their family connection for a few days, she had grown attached to him. He did terrible things, yes, but Ambrose was still her brother, and she refused to let Director kill him. Kim wasn't sure if he was alive, in any case. Those wounds would have killed anyone else, but... she wouldn't care to bet against him.

But even after she went home, her ordeal was far from over. Kim couldn't stand to be around her father anymore. She barely spoke to him, and found it difficult even to be civil with him. All the secrets that had been revealed, along with the revelation that he had tortured his son, albeit unknowingly, was too much for her to deal with. Their relationship was severely strained and more than once, she was terribly tempted to strike him. Mom kept imploring her to forgive him, but Kim refused to do so.

Her request was hypocritical, in any case. Although they did their best to keep it from her, she knew that their marriage was falling apart. Her mom was furious that James had a previous marriage that she was never told her, and found it just as difficult as Kim did to trust him. In a way, she thought, her brother did get his revenge. Both Kim and her mother, while not completely hating him, had a difficult time forgiving him.

School was little better. Once the rumors began flying around, a lot of admirers became afraid to even be near her. A few even thought that Kim would kill them if they so much as looked at her wrong. Others... approved of Ambrose's work and wanted him to continue. _I don't know which side is worse. _Kim thought, taking a seat, her eyes transfixed on Ron and Shego.

Her and Ron's eyes made contact for a brief second, but he looked away almost as soon as she acknowledged it. That simple act made her heart sink. _I can't blame him for hating me, though. _Kim thought. His words during the fight at Camp Wannaweep still hurt her, and more than once, had moved her to tears. The worst part of it, more than the words themselves, was that he had spoken nothing but the truth. She was becoming a monster and would have killed Shego without interruption. Seeing Shego grab his arm affectionately renewed the urge to do so.

_No, I've seen where that road leads. _Kim told herself. Ambrose gave her a first-hand glimpse of what a decade of hatred and bitterness could do to someone. Based on what she'd learned, he was once a good man who did everything possible to help others, but his inability to let go of his hatred for his-their- father ultimately consumed him.

"Maybe it's for the best that I don't go on missions anymore." Kim muttered, knowing that she wouldn't be overheard by anyone. Most of her classmates were busy having fun, while she was trying to deal with the trauma of her experiences. Her power was unlocked and it refused to go away. She saw what she could do if she fully unleashed it, and did not want to kill again. Even now, she could feel it coming to the surface as she looked at Shego. She took a deep breath and looked away. _I've got to learn how to control these impulses. _Kim thought. So far, she had succeeded it, but with her ordeal and many people she used to call friend staring at her with suspicion, it was a difficult task to accomplish.

_When I was younger, I always dreamed of having a family member that was more like me. _Kim mused. _Should have been more careful what I asked for. _Out of her entire family, Ambrose was the one who was the most like her. They had the same feeling, same motivation to be the best, refused to give in during impossible odds and perhaps worst of all, the same hero complex. And the thought filled her with dread. Could she become like him one day? Could she turn to the dark side in a misguided effort to help others? Kim knew how close she came to doing just that, and was only barely able to turn away. Next time, she might not succeed.

"Come on, just try to talk to him." Kim told herself, but she couldn't bring herself to move from the table. One of her classmates accidentally bumped into her seat, and the instant she turned around, the girl ran away in a panic, making Kim groan with frustration, anger, and depression. She was at a loss of what to do.

_Does he even want to talk to me? _Kim wondered. It was a question worth asking. When she learned that her powers were not temporary and she saw how close she came to actually harming someone... Kim decided to break up with him. _I'd never be able to live with myself if I end up hurting him. I can't take a risk like that, not until I know that I've got this under control. _But his heartbroken expression never left her mind.

She hoped she wouldn't have to stay long. Kim might have been graduating, but she gained no pleasure from that. At one time, she planned on becoming a Global Justice agent, but that career path was now closed to her. She still helped others where she could, but now many looked at her with fear instead of gratitude. It was not something she was used to.

Again, her eyes wondered over to Ron and Shego, the latter of whom was moving closer to Ron, practically sitting on his lap. The fact that he didn't pull away was all she needed to see, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from it. _Put an end to it, then. Shego's nothing but a criminal. If she gets her hooks into him, she'll destroy him. You can't let that happen! _The voice whispered to her, She put her hands on the table and was about to push herself up when she finally came to her senses.

"She can probably make him happier than I ever could," Kim whispered, bowing her head. That cut like a knife, since she still considered Shego her enemy. Every instinct she had told her to pounce, but Ron's smile prevented her from doing so. Ron was actually enjoying her company! She could never have imagined seeing the two of them together. The possibility that she might be misreading things never once entered her mind.

_I hope I at least haven't ruined our friendship. _Kim worried. She knew he was frightened by what he saw at Wannaweep. As soon as her cell phone rang, she picked it up, knowing who it was. "Hello, dad." Kim sighed. He was the last person she wanted to speak to at the moment.

"Hey, Kimmie-cub." James greeted. "Just wondering how the graduation part's going."

"It's fine; leave me alone." Kim replied and hung up. As far as she was concerned, she'd be happy never to lay eyes upon him again after what he'd done.

"Hey, Kim." Monique sat down next to her. Fortunately, she at least was not afraid of her. "Shego getting you down?"

"That and everything else." Kim groaned. "I hate being treated like I'm about to go crazy any minute." _Of course, that might not be too far off. _Kim thought.

"Girl, forget about all those losers." Monique dismissed, waving her hands. "If they really think you're going to attack them, they ain't worth bothering with."

"Easy for you to say," Kim glared. "You weren't there, you haven't been dealing with them for weeks."

"Yeah, I'm not going to pretend to understand what happened with you." Monique tried to comfort her. She knew the rumors about this guy being her half-brother were true, but she was smart enough not to judge her based on his actions. "Can't be easy going through everything you have. Especially with Ron dumping you like that." She looked at him with disgust.

"No... I broke up with him." Kim responded. "I don't know if it was the right thing to do, but... whatever this is, whatever abilities I have inside of me, I'm not letting him get hurt. I can put up with him hating me if it keeps him safe." _No matter how painful it might be to watch._

"If he doesn't understand, then he's not worth it." Monique shrugged. Kim's eyes closed as she struggled to control the beast inside her. How dare Monique speak of him that way!

"I think we can at least remain friends." Kim sighed once she was sure that she wouldn't tear Monique to shreds. She was likely going to need help controlling her rage, especially since it came so easy to her, even after her kidnapping was over.

"Well, then, go talk to him!" Monique exclaimed. "You're not accomplishing anything by sitting here and staring at them! If you want him in your life, tell him!"

"I can't approach him like this!" Kim protested.

"Oh, just get up and talk to him!" Monique insisted, pushing her to her feet. Kim hesitantly walked over there, her fear growing with every step. Ron and Shego were both laughing at something that he had said.

_I didn't know she was capable of laughing. _Kim thought. Ron didn't even seem to be looking in her direction as she approached. She glared at a group of her classmates, a couple of whom looking like they were about to wet themselves. _Damn it, why do I have to be judged based on what Ambrose did? They don't know anything! They don't know what I've put up with! _

She couldn't put up with them any longer. Kim stormed past everyone, walking past Ron, and heading out the door. She didn't care what kind of trouble she would get in for leaving at this place. Had she turned around, she would have noticed Ron's longing look, all but pleading with her to talk to him, but she did not.

Nobody noticed her walking down the street, something that suited her perfectly fine. Kim knew that perhaps she should go back, but it was something she just couldn't face at the moment. The only thing she wanted was to go home and be left in relative peace. _If the nightmares will let me, that is._

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron watched, hoping that she would turn around. He stared at her, his eyes pleading for her to come to him. They'd been friends for most of his life and he didn't want that to change. _Please, Kim, don't shut me out! _Ron mentally pleaded. She walked out of the building without a glance as he buried his face in his arms.

"Come on, Ron, it'll be ok." Shego tried to reassure, trying to grab his hand, but he stubbornly refused to me. She moved next to him and let him lie down his head on her shoulder, sliently cursing Kim for doing this to him.

"No... no, it won't." Ron whispered sadly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Okay, that's it. The story is now over. I hope I was able to give at least a halfway decent ending; I always seem to have trouble with those.

As for any questions about the rather unhappy ending... remember, both Kim and Ron have been through a great deal throughout the story. This isn't the kind of thing where you just move on and forget it ever happened. Kim's confused and angry, but most of all, she's hurt. After what she's been through, it's pretty hard to blame her. I have a possible sequel planned called: "A Possible Legacy" that expands on all of this, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to start.

As always, please read and review.


End file.
